


No Price For Jade or: The Marriage Between The Houses Of Hou-Ting And Beifong

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Abdication of Hou-Ting LIV or: How Wu Learned to Stop Being Foolish and Love the Detective [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Diary/Journal, Multi, Non-Comic Compliant, Plenty of OCs so don't say you weren't warned, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: Your invitation for the wedding of the century awaits!





	1. Day One: Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 12th Day, 186 AG

Republic City

Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 12th Day, 186 AG

Yes, my dearest Progeny, I have started a new diary. In honor of my wedding with your great-grandparent, of course. I thought the red silk cover with the embossed gold dragon was quite the befitting commemoration of what I trust will be an auspicious and joyful event. These little touches do matter, you understand. If you ever find yourself low and in the doldrums - and let me assure you, great-grandchild, even your great-grandfather feels this way sometimes - then I urge you to think of how your prospective heirs will view you someday and feel free to utilize a little panache, as it were. It never hurts to think of one’s image, especially if one is not around any longer to give it a little polish here and there. Just a little pearl of wisdom from me to you.

Not that I am in the doldrums at present! Gracious me no, I am far too busy for any of that. This wedding is quite a different piece of business than the quite lovely and intimate wedding I had with your great-grandfather, Progeny. It is another thing altogether, including a wedding planner I had brought from Ba Sing Se at what Mako has informed me was a positively incomprehensible expense. (I do not know why he tells me these things; does he think I care? Surely after all these years with me he knows I do not. I suppose he feels it his duty or some such. I generally try to school my countenance into what I have been assured is a repentant mien when he brings these sorts of things up. Although come to think of it, perhaps Huan is not the best person to ask whether or not I am looking properly contrite. Well, in any case it does seem to satisfy your great-grandfather, so mission accomplished, as LoLo likes to say.)

Yijun is, I feel it my royal duty to report, quite the obsequious little toady. Now mind, he is very good at what he does. He was recommended to me by Chun as he was the one who brought about Willow’s wedding and while I do feel Willow’s choice of groom was rather lackluster at best there is no denying the wedding itself was quite a smash. Her husband Tsai’s family are second tier nobility (and might have finagled their way into first tier if my great-aunt’s reign hadn’t been cut short via that whole unfortunate asphyxiation business, that house is nothing but one sycophant after the other and always was quick to bribe) and considered it quite the coup to have Yijun do it as he is in great demand among the first tier. I venture to say he may have had other weddings lined up when I had my secretarial firm call him but one simply does not refuse a Hou-Ting. Or at least not in Ba Sing Se, anyhow.

The other day I overheard Qi telling Mako that Naoki refers to him as _The Butthead_, which Mako found just as amusing as Qi. Despite my utter despair at the Republic City euphemisms that child is wont to throw about I cannot say that she’s wrong. The man brings his own house slippers with him every day! As if my couture hand-embroidered house slippers thoughtfully provided for guests are not good enough for him! I ask you! Not to mention he once referred to Mako as my concubine and very nearly got himself fired. He’s lucky that’s all it came down to. If he had tried that with Hou-Ting she would have lopped his head off with great relish. Or at the very least have tossed him in jail for a few decades to think over his deficiencies. Hmph.

I do believe he is quite terrified of Qi, however. I hope you do not think me a petty man when I tell you that it secretly pleases me, Progeny. It is not that I necessarily blame him; Qi does have that way about them, it can be quite unnerving to be the recipient of one of their unending stares, the kind where they are completely still with an expressionless countenance, never taking their eyes off of you. It didn’t help that LoLo let it slip (I use the term facetiously, of course) that Qi only looked like that when they were getting ready to garrote someone. Which is simply not true. They look like that most of the time. And in any case if Qi wished to garrote you then you would never see them coming and the expression on their face would hardly signify. We, of course, are quite used to the scandalous whoppers that LoLo likes to tell people in order to provoke a reaction from them but I am afraid Yijun took him quite seriously. I believe it was a little smidgen of revenge on LoLo’s part as Yijun had had the temerity to comment on what he clearly thought was the impropriety of a majordomo involved with the head of a first tier house. I was not present for this comment, mind: Qi heard about it from Cork and then came to tell me. I would have said something to him - I don’t care how good a wedding planner the man is, the very _idea_ that he would even dare to have an opinion on anyone in _my_ household! - but Mako informed me that it was unnecessary as apparently Lin, and I quote, “…let him have it so hard the man’s balls probably crawled out through his throat never to return.”

Well then. Vulgar, but it does assure me that the matter has been handled without me. In any case, Yijun will be gone from our lives very soon. He and his many pairs of matching house slippers.

It was Lin that suggested the frankly brilliant idea that we should book the entirety of the Four Elements hotel for our guests. Granted, I believe it was because she was afraid that all of the various Zaofu Beifongs might stay with us; nevertheless I pounced as soon as she grumbled about it one evening over dinner. Mako was working late that night and hadn’t overheard, which is just as well. By the time he got wind of it the deed, as they say, had already been done. My goodness what a fuss he made about it! What would he have me do? It’s not like I live in the Palace any longer, I can’t be expected to host that many people from out of town! Should I have put them all in camping tents out on the front lawn? Certainly not. Apparently he was unaware that tradition (as well as the marriage contract itself, oh my darling, devious Qi) dictates that I pay for it, and for some reason which I can simply neither ascertain nor comprehend, this has offended him. I felt quite out of sorts about the entire thing but Chun took him to dinner the following evening and ever since then he has not said a word about any of the traditional or financial aspects of the wedding, at least. (That he grunts and sighs and manhandles that resplendent nose of his is a given, of course. That is just how your great-grandfather likes to express himself. I am quite fond of it.)

I did reserve the Presidential Suite for the Fire Nation Royal Family, naturally. I had expected the usual contingency of Izumi, Iroh and Sozui but Izumi sent me a personal letter letting me know that Juziya had so wanted to attend that she was sending her in her place. (The two of them cannot leave the country at the same time; someone must be there to rule, after all.) I am actually quite touched that Juziya wished to come. Qi was especially pleased; the two of them struck up a rather unlikely friendship when Izumi was hosting us over the New Year and Qi has promised her a ride in their car. I let Izumi know that I would be honored to have Juziya and that Qi and I would stop by the palace to say hello to her on our honeymoon trip.

Qi and I had decided that the wedding ceremony itself would only be for the people closest to us. The Beifongs are now Qi’s family and so they will all be there of course; Lady Chun, Katsura and Lady Chaiyun for me and I would never dream of not inviting Grandma Yin and Chow and LiLing and all the rest. (They may technically be Mako’s family but they have certainly, over the years, been more of a family to me than my own ever was!) Korra and Asami and the various world leaders will be there as well. (That is less about closeness and more about protocol when it comes to the Northern Water Tribe, alas! I do hope Desna will not make eyes at Qi at their own wedding, however. Mako gets so very testy.) You could have knocked me over with a feather when I found that Qi had invited Madame Zong to the ceremony, however. When I expressed my surprise Qi actually got rather balky. _She__’s old and she doesn’t have anyone else,_ Qi said, and scowled at me. _She__’s our closest neighbor._ I merely threw my hands up. One does hope she will not spend the entire ceremony intimidating the children or giving her vociferous opinions on all and sundry. One should not hold one’s breath, however.

There had been quite a deal of back and forthing when it came to where we would hold the actual ceremony. We had planned on having the reception in the ballroom; we’d have the wedding guests, of course, but also open it up to other guests whom we’d like to celebrate with us. (Mako, I am sorry to say, took a look at the reception guest list and made an uncalled for and indeed hyperbolic remark about inviting the entire city. Which is just nonsense, my word. Anyone could tell you that five hundred wedding guests at a royal wedding reception is really almost ridiculously restrained.)

However, it was pointed out to us (by Mako, who else?) that having the reception at the house would be nothing short of nightmarish when it came to security. I simply cannot argue that, he is absolutely right. So long story short, we are to have the wedding itself in our ballroom and then the reception will be held afterward at City Hall, which we shall be renting for two days. It’s a lovely building, and I do feel that the various spirit trees and such that have made it their home will add to the general ambiance. There was some pushback from the President who did not feel that City Hall should be used that way but never mind that, I merely let her know through Yijun that I would also pay to have the entire building given a little sprucing up as a part of it and after that she was perfectly amenable to our plans. Public officials, my gracious. If this were Ba Sing Se she’d have kowtowed to the floor to thank me for the privilege of hosting us. This is what happens when you have elections, mark my word, Progeny.

Yijun, of course, is in charge of the catering, the decorating, the entertainment, and so on. Katsura is going to play a new piece for us during the ceremony, which will be officiated by Gun. I asked him if he would do us the honors and he began to cry! I was in such a state over it, Progeny! I certainly had not meant to make him cry! I am afraid I was perfectly useless, I was rendered utterly speechless at the sight, all I could manage was to thrust a handkerchief at him and pat him awkwardly on the shoulder, which was most likely not very consolatory. The poor old dear was really quite overcome. Apparently he needs some sort of special license to do it here since he is not legally a resident but that is what I pay Yijun and his many slippers for, is it not? And in any case I would imagine his mousy little assistant would handle it. I am dreadfully sorry to say that I keep forgetting his name. Wen? Gen? Jin? Oh, something like that. Never mind, I can always ask Qi later. He is an odd little fellow, he almost fades into the background, he just quietly writes everything down in a notebook, his head always down. I don’t think I’ve heard him speak more than once or twice. Well, I shall make sure he gets a bonus when this is all over, anyhow. At least he does not turn his nose up at my house slippers!

So, to whit, it all shall go as such:

Thursday (tomorrow): A large family dinner held at Kwong’s, followed by the Last Night parties. (They shall be decorating the ballroom and such at the house so it’s easier to have the dinner elsewhere.)

Friday: Wedding preparations. I have made arrangements for Nuo and her girls to come and decorate the wedding bed, which has been placed in Qi’s old rooms over the garage. I have had the entire flat re-decorated in its honor. Oh, won’t Qi be surprised!

Saturday: The ceremony will start in the morning. Now really, as Prince Hou-Ting I should have a ceremony that would last at least four days but let’s be honest, no one really wants that. (Well, Gun most likely wants it but I have given him a Beifong spouse as well as the honors of presiding and he must content himself with that.) After the ceremony - which will include tea, of course - we shall all be whisked away to City Hall, where we shall have our reception and dance the night away. I have promised myself I will only drink one glass of champagne but when I mentioned this to Mako all he had to say was, _You shouldn’t make promises that everyone knows you won’t keep, _which was unconscionably rude of him! He knows very well at my own parties I only drink one flute per night! Honestly! I was not sure what we should do with all of the children but Jinora called me the other day and asked if I thought Nuo would be amenable to her girls staying out on the Island because she and her mother had thought that they could take mine as well as Opal’s and Ikki’s little boy before the night grew too late. This was very kind and generous of them. Nuo has given her enthusiastic support to this idea and will send her own nanny along for support. I believe Sozui has been invited as well, which will thrill him, no doubt. He and Rohan are quite good friends, I know that they write each other with great frequency and over the summer Rohan, with his parents’ permission, took his air bison Exit and traveled across the ocean to visit Sozui at the Palace for a month, by courteous invitation from Izumi herself. Naoki was ferociously jealous and cried many bitter tears over it, swearing that she would get her own air bison so she could also travel at will. Mako, bless the man, proceeded to inform her why she could not have an air bison since she was a firebender and not an airbender - which he did _not_ need to do, the poor girl is already aware, she was merely venting her sorely bruised feelings and needed sympathy and not one of her father’s pedantic lectures - and she screamed at him that she would get a dragon and show everyone and slammed her way into her bedroom and sobbed for hours. Mako went into the garden and smoked for hours as well and came to bed reeking of tobacco and in a terrible mood. My gracious. How on earth are we all to survive the two of their tempers in these upcoming teenage years? Ah, well now I have gotten off track. In any case, yes, Saturday is the big day.

Sunday: Qi and I shall be ensconced in the wedding bed and will be left entirely alone, as per Qi’s wishes.

The next week Qi and I shall head out for our honeymoon. I had thought we could take the entire family or perhaps at least Mako but Mako put a stop to that right away. He told us that it was our honeymoon and we should enjoy ourselves to ourselves. He pointed out that Qi and I never travel without the children and said we deserve our time alone. We shall journey first to Ba Sing Se - I will introduce Qi formally there, as per protocol, and I want to take them to visit my mother’s grave - and then we will visit Izumi as promised and then spend the rest of our month on Ember Island. I am quite looking forward to it, Progeny. Qi has promised to take me to the one night club on Ember Island that we enjoy and dance me until my feet fall off (as they so charmingly put it). I have instructed the family valet to pack appropriately and have purchased a few new suits as well. It would not do to look shabby on one’s honeymoon! (Also I am sure, Qi being Qi, that they have also procured several new suits and I shouldn’t want to look dowdy. I admit here - and only here - that I am both thrilled as well as trepidatious to think what Qi might wear to be officially presented in Ba Sing Se.)

Speaking of new suits, I did have new wedding clothes made. By tradition I should be wearing certain Hou-Ting articles of wedding clothing but of course none of that is left. I wore a very nice suit when I married Mako, but this is an entirely different kind of wedding. Qi and I do have different tailors, but we agreed together on the matching bolts of red silk and the shade of the gold embroidery thread so that we would not clash. However, I have absolutely no idea at all what Qi shall be wearing! It is of no use to try and winkle it out of them, Qi is quite impervious to that sort of thing. They won’t even answer, they just stare at you as if you are the world’s greatest disappointment to them for even trying. It’s quite humbling, let me assure you. Mako is always easy to get information out of! He is a very satisfactory husband that way!

I have only one other thing to discuss, Progeny, and then I shall put this diary away for the evening and try to sleep. (Qi just poked their head into my office and informed me that I had twenty minutes to finish up before they came and fetched me out themselves and you must know, Qi never threatens, only promises.) I had been debating what sort of ring I wanted to get Qi; it is not as easy as it sounds, Qi likes to keep their hands bare for the most part, only wearing gloves when the temperature is so low that there could be damage done to their hands. It has to do with using their knives and fans, you see. However, after we had signed the wedding contract and such, Chun took me aside and gave me an imperial jade wedding band. It is breathtaking, a translucent and deep green, plain of any ornamentation but of frankly stunning quality. She pointed out that it was inscribed inside, and so it was. _To my beloved Meili, from her Chun._ You may infer that both Chun and I started to weep, Progeny; she informed me that she had given it to my mother when she left for Ba Sing Se when she married my father. Gun had returned it to Chun when my mother had died; he had written her a letter telling her that he otherwise would have had it buried with her but my mother had begged him, on her deathbed, to return it to Chun so that she, in turn, might give it to me someday. Chun said she thought that I might like to give it to Qi and so I shall, Progeny. So I shall. I hope that wherever she may be my own sweet Mother will be happy to see it on my own beloved Qi’s finger in turn. Oh dear, now I am weeping again, and here comes Qi.

More later.


	2. Day Two: Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 13th Day, 186 AG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Last Night Party!

Republic City

Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 13th Day, 186 AG

Oh gracious me, Progeny, but what a busy day today!

Qi did come to fetch me last night and didn’t say a word about my weeping, merely rolled me into bed with them and put their arms around me and told me, in the nicest way possible, to go to sleep. Mako came looking for me a few minutes later and Qi patted the bed and Mako crawled into my other side. We do not often all sleep in Qi’s bedroom - their bed is smaller, for one thing - and normally Mako likes to be, as he calls it, the filling in the dumpling. I will tell you, however, that I very much liked sleeping like that, with the two of them surrounding me and cuddled close. I slept better than I have in I don’t know how long. I felt quite refreshed this morning.

I woke to find Qi watching me, running their fingers gently through my hair. “Busy day,” they said, and I sighed.

“Yes, I know.” I smiled and tried to move so that I could do my waterbending forms but Mako shot out an arm and pulled me close. “Mako, let me go, my love. I need to be up and about.”

“Nuh-huh,” he mumbled, and buried his nose into my hair. “Mmmm.”

“Mako!” I protested, laughing a little, but Qi wrapped a leg around my hips and flashed that gap-toothed grin of theirs at me.

“Hey,” Qi said, and then kicked Mako. “Wake up back there, make yourself useful.”

Mako shifted. “Mrrgh?” That man only has two methods to greeting the day; he either leaps out of bed, fists swinging, or takes at least fifteen minutes to drag himself into wakefulness. (Which method he uses mostly depends on whether or not he is woken peacefully or has a child bellowing in his ear, which, I am deeply sorry to say, is not as infrequent as one might wish it to be.)

“Wu’s trying to get out of this bed, old son. You reckon you want that to happen?”

“Uh-uh,” Mako muttered, and his arms tightened as he started to kiss the back of my neck.

“Now the two of you stop this, I have my forms and an entire list of things to do today.” My goodness, but Mako’s kissing was distracting me. And Qi was taking liberties with my sleeping trousers! Uncalled for!

“That’s what you pay The Butthead for,” Qi said, and then the front of me was getting kissed as well. Disgraceful!

Well, for the sake of your (assumed) tender years I shall draw a discreet veil across the next hour or so. Let us just say that my morning forms were not accomplished and all three of us were in quite the cheerful mood when we made our way down to the kitchen, only to find Huan sitting at the table and drinking tea.

Mako frowned. “Wait, when did you show up?”

Huan blinked at him. “I’ve been here.”

“What? Since when?”

“For awhile now,” Huan replied vaguely, and turned his attention back down to something he was sketching on one of the napkins. Mako looked at me and I merely shrugged. I don’t know what to tell him. Huan dislikes all the bother and fuss of the wedding but dislikes what he refers to as “my brother’s brooding” even more. He has been sleeping in the guest room and happily ignoring all of us to paint in one of the gardener’s sheds. I was concerned that Ikki might miss him but when I called her room at the hotel she seemed supremely nonchalant about the entire business, asked me to remind him that his suit for the wedding was there and then told me she’d see me later. I confess, I have never been able to understand the sort of relationship the two of them have. However, they have always been genuinely happy together, so I suppose it is really none of my concern.

“Is there anyone else in my house I don’t know about?” Mako asked the kitchen as he took up his paper, but we all ignored him.

“Huan, are you coming to my Last Night party tonight?” I sat down and nodded at Cork as he gave me my tea.

“I don’t know. What are you doing?”

“I’m sure I don’t know. Nuo has planned it. All I know is that we will be having it at the Sato Estate, I assume she collaborated with Asami.”

He frowned, still staring at his sketch. “Is the Little Bird going?”

“I assume.”

“What about my brother?”

“Your brothers are coming to mine,” Qi said, sitting with their own tea. “Right, Mako?”

Mako didn’t bother to look up from his paper. “Yep.”

“Hmmm,” Huan said, and then he stood up and wandered away, taking the napkin with him as well as the tea cup. I venture to say we’ll never see the napkin again. I’ll ask Zhi to ask Bob to try and locate the cup later, however. Knowing Huan it could end up anywhere, really.

Mako suddenly put the paper down. “Wait, was that my shirt?”

“Well darling, I couldn’t possibly offer him one of mine, it would be far too small.”

“Why couldn’t he take one of Qi’s?” Mako was scowling. Qi did not bother to answer this but merely continued to eat.

“My gracious, look at the time! Oh I am supposed to have a last fitting!” I bounced up. “The driver must be already waiting. I’ll just go and put myself together quickly, then.” I dashed out of the kitchen as swiftly as possible, which I often find is the best way to deal with your great-grandfather’s uncertain morning temper, if I am to perfectly honest, Progeny. It is a tactic that has served me well for fourteen years now and I see no reason whatsoever to change.

“Quit giving my clothes away to people,” Mako shouted after me, but I pretended I did not hear. I find it best that way.

Now as it happens I did, of course, have a fitting. As did the children, although I have only been privy to Zhi and Meili’s wedding clothes. Qi commandeered Naoki entirely and said that her dress shall be a surprise. I have no idea what it is she will be wearing. Qi already surprised us a great deal when they took her to get her hair cut. My gracious! Do not mistake me, I think her new bob is very flattering and it’s clear that Naoki herself loves it. It is far easier to care for than her long braids and I can only imagine it is easier for her to train with as well. I will confess, however, that it felt like someone had reached in and pulled my heart quite out of my chest when Qi brought her home like that, newly shorn and in a far more grown up dress. I know full well it was time, she is twelve years old, she is no longer a baby. Her hair and the new clothing Qi has procured for her is utterly appropriate for her age. (I did have complete faith that Qi would make sure of it; one simply cannot argue clothing with Qi. Their taste is exquisite.) She looks very smart indeed. But I cannot look at her and unsee that tiny little girl with the electrified pigtails and the bubbly giggle. This is terribly sentimental of me, Progeny. Mako, on the other hand, was devastated. He actually cried that night, although naturally I pretended I didn’t notice. Poor Mako. I think if he could have his way they would all stay small forever. Even Meili is no longer as small as she was, she is five now, and quite the independent little miss. (Although if I am being honest, even when she was an infant Meili always seemed to be a wise old soul. That’s just how she is, I suppose.)

Qi took one of Naoki’s long discarded locks and braided it, tying it off neatly with ribbons, giving it to Mako as a keepsake. Mako put it away in the box he keeps his memories in. It was very kind of Qi. Qi is not a sentimental person; partly because of their background, I think, but also partly because that is just who Qi is. However, Qi is a _sensitive_ person, and a generous one. I know that most people would not think that of them! They are truly very intimidating and as much as we may joke, Qi is lethal. But when Qi loves you then you may depend upon that love without any doubts or reservations. Qi loves us as much as we love them.

I did manage to find my youngest two (Zhi was in the garden with Bob and a magnifying glass, looking at some sort of worm infesting my favorite magnolia! Revolting, horrid thing, I must tell the gardeners to deal with it posthaste) and our driver took us to the fitting. Red is not Meili’s best color but I don’t think there is any color that could make her look bad, not really. Her dress is of the same red silk, done in a traditional style, with long, loose sleeves and the most darling matching red tulle skirt that comes to just above her knees. Zhi has a matching red jacket and trousers; both of them have the time-honored gold embroidery. Zhi’s is dragons and Meili’s is a lovely phoenix with flowers. They have matching red leather shoes and Izumi sent Meili a very small gold tiara, set with rubies. Meili is entranced with it, as you can well imagine; I have had quite the time trying to keep her from wearing it everywhere. (I have resorted, in fact, to promising her she may wear it whenever she likes after the wedding. I am certain that someone who is not on their honeymoon will handle it.)

I tried to casually infer that I should probably also see Naoki’s dress to make sure that all was well but was informed that she had had her final fitting the day before with Qi and that the dress had already been carefully wrapped and delivered to the house! I have no idea whatsoever where it might be! I did not see any deliveries yesterday! Is it wrong of a father to make sure that all is ready for his precious children? And you must know, I cannot ask Qi because if I do, they will merely grin at me, kiss the tip of my nose and saunter off, whistling insouciantly. Oh, why is Qi so very good at keeping secrets! They are not satisfactory at all on that front!

I took the children to lunch before taking them home, peeked in on the ballroom (oh, it really is coming along, I am so pleased) and took a call from Iroh, who let me know they’d all arrived at the hotel. I immediately invited them all to dinner; Iroh accepted and I also explained about the Last Night parties. Sozui is, of course, too young to attend but apparently his valet as well as several bodyguards are with them, so he will go back to the hotel after dinner. (Our children will be coming back home and will be supervised for the evening by Lin and LoLo, who, along with the rest of their generation, have declined to partake in the Last Night tradition this time around. Perhaps Lin is worried that another tattoo would be forthcoming.) I thought it might behoove me to take a bit of a nap before the evening’s festivities; to that effect I left the children in Qi’s capable hands and went upstairs to lay down for a bit. I wasn’t sure if I would fall asleep or not but I did. I was woken by Mako, who kissed me and told me I had better get up so I would have enough time to get myself ready. He came and sat in the bathroom with me as I repaired my hair, telling me how with Sitiak’s help he had rented out a yacht for the evening for Qi’s Last Night party. They shall cruise about the bay and drink expensive whiskeys and smoke and whatever else tipsy people do on a boat. (I trust that does not include falling off said boat, although I suppose Sitiak and Korra will be there to fish them out again if they do.) It sounds dreadfully boring to me but I do think Qi will enjoy it. I asked Mako if he knew what Nuo had planned for me and he told me he did not; all he knew was that Asami had helped her. Well, if Nuo has planned it then it must be good. It is Nuo, after all.

Mako had actually managed to hunt down Huan and sent him back to the hotel to get changed, I was told. Well then! Leave it to Mako to do it, I suppose. The rest of us arranged ourselves into hired cars to Kwong’s and arrived at the same time as Mako’s family, walking over from the hotel, two blocks away. I immediately ran for Grandma and gave her an extremely careful hug. (She is very old, you see, and must be handled with the utmost loving care.) I was asking her how she was when I heard Shu address Naoki.

“Oh. A haircut, hmm? Aren’t you just so cute! You’re really carrying off last year’s style!”

I turned, determined to say something. Shu is sixteen now; far too old to engage in this childish nonsense. She baits Naoki terribly and poor Naoki falls for it every single time. If you ask me, Chow and Liling have spoiled her more than a little. If I caught Naoki speaking that way to someone - especially a child four years her junior - you can be sure that there would be severe consequences. Which Miss Shu has clearly _not_ experienced.

Before I could open my mouth, however, Naoki turned and gazed at her erstwhile foster sister, her expression blank. She said nothing, merely staring at Shu as Shu sputtered and scowled, trying to goad Naoki into losing her temper and saying something. It was wholly ineffective; Naoki channeled Qi in the most annihilative way possible. She continued to stare, saying nothing, until Shu flounced off in a temper, shoving past her father and refusing to even greet the rest of us.

“Oh dear,” Liling said, pulling out her fan. “Oh dear. Well, you know how girls are.”

Grandma reached out and patted Naoki’s arm and smiled at her. Naoki reached over and gently hugged her. “Hello, Grandma. I’m so glad to see you.”

Grandma beamed and whispered something into Naoki’s ear that made her smile, and then kissed her cheek. “Now, where’s my Mako?”

Mako went to hug her and I saw Naoki meet Qi’s eyes. Qi dropped her a wink and nodded at her; Naoki returned it with a wide smile of her own. There now. Problem solved.

In we all went to Kwong’s, met immediately with the noise of all the Beifongs short the ones who live in my house. (It is a considerable noise, Progeny.) Since we had such a large group we’d just reserved the entirety of the restaurant for the evening, no point in trying to squeeze us all in to the one private dining room they have. I looked for Huan but didn’t see him; Ikki was there, however, along with his brother Baatar Jr. Last week Qi took the younger Baatar out and had him outfitted for several new suits as well as getting his hair cut and that hideously tomentous thicket removed from his face, my gracious. It turns out that under all of that scruff he’s devastatingly handsome. He resembles his father quite a great deal but has those distinctive hooded Beifong eyes. (I had met him previously when he and Kuvira had usurped my first coronation but I confess that I hadn’t really looked much at him, being far too terrified of Kuvira, quite frankly.) I can’t say as I can blame Ikki for snatching him right up. Purported brooding and all.

Next to arrive was Tenzin and his family along with Lin’s paternal niece and nephew who had been staying with them; we had just finished greeting them when Iroh came into the room, Juziya on his arm. She looked lovely; her hair pulled into the traditional topknot, clasped with the Crown Princess’s crown. She was wearing the usual dark red, black and gold, but her gown was flowing instead of incorporating the usual Fire Nation stark lines, sleeveless and with a high collar, a sheer shawl draped over her arms. Qi strode across the room with a smile and she smiled in return, her face unguarded for just a brief moment. I believe that she and Qi have discussed their childhoods, being mistaken as a girl (Qi) and a boy (Juziya). Not that I would ask, of course. It’s not my business and I may be a nosy old gossip but never about my family, Progeny. Juziya does not need to be gossiped over, either. Iroh let Qi have her and turned to greet Mako with a grin (which, knowing Mako, he did not appreciate).

Sozui gazed eagerly around the room and then frowned slightly. He turned to me. “Wu, didn’t Naoki come?”

I laughed. “Are you not going to say hello to me?”

He flushed and immediately bowed. “I beg your pardon for my rudeness. How do you do, Wu?”

Oh, the poor boy. I do have some compassion, you know. I was like this over Mako, I’m sure. I reached out and guided him out of his bow. “She’s right there, saying hello to her cousin Orchid. You see?”

He gazed and frowned again. “I don’t see her.”

At that point Naoki turned and spotted the family; minding her manners, she first went to greet Juziya, who said something complimentary about her hair, smiling down at her. Sozui’s mouth dropped open in horror.

“What happened to your hair?” he blurted, staring at her.

Naoki’s eyebrow arched. “It was cut, obviously.”

“But…why?”

Naoki began to scowl. “Because I wanted it to be cut.”

“I liked your old hair better,” Sozui said, looking distressed. “I don’t like it all short like this.” Iroh clapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head in despair.

“Sozui,” Juziya said, a warning in her voice.

“I’m sure I don’t care whether you like it or not,” Naoki said, eyes flashing. “And I don’t care to have any further discussion with someone who is going to make rude comments about my appearance. Excuse me, please.” She nodded at Juziya and then turned heel and stalked off, making her way to the one place he could not follow. (The ladies’ room, of course.) With a scornful noise towards Sozui - very reminiscent of her mother, my goodness! - Orchid put her lovely little nose into the air and followed Naoki, grabbing Iris on the way.

“Sozui, that was very badly done,” Juziya said, quietly enough so that only a few of us could overhear.

“But…her hair was so pretty.” Sozui gulped in a breath. “And no one told me. She didn’t even tell me!” His face crumpled as he practically ran to the gentlemen’s room.

“Well, that didn’t go well now did it?” A waft of that delectable floral perfume and then my Nuo was there. “Poor Naoki.” She kissed my cheek.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Iroh said, and strode off.

“Wu, I am sorry,” Juziya started, but I put my fingers to her wrist.

“They’re still young,” I said. “They are still learning all the ins and outs of it. Sozui can apologize and I will see to it that Naoki accepts it and we’ll put it behind us.” I smiled at her. “If you’ll allow a father put his not inconsiderable nose into it.” I patted my beak and that got a small laugh out of Juziya.

“I’ll go check on Naoki,” Nuo said, and off went her heels, click-click-clicking across the floor.

Qi bowed to Juziya and offered their arm, which she took. “Come on. I’ll bet after that you could use a glass of champagne.”

She laughed. “Are Crown Princesses allowed champagne?”

“Well gracious, this Prince certainly is,” I said, and took her other arm to help lead her in. “It is so lovely to have you here, Juziya. I am quite sincerely delighted you came.”

Her cheeks took on just the slightest hint of color. “Thank you, Wu.”

The dinner was, as per usual for Kwong’s, delicious. Rather than trying to create one hopelessly long table they set up one for our immediate family at the head and then had many smaller tables set around the room, filled to the brim with all of the people we know and love the most. I was glad to see that Huan had appeared and was sitting at the table with his brother and Ikki and their little boy. (I have not had much of a chance to meet him, I am truly sorry to say. He looks a very sweet little chap. Huan told me that his parents immediately took to him and that Ikki’s parents were exactly the same, Tenzin already taking him through those wind gates of his, little Goba happily sitting atop his grandfather’s broad shoulders.) I kept a close eye on Chun and Lady Chaiyun; according to Nuo they had been quite cozy at our brunch last week and naturally she was right, as she always is. Well, now! I shall have to winkle it out of Chun! I confess that I do approve, Progeny. Not that it is any of my business, of course. Chun has been alone for far too many years, however, and if she could find some happiness with someone else I would be truly happy for her.

There were many toasts made (LoLo’s had everyone in stitches, even Lin, although as always she tried to pretend she was unamused, not that LoLo minds, it’s obvious he enjoys teasing her) and if Qi and I held hands under the table well, who was to mind it? Oh my darling, darling Qi, dressed in their best Beifong green. I do love them so very much.

After dinner we all broke up. Various children were sent back to various places (mine were quite disgruntled that the Republic City Beifongs were going to be spending the night at the hotel with the Zaofu Beifongs, but we do need them at the house tomorrow; however, with Mako’s approval Su and Baatar promised them they could go to the hotel the day after the wedding itself and spend the next however many days with all of the cousins if they liked, which was some consolation, I believe) and the Last Night attendees were separated into groups. I had Nuo, Opal, Ikki, Jinora, Asami, Juziya, Katsura, Meng-Meng and Lin’s niece Bora with me and Qi took along Mako, Baatar Jr, Bolin, Wei, Wing, Sitiak, Korra, Yumi, Tu, Kai, Setsu, Lin’s nephew Kwan, Meelo and Iroh, of course.

You can imagine my surprise when Setsu peeled off from Qi’s group and headed over to ours with quite the cocky swagger. I do not know her all that well - Qi is her friend/enemy, not me - but she merely grinned and said, her eyes on Katsura, that she thought she’d go with the girls. I forbore from mentioning that both Korra and Yumi- also female - were going with Qi. If she would like to spend the evening attempting to flirt with a decidedly cool and indifferent Katsura then who was I to stop her? (Nuo jabbed an entirely unneeded elbow into my ribs over it, might I add. As if I didn’t know what was going on!)

Huan waffled back and forth as to whether or not he wanted to go but at the last minute got into the car and sat next to me without a word. I’m glad. I would have understood if he had chosen to go back to the hotel like Chow Jr and his equally shy wife but I would have missed him. Our very long car (it is some new design of Asami’s, it transports quite a great deal of people and is very plush inside, I think I might want one, although I am not sure where I could have it parked? Perhaps I need to remodel the garage!) whisked us away across the bridge and through our neighborhood, up towards the Sato Estate. Asami had very thoughtfully supplied us with champagne and aloe water to sip on as we drove along. The car took us right up to the front door and her majordomo bowed us in, taking our wraps and things before leading us to the doors of one of her salons. Asami stood in front of us, her eyes sparkling as she bowed.

“Welcome, ladies, to -”

“And Huan,” he said mildly, and Asami laughed.

“Right. Welcome ladies - and Huan -”

“And Wu,” Huan added helpfully (or at least I am sure he thought it was helpful, although I have my doubts as to whether or not Asami did).

“Welcome _everyone_ to Club Hikarimuji!” Asami said as quickly as possible. The doors swung wide open and we were escorted in.

Oh Progeny! It was marvelous! The entire room had been decorated in a koi motif, gold and red, with gambling tables set up, dealers in formal dress presiding over them. There were three card tables, a roulette wheel, one table for dicing, and a live jazz band playing in the background. Servers were at the ready, waiting to take our drink orders and provide us with delicious little nibbles. Still laughing, Asami gave us all baskets of gambling chips, each of which had been emblazoned with a brilliant golden koi.

“Asami! Nuo!” I cried, rendered momentarily speechless with rapture, hands clasped to my chest. Nuo wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. “How on earth…”

“Oh, don’t think I didn’t remember how much you love to gamble,” she said, her dimples out in full force. “All risk free and just for fun, of course. No real money involved.” She nodded towards Jinora and Ikki. “If you don’t know the rules the dealers will be happy to explain. The servers are here to take drink orders, with or without alcohol, as you desire. The band will take requests. Please, everyone, enjoy!”

“Now this is what I call a party,” Bora said, cracking her knuckles and heading for one of the poker tables with a manic grin. “Hey there, I’ll take a fire whiskey, front and center!”

“You know,” I murmured into Nuo’s ear, “Qi has several pairs of dice they use to cheat with.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” she replied into my ear, with one of her giggles.

“They cheated to get me into bed with them!”

She shot me a look, her eyes wide. “That’s deviousness worthy of a Hou-Ting.”

“Yes, I know. It was really quite arousing.” I kissed her cheek. “Let’s go to the dice table first!”

I took her along with me as she giggled some more, flushed slightly pink with excitement. Nuo rarely lets her hair down (both literally and figuratively) but I could see she was planning on enjoying herself to the fullest, clutching her silk embroidered basket of chips in her dainty little hands.

“I don’t know any of these rules,” Huan said, gazing around the room and taking a step backwards. “I don’t think I can move the fish right.”

Ikki smiled at him. “I think roulette is easy enough to learn. And it doesn’t really matter if you know how to play or not, it’s just for fun.” One of the servers was hovering near her elbow.

“May I take your order, madam?”

“Madam.” She grinned and snorted. “Sure. I would like some chilled mango juice. And he will have coconut bubble tea, but it needs to be at room temperature.” She caught the server’s eye. “Room temperature. It’s very important, okay? Very important.”

“Yes, madam.” The server bowed and walked away.

“I like coconut bubble tea,” Huan said, and perked up a little. “You can chew it. Nuo, can we eat any of these little foods?” He frowned. “But I don’t know what they are.”

Nuo gave him a very affectionate smile. “Yes, you do. They are all labeled with everything that is in them. Look and see.” He walked over to a table that was covered with all sorts of delectable nibbles and peered down before flashing her one of his rare grins. “I thought you might be coming with us, so I made sure the caterer did it for you.”

He came back and hugged her, bringing her right up off of the floor. “Thank you for always being my good friend, Nuo.”

“You are so very welcome, Huan.” He put her down, very carefully, and she dabbed at her suddenly moist eyes.

“Did I make you cry? I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He frowned at her.

“No, dearest, just the good kind of crying. Now go get yourself a snack and let Ikki take you to the roulette table. The rules there are very easy.”

“I don’t understand good crying,” he said, but was interrupted by Ikki handing him a dumpling, which he nibbed at suspiciously before popping the entire thing in his mouth. “Oh shrimp! I like these!”

“I know you do, gambling man. Come on. So here’s the thing, the lady there is going to spin the ball and you can bet on either red or black…” Ikki led him off, Huan listening very carefully to her instructions.

“How do you suppose she knows how to play roulette?” Nuo asked as we made our way to the dicing table. Meng-Meng was already there, some improbably green and pink layered drink with a rather twisty bright blue straw in it next to her.

“I think people sometimes have the wrong idea about airbenders. They really aren’t as stuffy as they are so often made out to be. Or at least in my experience. Meng-Meng, what is that you’re drinking?”

“A Spirit World Froth,” she replied, and slapped a bet down. “You should try one.”

I motioned the server to bring one for both Nuo as well as myself. “Do you know how to play?”

“Please. I’m a Lower Ring girl, just like Meng-Meng.” She and Meng-Meng grinned at each other. “Hard ten, sister's best friend, under and over and fuck ‘em on out,” she said, her accent flattening out into a gutteral twang, holding up two of her fingers before tossing down a chip. Meng-Mang threw her head back and laughed.

“Long and strong, little sister,” Meng-Meng shot right back at her, slapped down three chips of her own, kissed the dice in her hand and flung them hard along the table, avidly watching as they skipped across the felt. “Shit!”

“Bet to the lady in pink,” the dealer said, with a nod to Nuo, sliding over her chips.

“You’re damn straight it is.” Nuo’s eyes lit up with wicked glee. “Now let’s get to some business here.”

Being a fairly sensible (and at that point, sober) man, Progeny, I was certainly not going to get into the middle of Meng-Meng and Nuo’s descent into exuberant Lower Ring profanity. Not to mention that I do not have a head for sums, which Meng-Meng notably does. (Nuo does not have the head for sums that Mako and Meng-Meng have; however, she is wily and canny and has an almost preternatural ability to predict what people will do. It’s how she’s always able to anticipate one’s needs the way she does.) I left them to their Spirit World Froths (far too sweet for me, oh, I did not care for it _at all_) and happily wandered the room after ordering a glass of champagne. I may be predictable, but at least I know what I like!

I ended up sitting at the Pai Sho Poker table with Jinora and Juziya. The dealer dealt me in; I put down my chips and studied the cards I’d been given.

“We play with berries at home,” Jinora said, tossing down two cards and getting another two from the dealer. “Although Ikki used to eat hers and couldn’t bet any longer.”

We all glanced over at Ikki, perched on a stool at the roulette table, swinging her legs and eating from a plate loaded with goodies, laughing at something Huan was saying. “Is she actually any good at poker?”

Jinora just shrugged. “Who knows? She either ate all of her berries or just got up and wandered off in the middle of it.” She gave Juziya a quick glance and slid over another chip. “Meelo’s the one who’s really good at cards.”

I was beginning to suspect that Meelo was not the only one. I got three new cards from the dealer and put down my chips.

“Actual Pai Sho is always popular among Fire Nation nobility,” Juziya said, with a nod to me. She kept her cards. “But I learned poker from my uncle. Very popular aboard ship.” She put down twice as many chips as Jinora, whose face remained inscrutable.

I debated over my own cards. A fair hand, but nothing worth betting for. “Fold,” I said, and tossed them down. It is not that I mind losing money, Progeny. I have plenty of money. (And in any case this wasn’t real money anyhow.) But I do dearly hate to lose a game. Juziya shot me a look that was so like her grandmother that I nearly broke out in a sweat. She didn’t say anything, however, just raised Jinora.

They were quite a pair; Juziya with her finely-boned face and those golden amber eyes that defined her family and Jinora, with her clear brown eyes and what I had been told was an uncanny resemblance to her grandfather. Here we were, the three of us; the great-granddaughter, granddaughter, and great-grandson of the people who had founded this city. I wondered, had they ever sat like this, playing a game of cards and talking? My great-grandfather had written of Firelord Zuko, of Avatar Aang, of Katara, of the city born here on the coast. He wrote of his travels on his own, tasting freedom for the first time in his life, cut far too short by the responsibilities of his kingdom. He returned to Ba Sing Se, his bear in tow, to take up ruling - for real, that time, no longer a puppet. He’d married as expected, helped rebuild the parts of the Earth Kingdom decimated by the Fire Nation’s armies, sent money to help the Southern Water Tribe, never forgetting where Sokka and Katara had come from. He was older, my grandfather; no longer a boy when the Avatar and his companions had shown up at his palace, child soldiers, desperately trying to make reparations for one hundred years worth of war. Am I anything like him? I often wonder, but there’s no one left to tell me. And the Earth Kingdom is no more.

Well, never mind, Progeny. There, you see? The older I get the more maudlin I become. What I needed was another glass of champagne to get myself back into the party mood, and I fetched one before wandering over to see how Setsu was faring with Katsura at the blackjack table. Not well, alas! It isn’t as if I could blame her; Katsura is twenty now and other than the clear green of her namesake reflected in her eyes is the spitting image of her mother. Chun is a beautiful woman, and so is Katsura. I love her deeply; she is like the little sister I never had. I do worry about Setsu trying to take advantage of a very properly brought up Earth Kingdom noble girl, even though Katsura is an adult. She was a very sheltered young girl, you see.

“Hello ladies, make way for the almost married gentleman!” I said, squeezing myself between them, crowding Setsu onto the next stool. The look she gave me was enough to scorch me but Katsura’s eyes were dancing. “And how are the cards at this particular table?”

“Very well for me. I’m not so sure for everyone else.” Katsura kissed my cheek. “Are you going to play with me?”

“Naturally, that’s why I’m sitting.”

I waited as they played the hand out; Katsura took the round, and then the dealer sent cards spinning my way. A natural twenty? I would hold, then. “Darling, may I just say that that shade of blue is breathtaking on you?” I refrained from mentioning the daring little slice of shapely leg she was showing, which was wasted on me entirely. Not that I was its intended audience, naturally. “The embroidered pink peonies are ravishing as well. Now spill…where did you get it?”

Katsura laughed as she motioned for another card. “A new designer that just arrived from Ba Sing Se. Qi took me there and introduced me.”

Just as I had thought. There isn’t a designer worth their salt in Republic City Qi does not know, although they remain loyal to their own. “Did they do your dress for the wedding as well?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to tell you what it looks like, if that’s what you’re hinting.”

“I would never!” I gasped theatrically and pressed my hand to my chest. “Whatever can you possibly be insinuating!” We put down our cards and I won, which pleased me, and after a shuffling of chips the dealer dealt again.

“I believe I am saying that you are trying to slyly find out what I will be wearing.”

“I am devastated that you would think such a thing of me. Here we are, almost like brother and sister-”

“And yet, I still won’t tell you.”

“You wound me, you really do.” I pouted at her as she laughed again, and I called for another card. Ah, twenty again. Suddenly, Setsu flung her cards down to the table and stalked off, not even finishing the round. The dealer merely blinked and played through as I won again. “Now I’ve angered her,” I murmured to Katsura.

“She’ll survive it.”

“I know I will sound like the worst elder brother in history, but you will be careful of her, won’t you, my love? She’s…well. She is very fast, you understand.”

“Oh, I’m aware of her reputation.” Katsura signaled for another drink and took up her cards, glancing at them and holding. “I love that you worry about me-” and her smile at me showed me that she really meant it “-but there is nothing a Fire Nation noblewoman can get past a woman raised by the Lady Chun Ligao. You may trust that my mother taught me how to handle a hotheaded, fast womanizer.”

I could not really argue that, of course. So I did not, merely leaned over and kissed her cheek as I risked another card. Alas! A twenty-three. Well, that’s what hubris will get you. With a satisfied little smirk Katsura laid down a perfect twenty-one. “There, now you’ve shown me up. I think I’ll need another glass of champagne to soothe my ruffled feathers.”

She and I played alone for quite some time until Opal finally joined us, cheeks slightly flushed, the opal and pearl pendant Qi had given her for her birthday from the treasures found at their lodge adorning her pretty neck. “Mind if I join?” she asked and Katsura patted the stool to the other side of her.

“I’d be careful, though,” Katsura said, and tapped a painted fingernail onto the table. “Wu’s on a winning streak.”

“Well, it is my party, I feel it’s only fair.”

Opal started to reply but a there was a quite a ruckus from the roulette table that drew everyone’s focus, including the dealers. Huan was standing there, a look of elated mystification on his face, staring as Ikki, chortling with delight, was scooping up a tremendous number of chips, putting them into his overflowing basket.

“My gracious, Huan!” I called across, and hopped off my stool, making sure to take my champagne glass with me. “What on earth?”

“I won.” He frowned. “Little Bird, we’re out of room. Put the rest in your basket.”

“Okay,” she said, laughing. “Your chips are my chips, eh?”

“All of me is yours,” he said absently before turning to me. “I didn’t know I was going to win.”

I sidled up next to him. “Well, no one does. That’s the fun of it all.”

He shrugged. “Well, I don’t really like the not knowing of it but Ikki said it was a party and that we were in a safe place. So I bet on my favorite number and lost almost all of my chips but then it won.” He glanced at his basket, brow furrowed. “But I don’t understand what we are supposed to do with all of these. Are we supposed to keep them?” He plucked one up and peered at it. “It’s wooden, I can’t bend it.”

“There are going to be prizes depending on how many chips you have,” Asami said, appearing to his other side. “Nuo and I were keeping it as a surprise.”

“Oh!” Huan was intrigued. “So I can give you them and you will give me something else in exchange?”

Asami smiled. “Yes, exactly that.”

“May I keep one if I want to?”

“You may keep as many as you like,” Asami reassured him, before turning to the room at large. “Ladies! If I could have your attention. We do have another little surprise for all of you.” She gestured over at the corner of the room closest to the musicians, where there were red velvet chairs set up in a semi-circle. She raised her voice over the muted playing of the jazz combo and caught the eye of her majordomo. “Everyone finish this round and join us? We’ll give away the prizes and such. Please hand your baskets over to the dealers, who will count them.” Huan immediately put the chip in his hand into his pocket.

Nuo peeled away from the dicing table, steps just slightly unsteady. I would worry about her in those impossibly high heels she wears but Nuo has never, to the best of my knowledge, had a spill in them. I believe she might walk even better in them than in her bare feet. Or perhaps that was the champagne doing my thinking for me. Oh dear. I am afraid I had had quite a lot, as had Nuo. She grabbed my arm in hers and whispered into my ear, “We’re both drunk, my love.”

“What a thing to say!” I admonished her, as I tried to push a loose strand of her hair back into her elaborate updo. “I’m certain I’m only just tipsy.”

“You look pretty drunk to me,” Huan said, grabbing at my free elbow, walking me smartly over to the more ornate, gilded chair set front and center. “Is this his chair, Nuo?”

“Throne,” Nuo said, and giggled, plopping herself into the chair at my right. “Did you never sit in the throne at the palace before those hooligans tore it apart?”

“I did once,” I whispered, leaning towards her. “In secret. If Hou-Ting had found out she probably would have had ten little boys flogged. It was very uncomfy. I quite sincerely hope it gave her hemorrhoids.” She and I broke into giggles over that.

“Royal piles,” she blurted out, and that was even funnier. Huan rolled his eyes at us and sat down to my left, Ikki to his other side.

“He’s going to have a terrible headache tomorrow morning,” he told Ikki, and then, to my surprise, waved down a server and ordered two large glasses of aloe water for both Nuo and me. “Ikki, take his champagne away from him.”

“But it’s my party,” I said. It is with great regret that I tell you I was pouting, Progeny. Oh dear. I handed over my glass to Ikki, however. “You know what you are, Huan? You’re…you’re…well! You are simply a debacchation defecator!” This set Nuo off even more.

“You know, you can just say party pooper like the rest of us,” Huan grumbled. “Show off.” I gasped, hand to my heart in outrage.

“That’s His Majesty King Show Off the First to you, young man,” Nuo barked out and then dissolved back into giggles.

“Young man,” Huan muttered, giving Nuo a perfectly executed Beifong side-eye. “I’m older than you are. Now be quiet, Asami’s going to talk.”

“My gracious!”

“Shhh!”

Nuo and I took the aloe water offered by the server and attempted to pay attention to Asami, who seemed regrettably sober. Although to be fair, she was the hostess, and I never drink when I am hosting either. I quickly looked about the room. Huan and the airbending sisters were sober, but thankfully the rest looked like they’d been quite enjoying their evening. Bora, Lin’s very pregnant niece, had cheeks so flushed she looked like she was on fire. She was sitting in her chair, sprawled out in what was certainly not a ladylike way. However, she did not seem to care one way or the other about it. I confess I rather envied her that.

“So, it is with great pleasure that I announce this evening’s winner of the most chips…” Asami looked around slowly for effect. “And the winner is…Huan!”

“That’s my man!” Ikki called out, laughing, as Huan’s face lit up.

“Really? I came in first?”

“You did,” Asami said, smiling. “Thanks to that last big win.”

“I never come in first for anything!” He grabbed my hand. “Wu! I came in first!”

“Yes, I am quite delighted for you,” I said, and despite my bibulous state I was altogether sincere.

Her majordomo handed Asami something quite large which turned out to be a bright red silk pillow, as big as my torso, embroidered all over with the same gold koi as on the chips. In bright green and blue embroidered characters it said, _I WON BIG AT WU__’S LAST NIGHT PARTY. _“Here you are, Huan, congratulations!” Asami handed it to him and he took it reverently.

“I love it,” he said, genuine in the way that only Huan could be. “Oh, Little Bird, can we put it on our bed at home?”

“Of course!” she replied, grinning. “It’s glorious!” He ran his fingers over it solemnly, his smile nearly taking over his face.

“It is magnificent,” I told him, and he turned that smile to me. “I believe I am envious!”

“I know you aren’t really, but it makes me happy that you’re pretending because we’re friends.” He hugged me with the pillow between us, squashing me and nearly upsetting my aloe water. “I’m glad I came, this has been fun.”

“Hell of a cushion,” Bora called from the back row, grinning. “Wait until Goba sees it!”

“Wait until Baatar sees it,” Ikki laughed, catching Bora’s eye, and the two of them smirked at each other.

“Baatar can suck it,” Huan said, petting his pillow.

“And there it is,” Bora said, snorting.

The rest of the prizes were equally as silly and fun, and done with the same theme; Nuo got a red and gold silk fan that had my photo on it, surrounded by dragons and phoenixes; she immediately put it to work. (If I know my own Nuo - and I do know her, I do - she will bring it out and use it in many inopportune moments in the future.) Meng-Meng got a deliciously fat waving cat statue, with my name emblazoned across its generous belly, which garnered quite a lot of laughter. Bora’s prize was a small porcelain vase, painted with CLUB HIKARIMUJI, which she declared would, and I quote, spruce up her kitchen. Katsura got a large bottle of spirits with me on the label and Setsu got a cloisonne comb with the koi design. The two of them ended up swapping; Katsura has bobbed her hair, but it is still long enough for a comb, whereas Set’s hair is cropped short much like Qi’s. I believe Setsu invited Katsura to come and partake of the spirits with her but Katsura primly declined. (Setsu has quite a lot to learn about wooing Earth Kingdom nobility. Not that I am going to help her!) Juziya got a silk scarf with koi surrounding the name of the venue and immediately put it around her neck; Jinora got a beautifully inked scroll with the fish and the date and the words “Wu’s Last Night Party” on it, which clearly amused her and Opal got a chubby plush koi with a red cravat pinned with a tiny poker chip, which she declared would be perfect for Pearl. That left Ikki coming in last place, something which did not seem to bother her in the least. Her prize was an odd looking wooden tube, painted red, closed at both ends, emblazoned with I LOST IT ALL AT WU’S LAST NIGHT PARTY. She took it from Asami, puzzled, who told her to turn it on end. She did so, and it made a terribly flatulent noise, which sent Ikki into paroxysms of laughter.

“Mine’s the best,” she cried, and made it break wind several times.

“Do it again,” Huan said, laughing in that silent way of his, and she complied, the two of them nearly falling over.

Now you might note that I did not get a prize, Progeny; I had noted it as well and was feeling a bit out of sorts about it when Asami announced that my prize was on its way. Slightly mollified, I was turning to ask Ikki to refrain from making her tube toot yet once again when the lights dimmed and the band struck up a rather slinky tune. Nuo leaned over to whisper in my ear. “This one was especially my idea.”

“It had better be a good prize,” I groused, but then sat up in surprise as a Dai Li agent entered the room. He was really quite the pulchritudinous young fellow, with large brown eyes and what appeared to be considerable musculature under his uniform. I didn’t recognize him, although I supposed he might have been a newer agent, come straight from Ba Sing Se. I leaned into Nuo, more than a little concerned. “Has something happened? Is it the Royalists? Oh my gracious!”

“Well hello there, Officer Pointy Hat,” Bora called out, whistling enthusiastically, waving her glass of aloe water at him. “Ikki! Maybe we need some enforcers up north!”

The agent stood in front of me and gestured dramatically with those overly long sleeves. “Your Highness!” he cried, eyes narrowing, “I’m taking you in!”

“Goodness,” I breathed, looking around, utterly bewildered. “Whom do you report to? Because I am certain-”

“Prepare to pay for your crimes of passion,” he said, and with that started to gyrate his hips in the most distracting manner possible along to the beat of the music. I am terribly ashamed to say that my mouth dropped open and I could not seem to close it.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” bellowed Bora with a loud cheer, and Meng-Meng started to clap.

“I am reasonably sure the Dai Li do not engage in this sort of lascivious behavior when taking someone into custody,” I protested, and Nuo buried her head into my shoulder, laughing hysterically.

“I don’t think he’s real Dai Li,” Huan announced to the room in general. “He’s not even an earthbender.”

“Well then why is he…” Suddenly my champagne-addled brain caught up. “NUO BEIFONG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” I cried in the most scandalized tones possible, before I pointed at Juziya. “THE CROWN PRINCESS IS HERE!”

“Oh don’t mind me,” said Juziya, staring at the so-called Dai Li with great interest as he started to take off his gloves, finger by finger. He tossed the first one at Juziya, who snatched it out of the air with a rather mischievous look. Opal was the recipient of the second one and she stood up and waved it around in triumph.

“Come on, boy, let’s see some skin!” Bora was quite enjoying herself, I must say. Poor Jinora was pink to the roots of her hair, however, and Setsu just looked bored with it all. Ikki, on the other hand, was whistling in quite the cheeky manner despite Huan’s mighty frown.

“I don’t get it,” he said. “He’s not really arresting Wu, is he?”

“Depends on whether or not Wu wants to get arrested,” cried Opal, still waving around her glove. “Cuff him! Use your rock fists!”

“He could pound into me with those rock fists anytime,” Bora hooted, and Ikki nearly fell over. Even Set laughed at that one.

I snatched my hands behind my back as the man got closer to me, his intimate area nearly in my face, my word! I could hardly catch my breath, I had no idea what to do with myself! Nuo was no help whatsoever, as she jumped up and reached into the neckline of her dress, pulling out a rather alarmingly large wad of yuan that I assume had been hiding amongst her decolletage all evening, waiting for the most auspicious moment. “Come and get some cash, ladies!” All of the women present - with the exception of Setsu, who rolled her eyes - leapt forward and took bills from Nuo, laughing and gathering close behind me. Even Jinora, pink as she was, had a handful.

“Why do we need money? Oh Wu, look, he’s undoing his collar!” Huan took the bills Bora handed him and stared down at them. “Am I supposed to buy something?”

My throat was bone dry and I seemed to have misplaced my aloe water. My goodness, but his eyes were a rich, earthy brown. I do like a pair of brown eyes, gracious me. Which Nuo very well knows! How dare she use it against me! Some friend she was! His collar sagged open as he turned his back to us to unbutton his surcoat and slide it off his shoulders. His firm derriere was right there. I could have taken a juicy little bite out of it, if I had chosen. Just a small, friendly nibble, you understand. The merest taste.

I blush to even write the words, Progeny! I am afraid you must forgive me! I am not usually so salacious, it was all of the champagne.

“Oh no wait, I get it, we’re supposed to give him the money.” Huan looked pleased. “I read about this in one of Wei’s dirty magazines once.”

“Wait, what dirty magazines? Where did he have dirty magazines?” Opal leaned close to her brother.

“Oh, he hid them on the far side of my atelier, right across from where you hid all of your writing notebooks.”

“HUAN BEIFONG! Did you read my writing notebooks!”

Huan quickly moved behind Ikki. “No.”

The risque dancer took a step back and bumped his posterior into my nose and I am dreadfully sorry to say that I squeaked loud enough to be heard over the sounds of various females shouting. He ignored me to drop his surcoat onto the floor, however, his long tunic soon following after quite a great deal of rather tantalizing gyrations. He was not wearing an undershirt of any kind! It was just his bare chest! Which, may I add, he flexed with the most enticing undulations, I was feeling quite faint at that point, I can assure you!

He spun around very quickly, looked me right in the eye and did something with his pectoral muscles which made them jump up and down. Unheard over the enthusiastic cheering of the ladies I made a very undignified whimper. My behavior was not at all befitting a Prince of the House of Hou-Ting I am afraid. But you must understand, he could make them move independently of each other! I have never seen the like! He smirked at that point and put his hands above his hat, writhing his hips in tight circles, those pectoral muscles jumping away, the hat’s tassel swaying to and fro. I tried to put my hands over my eyes but Nuo yanked them back down, laughing.

“Oh, your face! Oh, Wu!”

“Nuo!” I ignored the smudge in the corner of one of my lenses as I got an eyeful of the man’s chest as he straddled me on the chair, hovering very close over my legs. I made the most humiliating noise I believe I have ever made. He leaned closed and breathed in my ear and I raised a hand to do I am not sure what, exactly, but managed to get a handful of very firm flesh. “I never,” I managed, before nearly succumbing to what can only be described as a delicate swoon. Thankfully he chose that moment to slide away from me, shimmying over towards Nuo, who very happily wiggled in her chair, her capacious bosom nearly putting his eye out. Away he went to thrust himself in the most depraved manner at Juziya! How could I ever explain to her uncle, never mind her grandmother! My entire body sagged in horror as she laughed up at him, daringly teasing the ends of her new scarf across his bare chest. I hardly need write that it was not behavior befitting a Crown Princess! The man danced away from her to be met with Bora, who happily oscillated with him for a bit, encouraged by her fellow ladies with whoops that sounded like something a dockworker might make!

The man made his way back in front of me, shaking back and forth before grabbing at his trousers; with a terrible ripping sound they flew right off of him, leaving him in nothing but his boots, hat and some sort of underwear that could hardly even be given that name, let me assure you. It was quite a shocking moment! And that underwear! It covered only the very barest of necessities in the front and was nothing but a disappearing string in the back, leaving his bottom in the flesh and quite exposed! The roaring got even louder at that point as he danced about, twirling his hat’s tassel and making sure we were all given an unobstructed view of all of his uncovered bits, as it were. All of him was quite firm. Quite firm indeed.

It was at this point, as he made his way over to vulgarly grind his barely restrained manhood into Nuo’s face that she took one of her yuan and, with the most wicked smile I believe I have ever seen from her, tucked it neatly into one of the straps (if you can even call something that minuscule a strap!) of his undergarment. This set off a chain reaction; all of the ladies (with the exception of Setsu, who had gotten herself another drink and was picking through the ravaged remains of the snack table) started to insert yuan into various parts of his costume. Bora, who is quite a tall woman, even spiked one bill onto the point of his hat. The man moved his hips about even more, the tassel occasionally slapping at the ladies, none of whom seemed to mind. Katsura, who as I well know is a very proper noblewoman, let her hands linger far too long as she attempted to find an empty space along his clothed bits to wedge her money. Jinora managed to tuck one bill into the man’s boots before shoving the rest of her money at Ikki, laughing and retreating with a red face to perch safely on one of the stools still left at the gambling tables. Huan, who had been standing there, merely observing, suddenly reached forward and tugged the little pouch covering the dancer’s unmentionables away from his body, stuffing his cash down there, his hand disappearing to the wrist. The dancer’s eyes widened in surprise and there was a collective gasp around the room.

“Huan!” Nuo’s mouth dropped open. “What are you doing! You can’t do that! Take your hand away!”

He blinked at her. “Can’t do what? I thought we were giving him money.” He removed his hand, free of yuan. The dancer’s pouch was bulging even more than it had previously. Not that I was really looking, you understand.

“You can’t put it in _there!_”

He furrowed his brow. “But there was room there. And anyhow, that’s how they did it in Wei’s magazine.”

“I beg of you, please don’t do anything else tonight - or any night - that you may have seen in any of Wei’s magazines,” Nuo said, trying her very best not to laugh, and not succeeding at all.

Huan just rolled his eyes and sighed. “Everyone has different rules.” With that he wandered off to sit next to Jinora, who stared at him as well as at her sister, who was shouting something about making it rain and airbending yuan down over the man.

I can hardly even write about the rest of the coquettish chicanery the man engaged in in order to collect his money! Nuo at one point had gotten up to cavort along with him, her hair doing its best to slide out of her pins, hanging around her face. The dancer tucked a single bill back into her expansive bosom and all the ladies cheered, Meng-Meng shouting something in her Lower Ring dialect that I didn’t catch but that made Nuo laugh so hard she nearly choked. But you could have knocked me over with a feather when Juziya shot a perfectly executed stream of flame close to his face to get his attention; once she had it, she flung her scarf around his back and, holding on to both ends, danced with him trapped inside of it. I am so used to seeing her with her perfectly presented court face on that I forget, sometimes, that she is a firebender. And firebenders do run hot, as it were. As I well know.

OH MAKO! Oh my goodness, what would he say if he heard about this! HE CAN NEVER HEAR ABOUT THIS!

Juziya let the man go with a laugh; Meng-Meng took over, executing some dance moves that I know would have given her mother the immediate vapors! Juziya turned and winked at Katsura and with a bow, took her hand and started to dance with her. I know nearly every court dance for the past five hundred years and I can assure you, this was most certainly not one of them. Setsu bristled from her spot near the hors d'oeuvres, eyes narrowing as she prowled towards them.

“Your Highness,” Set said, her bow barely adequate. “May I cut in.” It was not a question.

Juziya gave her the same sort of icily disdainful stare that her grandmother has honed to perfection. “No.” Katsura simply fluttered her eyelashes and tried to look demure. Demure my well-shaped royal foot. She does not fool me. I distinctly saw her give that man’s bare rump several lingering looks! What would her mother say!

“Your Highness,” Set nearly growled, leaning closer, but Juziya merely sniffed.

“Restrain yourself, Lady Himura.”

Set bared her teeth but with another curt bow, stalked her way right out of the room, managing to slam the double doors behind her. Juziya, to my eternal astonishment, gave Katsura another wink, and Katsura laughed and thanked her before the two of them turned their attention back to Asami, who although sober, was still laughing while the man danced around her and she put some yuan in the top of one of his boots, his undergarments not having any room left. I was frankly shocked to see that someone had actually stuffed some bills into the man’s…well! Into where the string disappeared! My gracious! Who on earth had done that!

I do not think I have ever blushed so hard for so long in my entire life, Progeny. I had long since pulled my fan out of my breast pocket and was giving it quite the energetic workout. I had thought we were finished; there did not seem to be any yuan left and frankly I thought the man might be getting a little chilled, seeing as he was not properly clothed. I was wrong, however; with a swagger, he turned his attention towards me and came my way, dancing right up to me before reaching down and thrusting my thighs apart with his hands. I admit I let out with a little screech; I was not expecting it. The ladies were cheering so loudly they were practically drowning out the jazz combo, who had picked up the volume just a bit. Without further ado, the so-called Dai Li agent put one foot on my chair between my legs and stepped up onto it, positioning his inguinal region right into my face, thrusting it at me and knocking my spectacles askew as he grabbed at my hair and tossed it about with his hands!

My coiffure!

My spectacles!

My dignity!

Oh, but he wasn’t finished! He leapt off of me and then, in a feat of gymnastic prowess, cartwheeled himself into my lap upside down, grasping onto my legs for balance as I automatically grabbed his waist, shimmying his upside down groin mere inches from my nose as I squawked my abject surprise. Then, as I was trying to remember how to breathe, he practically sat on my face and slid down so that he was sitting in my lap, taking my hands along with him to run them along his very chiseled, nude chest. I do not know what he did - he was facing the ladies - but their encouragement escalated as he pressed up against me, stroking his hands up and along my inner thighs until he reached a particular area that had, up until that point, only been privy to the hands of my spouses! There I was, pinned under his gloriously overt form, when to my unmitigated astonishment he gave my Sacrosanct Imperiality what was unmistakably a prolonged and (may I say) rather expert grope before rolling off and bowing at me as well as the ladies, grinning as they applauded him and Ikki considerately bent up the yuan that had scattered about the floor into a nice pile for him to collect.

And what was I doing, you may ask? Merely sitting there, half-slumped in my chair, trying to catch my breath and regain my equilibrium. Which, I might add, I was not really accomplishing, despite my very best efforts. I was in such a daze that I really was not paying attention as the man left, his clothes under one arm, holding one of the chip buckets which Huan had considerately given him to hold his extra cash. All I could do was fan myself and murmur, over and over again, “I never.”

Eventually Nuo brought me my coat and helped me get into it, the group of us walking back to the waiting long car of Asami’s, the women thanking her and Nuo for a wonderful time, laughing and joking and discussing the many merits of the evening. (The topic of the faux-Dai Li Agent was dominating the conversation, to no one’s surprise.) Nuo plunked me down on the seat and wrapped her arms about me. She smelled of her gorgeous perfume as well as champagne, her hair hopelessly out of half of her pins. She did not seem to care, however.

“Did you have fun?”

“Nuo! How could you have done it! I am mortified, simply mortified!”

“A brown-eyed Dai Li boy,” she whispered into my ear. “Your first crush. I didn’t forget.”

“Gracious,” I whispered back at her, and she squeezed me. “What will Mako say?”

She clucked her tongue. “What happens on your Last Night stays on your Last Night. Mako knows that.”

“He did not know you were going to hire a stripper,” I sputtered, and she laughed.

“He’ll live.” She kissed my cheek. “Did you have fun, though?” She rested her head against mine, in that way she does with me. I love it, very much.

“Yes,” I whispered and put my arms around her in return.

“Good,” she said, and we sat like that together as we dropped Opal off first and then drove to my house, where I was left into LoLo’s capable hands as the rest of them headed back to the hotel. LoLo half-carried me up to our bedroom, made me drink an unbearably large glass of aloe water and then efficiently stripped my clothes off of me, tumbling me into bed with only my silk shorts on.

“Looks like you had quite a night, my boy,” he laughed, and then to my eternal delight, kissed my forehead fondly before turning out the lights. “Sleep tight, now.”

I did not even awaken when Mako and Qi came home, but rather slept on, dreaming of tassels and rock fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thank you to [Jenna Dewan's glorious lip sync of Pony,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecSuLdwRATI) which helped me with some of the moves. (And a shout out to the ladies in the audience, who if they weren't already queer by the time she started, were clearly there by the time she finished.)


	3. Day Three: Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 14th Day, 186 AG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing all the preparations; apologies are made.

Republic City

Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 14th Day, 186 AG

Thanks to Huan and LoLo’s efforts I was not too terribly off the next morning. I will confess that I had rather hoped to stay abed; sadly, this was not to be. Yijun arrived at a distressingly early hour, his offensive house slippers on full display, that mousy little assistant of his in tow. (Gen! It was Meili that informed me. She is very good with details, despite her relatively few years. I didn’t bother to ask Naoki or Zhi; much like her father she does not care and Zhi rarely notices anything that does not have an exoskeleton.) He actually walked up the stairs and called “Yoo-hoo!” through our bedroom door; Mako rolled over and there was murder in his eyes. I was going to call something extremely irritable back through the door - the second floor is not for the likes of him! - but then I heard him let out with a strangled shout and blurt out, “Royal Consort! I did not see you there!”

“Ha,” Mako said, and rolled back over. “That’s what he gets. Butthead.”

“Kindly do not let the children hear you call him that.”

Mako merely snorted and reached out to pull me closer. “Like it matters.” He nuzzled at me. “How’s your head?”

“Hmph. My head is fine.” While not precisely fine it was nothing that some breakfast and a longer sleep could not have addressed. Alas! The sleep was out of the question. “Did you have a nice time last night?”

“Yeah, we did, actually. A little cold on deck but we mostly kept indoors.”

“And you just…sailed about?” I yawned, and stretched experimentally.

“Yeah, traded stories, got caught up, shot the shit, that kind of thing. Korra and Sitiak did a little night swimming but the rest of us weren’t having it, too cold. But you know how waterbenders are. We had a late meal, tried out a few new whiskeys, that fucking Iroh brought some of these new cigars with him, it’s this new tobacco strain they’re growing in the Fire Nation. Pretty smooth taste, I liked it.”

“Must you refer to him that way?”

“Yep.” He kissed me, his stubble scratching pleasantly along my own. “What about you guys?”

“Oh, we had an evening of gambling, Asami decorated one of her salons, gave us all baskets of chips to play with.”

He smiled at that. “You must have loved it.”

“I did, in fact.” I cupped his cheek in my hand. “Oh, I wish we could stay here in bed.”

“The Butthead’s going to implode if you don’t haul your ass downstairs,” Qi said, appearing next to the bed, fully dressed. How on earth they are able to get through a perfectly good, solid door without any noise I will never, ever know. “That means you, too.” They leaned over to poke Mako in the back. “Up and at ‘em.”

I flopped over to my back. “Are the children awake?”

“Awake, bathed, currently breakfasting.” Qi grinned. “I let the two of you sleep in.”

“Oh, my hero!” I sat up. “Well, come along then, Mako.” I slid my feet out of the bed. “Did you enjoy your party, my love?”

“I did, yeah. It was my kind of thing.” The grin shaded into something wicked. “How about yours?”

“Oh, quite lovely! Asami had a very small casino for us to play in.”

“Uh huh. And how’d you like your stripper?” Qi crossed their arms and started to chuckle. “Yeah, that’s right, Wing told me all about it. I think Wei was halfway insulted Nuo didn’t ask him to do the honors.”

“A stripper? My gracious, was there was some sort of dancing boy? I hardly noticed, I’m sure. Well, I must shower, I simply can’t be late today, I have so many important things on my schedule!” I leapt up from the bed and scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turning on the shower.

“Wait. What? WU!”

Oh dear.

We all managed to get ourselves downstairs and breakfasted; Yijun was fluttering about, talking on and on and on about who knows what. I did try my best to follow him, but so much of what he was chattering about were things he should have taken care of on his own and considered it done. It made me long for the days when Nuo was organizing my life. She just told me where to be and what I needed to do and the rest was all taken care of by her in the most efficient - and silent! - way possible. Yijun could learn a lot from her, he really could. If he is good at his job then he should have no need for constant validation from me!

We were expecting Nuo and the girls in the afternoon to deal with the marriage bed, of course. Earth Kingdom tradition decrees that a woman of good fortune and her children decorate the bed with various ornaments and foods in order to promote a good and fertile marriage. What that really means is that Nuo will make the bed with red silk sheets and the girls shall romp around on it to their heart’s delight. Not that Qi and I need to worry about a fertile marriage, you understand. And we certainly won’t be staying in the bed until Qi is pregnant! But it is tradition and Qi was gracious enough to say they would stay in the bed with me for an entire twenty-four hours, so I am truly very grateful for that. They have been very kind about some of my Earth Kingdom traditions throughout all of the planning; I venture to say that so many of said traditions must seem silly and outdated to them, especially as they are modern and from Republic City (and they don’t even know who their father was, never mind having married parents themselves).

I had just finished my breakfast (with Yijun nattering at me the entire time, my gracious but I do look forward to my twenty-four hours with Qi who never natters in any way, shape or form) when Lin stuck her head into the kitchen and told us that the Fire Nation contingency had arrived and were looking for Naoki. I quickly took the last swallow of my tea and said I’d take them into the family salon if she could unearth Naoki from wherever it was she was hiding. (Lin has that fascinating and indeed very useful thing she does with her foot where she can find anyone that has any contact with earth. Huan can do the same. I have never wished to be a bender but even I have to admit that would be a useful skill.) I left her to her sleuthing and hurried out to meet them in the inner courtyard.

All three of them were looking very dressed up and serious. Sozui has finally gotten a valet, I know, and it does show; his clothes now have nary a wrinkle, his fingernails no longer look chewed and his topknot is without flaw. At his age I of course had a valet of my own at the palace, but he did not follow me to Republic City. (In fact, he chose to steal all of my jewelry and most of my clothing before fleeing the palace.) I had been so terrified and heartsick over the many betrayals that happened on the day Hou-Ting was assassinated that I point blank refused to have any kind of staff living with or serving me at the Four Elements. (I leave you to imagine what my hair and clothing looked like at first; an unmitigated disaster, as you can well believe. I had never even buttoned a button before, never mind brushing my own hair or putting it into a queue!) In fact I had not wanted a bodyguard at all but was pressured into it by Raiko. All of those surly, burly men? They petrified me deeply, I barely slept in those months before your great-grandfather came to me. I don’t know why Mako never frightened me; partly because he was so good looking it was a distraction to my sixteen year old self, of course. I am the first to admit it! But also because despite his impatience with me he was, in his own way, both kind and familiar as no one else in my life had ever been before. I let myself believe we were actually friends, even if my teenage view of friendship was more about servility than camaraderie. (That it eventually did turn into a friendship says a great deal about the growth that both of us engaged in during those years.)

I welcomed them in and immediately gave Juziya my arm as I led them into the part of our home that is reserved for just family or the closest of friends. (That the three of them were content to use my provided house slippers should go without saying. But I suppose what is good enough for royal feet is simply not good enough for upstart wedding planners!) Sozui was carefully balancing a large box in his arms, his face pinched a little with anxiety. You must know, Progeny, that I am extraordinarily fond of the boy. It is not just that he is royalty and as such I can empathize with him. That is true, but he is also an appealing boy, generous and compassionate, with an instinct to do good and help others. These character traits are not exactly prized when it comes to royalty, I am deeply sorry to say. However, it is plain to me that his grandmother and his uncle dote on him and as such have not tried to toughen him up in the usual harsh Fire Nation manner. I believe it is to his benefit and I have always been glad to see it.

Juziya was gazing about her, smiling. “I’ve never been to your home, Wu,” she said. “Sozui has described it so often that I feel I could almost find my own way about.”

“Well, no need for that! I would be quite delighted to take you on a tour. Ah, here is Naoki.” It was more than Naoki; Qi was beside her, with Yijun trailing along behind, making a sort of tsking noise to get my attention. A tsking noise! In front of the Fire Nation royal family! Apparently Qi’s look was enough to deter him because he stopped posthaste. I raised one eyebrow at him and tilted my chin towards the door; did he think he would be allowed to be privy to a private family conversation? The very nerve of the man! Qi took a single step towards him and he scurried away.

“Hi everyone,” Naoki said with a polite bow. She was not angry at Sozui any longer of course; Naoki rarely holds a grudge and while her temper is quick to flare it is just as quick to dissipate. (In that way she is completely unlike her sister. Meili never forgets a wrong and is, I am very sorry to say, one to hold a grudge. I do wish she were not quite so much like me. It really isn’t one of my better qualities.)

Sozui juggled his box a little uncertainly and his uncle took it from him with a nod in Naoki’s direction. His hands free, Sozui dropped into a deep bow, his back stiff with importance. “I have come today to apologize for my thoughtless remarks and behavior yesterday.” His voice sailed, wavered and cracked. Iroh and I shared a sympathetic wince.

“Oh well, it’s okay,” Naoki started, but I cleared my throat and she immediately dropped into a bow as well. “I mean to say, of course I forgive you. Please consider the incident forgotten.”

“As a token of my apology, please accept this gift.” He came out of the bow and stood there for a moment, watching her. She came out of her bow and blinked at him and he started nervously before glancing over. “Uh. Uncle?”

Iroh took his cue and put the box on an accent table and Sozui carefully pulled out a shallow frosted glass bowl, filled with a soaring and delicate arrangement of a single yellow chrysanthemum, some stalks of vivid orange berries, some sort of twisting green vine and what looked like driftwood from the beach, perfectly balanced. Naoki gasped and put both hands to her mouth. “Where did you get that?”

The poor boy flushed a blotchy red. “I…I made it. It’s…it’s a tradition in the Fire Nation. Floral arrangement. I’ve studied it, I mean. I took the bowl from the hotel room-” here he quickly looked at his uncle, who nodded at him “-but Uncle says it’s okay, we’ll pay them back and the rest I found in the park and along the beach. I…” He swallowed. “I hope you like it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Naoki said simply, and her smile lit up the room. She peered more closely at it. “How is it staying up?”

Sozui’s smile in return was tentative. “That’s the art of it. You have to create a harmony of all of the different things in the arrangement so that they all hold each other up. The weak stem of the chrysanthemum is supported by the strength of the driftwood, you see? And the berries can suspend themselves over the side of the bowl like this because the vines lift them up. All of the parts of it have to work with each other or else it all comes crashing down.” He was very much in earnest. “That’s what makes it beautiful. That you take ordinary things and bring them together into something more.”

I glanced over at Iroh and was nearly undone by the unguarded love I saw in his eyes for his nephew. That a boy his age could understand as much as he clearly does about equilibrium is astonishing. Oh, the day he takes his place in that court! He will change everything, and his uncle knows it as well as I. He really is the most marvelous boy.

I would never say it anywhere else but in these private pages, Progeny, but I cherish a certain wish that he and my daughter will one day equipoise and support each other in the same way as his arrangement. I know better than to force it, you can be sure. I do know my daughter, after all. But a father can hope.

Naoki’s face had softened with awe. “I could never do that, all of that balancing. But you’re so good at it.” Sozui’s cheeks, which had started to fade, immediately colored again under her regard. “I love it, I really do. I can put it in my room, right, Papa? I don’t have to share it?”

“Certainly not,” I replied. “It is your gift from Sozui, you may put it wherever you please.” I smiled at him. “You have quite a talent for this, Sozui.” Oh dear, he was practically scarlet by this time.

“I’m afraid I’ll knock it apart if I pick it up,” Naoki said, biting her lip, peering at it.

“You let me carry it.” Qi had been standing by the door, arms crossed. “You come on up with Sozui, the two of you can tell me where you want it and I’ll put it there.”

“Oh thank you, Qi,” Sozui said, and Qi tipped him a wink before coming to him, taking it carefully into their arms.

“Lead on, then.” Qi held it confidently; they would never upset something in their arms. Qi is nothing if not sure-footed and graceful. They followed the children out of the room, Naoki carefully holding the door open for them.

“He really was terribly sorry,” Juziya said. “He was still awake when I got back, so upset he couldn’t sleep.” She sighed. “Always so sensitive.”

“He’s fine the way he is,” Iroh said, and there was the slightest undercurrent of steel in his tone.

“I know he is, Uncle,” she said, and put a conciliatory hand to his arm before turning back to me. “We won’t stay long, Wu, I know you must be so busy today. I just couldn’t bear to see him sad the entire day. Please do forgive us for coming without an invitation.”

“No one from your family ever need an invitation for this house,” I told her quietly. “You are always welcome here.”

“Thank you, Wu. Especially for the kindness you’ve always shown my brother.”

“It is genuinely my pleasure.” I offered her my arm again. “Now then! Would you like a quick tour? Although not in the east wing, you will see that tomorrow!”

“May I see the garden? And the famous koi pond?” Juziya laughed. “I have been recited all of their names more than once.”

“Now you must know, Juziya, that I am always delighted to flaunt the exquisiteness of my garden!” With that I took her out, Iroh wandering behind us, peering about. “Now when I purchased the house, ten years ago, there was nothing out here but dirt, rocks and a few plum trees.”

“It was Toph Beifong’s home, yes?”

“Indeed. Most of the mature trees we did have moved here so we wouldn’t start with just saplings, of course. And I do have a head gardener and he has a staff of three that help keep it up. Nothing compared to the conservatory in the palace in Ba Sing Se or the gardens in your own palace, of course, but I am really quite proud of my little space.”

She breathed in deeply. “It’s lovely, really lovely. It’d be easy to forget back here that you were living in a big city like this.”

I beamed. “That was my hope.” I gestured at the pond as we approached it. “The koi are rather a hobby with me-”

“More like obsession.” Ah, that squeaky, grating voice that I have never longed to hear. I scowled.

“Bob, this is the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. You are to behave yourself.”

Bob materialized from the pond. “Princess, heh? We’ve already got some. Already got a firebending one as well.” It peered at Juziya. “A better one than you.”

“BOB!”

Juziya just laughed, however. “I’m sure she is. I am Juziya, Sozui’s older sister. I’ve heard quite a great deal about you.”

Bob sniffed at her as it circled her. “Sure, sure, right, you smell like him. What are you doing in my garden?”

“Your garden? Oh, I like that, you reprobate.” Oh, why can’t it find another garden to live in! Madame Zong has no spirit! I am sure she and Bob would get along like gangbusters, neither of them like anyone else and are not afraid to say it, either.

“I’ve come for Wu and Qi’s wedding.”

“Oh yeah, that boring old thing.” With that Bob let loose with a ferociously moist eructation, and then scratched at where its nether regions would be if it had them. Oh! I loathe it! It was only showing off for Juziya!

“To which you are not invited, I hasten to remind you. I will also remind you that Korra will be here.” I could feel my temper fraying, which is what it usually does whenever that blackguard appears. If you must know, Progeny, I have never cared for Bob, but there was an incident in my shower a few years back which has meant that we will never be more than adversaries, foes whose field of battle is my beautiful garden which it was certainly never invited to besmirch with its foul and vexatious presence!

“So this is the infamous Bob, is it?” Iroh had caught up to us and stared down at it. “The one that dunked my nephew’s head into the pond and held it there?”

I blinked; I had not heard anything about this. “What? When did this happen? Bob!”

Bob was inching backwards a bit. “Just a little joke.”

“Bob, your pranks are one thing but to do that to anyone is no prank! That is very dangerous! Humans are not spirits! We can most certainly drown!” I was angry, Progeny, truly angry. It wasn’t until I glanced at Iroh that I realized I had never seen Iroh angry before, however. It was more than a little chilling, you can be certain.

“It was only for a second,” it muttered, still inching backwards. “He was okay. We were just having some fun.”

“Do you know who I’m named for?” Iroh’s voice was cold and controlled.

“Uh…” Bob tittered nervously, a horrible, shrill sound.

“Yes, I see that you do. Do you think that my uncle would appreciate knowing that a spirit had tried to drown one of his descendants?”

“I barely got him wet,” Bob whined. “I was just playing, I wouldn’t really hurt him.”

“You will never touch him again. In any way, shape or form or for any reason whatsoever. Do I make myself entirely clear?” Iroh’s voice had not changed and neither had his stance; he was still standing in that militaristic way of his, his arms crossed behind his back, what I believe they refer to as “at ease”. Nevertheless, the threat was palpable.

“Just a joke…” Bob repeated, and then let out with a piercing scream as a blast of fire shot within a mere inch of its head. “Yes! Yes! You’re clear! Never to touch that human again! Never again!” He skittered backwards, caterwauling loud enough that they most likely heard him down the street, diving into the pond and most likely upsetting my koi with all of his roguery. Hateful thing!

“Iroh, I must abjectly apologize, I had no idea at all. Sozui never breathed a word of it to me, nor did the other children.” I grimaced. “I can assure you, if we had known we would have taken some sort of action. Bob is…well, he is quite the noxious nuisance, but his pranks have never before led to any danger.”

“The other kids weren’t around when it happened.” Iroh was still glaring at the pond. “Sozui was out here by himself in the middle of the night the last time he was visiting. He was trying to see if he could manage to sneak around without Qi catching him.” He glanced at me. “I told him he should have immediately gone to one of you, but I think he was ashamed and too embarrassed to say anything. The only reason I got it out of him was because he had a nightmare on the way home, woke me up with his yelling.”

I took a deep breath. I am not often angry, Progeny, but I could feel myself shaking a little with it in the moment. Bob enjoys his pranks to be sure, but they have always been limited to splashing people as they walk by or jumping out from behind a begonia bush or the like. Annoying, certainly! But never dangerous. “I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”

Iroh looked back at the pond and his eyes narrowed. “Oh, it won’t.” He added, loud enough to be heard across the garden, “Or to any of the other humans in this garden, either. Right, spirit?”

Bob did not answer, but the middle of the pond bubbled up quite violently, which was his way of agreeing without daring to show his revolting orange head. I turned to Iroh.

“Did he really manage to get out past Qi?”

Iroh smiled, finally. “He did. He’s been training very hard.” The smile broadened. “He’s been studying the dual broadswords. My mother gave him my grandfather’s blades two years ago and he’s been working at it ever since.”

“Oh Uncle, he wanted it to be a surprise.” Juziya shook her head at him and Iroh sighed.

“This right here is exactly why I’m not a diplomat. You won’t say anything, will you, Wu?”

I mimed zipping my mouth shut. “I have heard absolutely nothing and will accordingly be very surprised when he does decide to make us aware of his skills.”

Juziya gently squeezed my arm. “Thank you, Wu. He really has been working at it, he was so excited to think he could show you all.” Her smile was fond. “I know I’m biased, of course, but I think he’s quite good, actually.”

“He’s damn good,” Iroh said. He glanced towards the house. “I wish my grandfather was still around to guide him.”

Juziya wrapped her arms around him. “Well, you are, aren’t you?”

Iroh kissed her between her eyes. She was nearly as tall as he was; not a pretty woman, perhaps, but striking in that severe way that so many Fire Nation women had about them. I was aware that I was seeing her in an unguarded moment; usually she is every inch the Crown Princess that she was raised to be. The Fire Nation is not, I fear, an easy country to rule. However, she has been guided her entire life by her grandmother and Izumi is, of course, a most excellent monarch.

We left Bob behind us as I took them through the rest of the garden. I could have spent hours doing it, of course, but I did not have that kind of time on this particular day! So it was a quick tour. Once we got back to the house they collected Sozui (who was in the kitchen with the rest of the children, being fed buns and tea by LoLo) and listening to one of his sea yarns (which are quite heavily edited for the sake of young listeners, I am to understand).

We of course did need a quick rehearsal; to whit, Chun arrived with Gun and Yijun put us through our paces. The ballroom’s special wedding decor had been completed short of the flowers (which would be arriving early the next morning) and it really was breathtaking; draped in gold and red, with red silk lanterns and a platform that had been built in the center where Qi and I would stand and then serve tea. The orchestra was there for the practice run as well as Katsura, although she refused to play the piece she has composed, saying it would be reserved for the actual ceremony itself. It was quite a dull few hours but we managed it. Once we were finished LoLo let me know that Nuo and the girls had arrived and were already decorating the marriage bed. Yijun clearly thought he needed to supervise that particular activity and I was going to deter him but Mako held me back with quite the nasty smirk on his face. “Let Nuo handle it,” he said, and sure enough, not five minutes had passed when Yijun returned, face bright red, announcing that he was going to join his assistant at City Hall to supervise the preparations for the reception there. He confirmed he would be arriving bright and early the next morning and left us.

Chun took Gun and Katsura with her back to the hotel; Nuo and the girls eventually came down and visited for a bit before Wing arrived to fetch them. I asked them to stay for dinner but Nuo merely kissed my cheek as Wing helped his daughters into the backseat of a hired car. “This is your last night with just your family until you and Qi return from your honeymoon, and you should spend it with them. You’ll see us plenty tomorrow.”

I came back into the house to find LoLo setting the table with the children in the kitchen, and my eyes suddenly filled up. How many hours had we all spent in this room? It was the living, breathing heart of our home. Little Naoki when we first brought her home, and then Qi, rarely speaking at first, and then our precious Zhi came to us, and eventually our own little Meili. Lin had gone from showing up once or twice a week to moving in, and I cannot imagine my home without her, Progeny. I did not even mind that Naoki and Zhi were bickering, that is how sentimental I was feeling in the moment. (Qi, on the other hand, most certainly did mind, and put a stop to it posthaste.)

“Now why are you crying?” Mako asked, but he put his arms around me from behind. I fear he often sounds quite exasperated to those who do not know him well but that is just his way, you understand. Mako shows his affection not with words but rather by making sure that you are safe, protected and cared for. (Although sometimes, it must be said, that he genuinely can be quite exasperated, indeed.) He pulled me close.

“Oh gracious, I don’t know, I am just thinking about all these years at this table. Never mind me, you know how I get.” He made one of his little noises into my ear and kissed the top of my head before bringing me to the table and pulling out my chair for me.

“All right, simmer down you lot.” Lin turned her eyes to the children, all three of whom were more than a bit rambunctious. Understandable, I’m sure. It’s not every day your parents get married, after all! She plunked some vegetables onto Meili’s plate and ignored the little pout she got in return. “Well, are we all ready to get this damn thing over with tomorrow?”

“I like that! As if my wedding could be considered a thing, never mind the mild profanity.” Truthfully, I don’t think mild profanity even registers with Lin. She uses it much the same as anyone else would use an adjective, really.

“There’s going to be a lot of people, isn’t there, Papa?” Zhi looked up from his bowl.

“Well, not so many here at our house for the wedding, my darling. But yes, there will be lots of people at the reception.”

Zhi blew out a sigh with gusto. “And we have to wear all those slippery new clothes?”

“It’s not so bad. Just think, yours has dragons on it!” Naoki grinned at him, which surprised me, to be frank. Naoki is generally not all that enamored of even the idea of clothing. To hear her sing its praises was a first.

“Well, that’s true,” Zhi allowed, very reluctantly. “Does everybody have new clothes? Do you have new clothes, Daddy?”

“My gracious!” I said, and actually dropped a chopstick in consternation, which is not commonplace, as you may well believe, Progeny! I immediately turned to your great-grandfather. “Mako! I have not remembered your clothing at all!” Oh! How could I have been so careless! So inattentive! Naturally I have been terrifically busy with all of the preparations, but that is hardly an excuse!

Mako merely shrugged. “I just figured I could wear that suit I wore to my brother’s wedding.” He served himself up some fish. “It still fits.”

I was rendered completely speechless, short of an outraged gasp. Qi just shook their head, however, with a very expressive - and dare I say, very _Beifong-esque_ \- roll of their eyes.

“Stop teasing him, do you want him to keel over at the table?” With a snort they turned to me. “Calm down, I gave him some of the wedding silk. He had a new suit made.”

“Give me some credit.” Mako poured himself some more tea.

I put my hand to my heart. “That’s not a joking matter, honestly, Mako.” I retrieved my chopstick with several injured _tsks_. “The suit you wore to your brother’s wedding! I never!”

“Did you get a new suit too, LoLo?” Zhi asked, peering over with interest.

“I did my boy, I did.”

“And does it fit?”

“Well, I have to tell you, it fits like a second rate palace.” LoLo’s eyes danced as he leaned across the table towards Zhi. “No ballroom,” he announced, and grinned.

Qi immediately started up with their creaky laughter and Lin scowled fearsomely. “Old man, you are not as funny as you think you are.” Mako was biting his lips and looking off into the distance, which is what he does when he is attempting to stifle an inappropriate laugh. Naoki’s eyes widened suddenly and she started to giggle.

“I get it,” she said. And how, I would like to know, did my twelve year old princess learn to comprehend such crassness! Her school, I suppose. Or Yumi’s dojo. Probably Korra, come to think of it. We won’t even speak of Lin.

“I don’t get it,” Zhi said, and turned towards me. “Papa, what’s the joke?”

“It is an inappropriate joke for my table and your tender ears! Honestly, Lozan!” I attempted my most quelling look at him. I don’t know why I bothered, LoLo was too busy roaring with laughter, slapping Qi on the back, to even mind what I was saying.

Zhi blinked at this. “But why?” Naoki leaned towards him and started to whisper in his ear between giggles.

“Naoki Hou-Ting, don’t you dare!” Alas, my warning came too late. Zhi put both hands up to his mouth and giggled as well.

“LoLo, that’s very naughty.”

“I’m a naughty fellow,” LoLo replied, and gave Zhi a wink.

“Does Lin mind if you are a naughty fellow?”

“Hmph,” was Lin’s only reply as she shot LoLo one of her very best Beifong Evil Eye glares.

“No one is being polite at the table,” Meili announced, sweeping her frosty little gaze around at us all. You would not think a mere five year old could generate such censure but there you would be entirely mistaken. I have always held that Meili is five going on fifty.

“That is quite right! Thank you, my darling.” I nodded at Meili and then shot a suppressive glance at her sister, who was making a face and pushing her nose up with the tip of a single finger, a gesture which was meant to convey that Meili was being snobbish, if I am not mistaken. Although perhaps not, seeing as her father raised his eyebrows and hardened his jaw at her and she immediately snatched her finger down. I shall try to remember to ask him later.

“Papa, how long are you and Qi going to be gone again?” Zhi took up his chopsticks once more when Mako cleared his throat and titled his head at Zhi’s plate. Mako does not like to see food go to waste. One does not need to ask why.

“We shall be gone a month, my darling. We will go first to Ba Sing Se so that I may present Qi properly and visit your grandparents’ shrine and then we will travel to Ember Island.” Not that I cared so very much about visiting my father’s shrine but needs must. I very much wanted to take Qi to visit my mother, however.

Zhi’s sigh was mournful. “That’s a long time, Papa.”

“What are the rest of us, three day old mochi?” Lin sniffed.

“But Papa is never gone that long. Or Qi, either.” Zhi’s chin started to wobble. “Papa is almost always home.”

“Why darling! Sometimes you know I have to go to Ba Sing Se without you.”

“But never for so long, Papa!” Now a tear splashed down his cheek.

“My gracious, Zhi!”

“And then Daddy will go away with Korra and we won’t have any parents at home!” The poor child burst into tears; much to my amazement, Meili started to sniffle as well.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Mako said, and surprised me very much by getting up and going to Zhi, crouching down next to his chair and taking him into his arms. Mako rarely lets anything impede his meals. “I’ve already discussed it with Korra. I haven’t made any commitments while your father and Qi are gone, I’ll be home with all of you.” He held out an arm to Meili, who jumped down from her chair and ran to him, burying her face into his chest and letting loose with the most pathetic little sob I believe I have ever heard from her.

“My gracious,” I repeated, rather faintly, if you must know. I wasn’t at all sure what to make of all of this. To make it worse, Naoki had started gulping in breaths the way that she does when she is about to weep as well.

“Do you promise, Daddy?” Zhi clutched at the front of his shirt. You may think that this is rather childish behavior from an eight year old, but Zhi has always been a very sensitive and vulnerable boy. I know some may think me too indulgent of his rather fragile feelings but I refuse point blank to admonish a child for having emotions. I know what that feels like, and it is quite sincerely unpleasant, believe me.

“I promise, Zhi.” Mako kissed the top of his head and then Meili’s for good measure before reaching out an arm to draw Naoki into his embrace. “You know what I think? I think there’s been way too much excitement going on in this house and everybody’s tired. What if you three go upstairs and put on your jammies early and come into our room and Papa can read you a story and Qi can come and listen too and we can all have a big cuddle. How does that sound?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Zhi wailed, and both of his sisters wailed along with him.

“And maybe after you’ve all had a story I can bring up some buns and some tea before bed, hmmm?” LoLo was smiling at them.

“In the bedroom?” Meili’s eyes were huge with tears.

“It’s a special occasion,” he said, and winked at her.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Mako said. “Tell you what, I can take Zhi here if you’ll take Meili,” a nod to Qi.

“Yep,” Qi said, and stood, going around the table, holding out their arms for her.

“I can go by myself,” Naoki said, still gulping, but with less frequency.

“You bet,” Mako said. “We’ll meet you in our bedroom.” He stood, Zhi in his arms, to lead them all upstairs.

“Well,” I said. I really didn’t know what else to utter in the moment.

“They’re used to you being home with them,” LoLo said, signaling for the footman to clear away the plates. He took a swallow of his wine. Lin had already gone back to the remains of her dinner. “Zhi’s right, you’re rarely gone long.”

I sat back. “I suppose I’ve never really thought about it,” I said slowly.

“Children depend on consistency,” LoLo said, and Lin scoffed.

“Take it from someone who wasn’t raised with any.” She sighed and tossed back the rest of her wine. “I give Su a ration of shit about how overprotective she was of those kids but it’s not like I don’t get it. We never had any of it.”

“I suppose I have never seen myself as a very consistent person,” I toyed with my own wineglass. “Although to be fair, I did have a great deal of consistency as a child. Not much in the way of love or affection, but my life was dependable, I’ll give it that. Until it wasn’t, of course.”

Lin shrugged. “Su and I never knew when my mother was going to be home. It’s not like she generally showed up when she said she would, either.” She suddenly pointed her wineglass my way. “If you tell the kids you’re going to do something or be somewhere then you fucking well are. I’ve always thought well of you for that.” I blinked at that, feeling my face warm. Lin does not often give compliments. “Well, don’t just sit there looking at me like one of those fainting maidens from your damn books. Go up and read to your kids.”

Never mind, then. I removed myself before she could compare me to any other characters of her choosing and went to pick out a book. Qi is currently reading Meili a very thrilling tale of a young rabaroo who goes on adventures (according to Qi they are currently in the Northern Water Tribe) with several of her charming animal friends. Meili is very fond of the book and likes to show the illustrations to all of her various dollies; however, it is Qi’s book to read with her and I did not wish to intrude. Instead, I settled on our much beloved copy of _Tales Of The Mighty Yaozhi_, the book of stories our own Zhi had been named for (thanks to his then four year old sister). I went upstairs and settled myself upon our bed and waited for the children to arrive.

When I had originally arranged for the bed for Mako and myself, back when we moved into the house, I had had it made in a very expansive style. This was not because I was anticipating children or even another spouse! It was merely because that’s the sort of bed I was used to from the palace. I’m very glad I did, it easily fits three adults or three extra children (although I do pity whomever will share Naoki’s bed in the future, that child is an extraordinarily restless sleeper). Naoki was the first to arrive; she threw herself onto the bed in her usual fashion and wiggled herself into position with her head in my lap.

“Hi Papa,” she said, and smiled up at me with those golden eyes and my heart caught. My dearest girl, my fiercely loving butterfly. I am excessively proud of her but there is a part of me that wishes she could be that little girl who slides down the banisters despite the scoldings she knows she will get forever. I cupped her cheek in my hand and returned her smile.

“Hello, my love.” I put the book aside. “Are you really that upset that Qi and I are going to be gone?”

She thought about it for a moment, biting down on her lip. “Well,” she said slowly, considering her next words carefully. Many people assume, based on her exuberant personality and her bending prowess, that she is an impulsive girl. That is a misconception. While she may be physically impulsive at times Naoki is, in truth, a very thoughtful and deliberate girl. “I think it’s just that I know exactly what I need to do and who to talk to when you’re home. It’s not that I think you aren’t coming back or anything, I know you will.” Her eyes flashed, and she smirked. “With lots of presents, right?”

“Hmph,” I said, and gently flicked her bangs to the side. Of course she knows that we will.

“But I guess it’s just that the house feels safe when you’re here. It feels right. When you and Qi are gone to Ba Sing Se it always feels like there’s a hole in the house. It’s just this time it’ll be longer than a few days.”

“Your father will be here, however.”

She grinned up at me, happy. “I know. It’ll be nice. Sometimes it feels like Daddy is never home.”

I frowned a little at that. I don’t think Mako necessarily thinks of himself as never being home. Perhaps having this month with the children will bring some of that into perspective. He is an extraordinarily good father and loves the children very much, but he does not necessarily deal with the day to day minutia of having three children, especially not for an extended period. He once made me very angry indeed when he tried to dismiss what I do by comparing his day as a police officer to mine as full time father. That is not to say that he did not work hard at his job and that, indeed, many things happened during his work day that were quite difficult and stressful, never mind dangerous. But raising children is a job that is simply never done and it is not a job one can slacken off upon and hope for the proverbial best. One cannot simply do business as usual with children. They require constant care and attention and with three of them there is also a balancing act that always must be taken into consideration, never mind the times when one would like nothing more than to scream and go and have a cry in the shower with some ice cream but cannot because yet another child needs one’s help with something. It is not quite as easy as Mako assumes that it is. I hope you do not think less of me, Progeny, when I state here that I rather hope it bites him in his very luscious derriere.

“Oh Papa, do you have a book for us?” Zhi danced into the room, his beloved, freckled little face bright with scrubbing. Oh dear. I could see some ankle- and wrist-bone peeping out of his pajamas again. I suppose I must get him new ones, then. Gracious! He simply never stops growing. Mako and I have speculated as to how tall he might become and the prospect is fairly terrifying. He is not much shorter than Naoki at this point, and practically towers over San. I do not think Naoki is going to be all that tall - she looks to be about average - but who knows where Zhi will end up? He is currently missing both of his front teeth and I personally find it to be one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. Even if he does whistle a bit when he speaks, the darling boy.

We have always assumed Meili will most likely end up on the taller side; Yumi is quite tall for a woman and according to her Meili’s biological father is a tall man as well. But as it stands now she is still small, sweetly dimpled with baby fat, curly head and all. Her curls are much softer and finer than mine, just on the other side of wavy and they frame her face beautifully. It is not quite the fashion here in Republic City for little girls to have longer hair - a shorter bob like Naoki’s is the usual thing - but her dark brown hair is so lovely that I cannot resist playing with it. She came into the bedroom with Qi, in one of the pretty little nightgowns she prefers to wear. Bless that child, but she is rather enamored of her status as an actual princess. (I am rather enamored of it as well, truth to be told, Progeny.)

“I most certainly do. Where is your father?”

“Here,” Mako said, holding the door open for LoLo, carrying a tray. Lin wandered in behind them, arms crossed, her usual mild scowl upon her face. Neither Lin nor LoLo enter our bedroom very often, of course, any more than I enter theirs. I thought of saying something about the appropriateness of the children eating on our bed, of all places, but refrained. I suppose it cannot hurt anything if they do. And if they should spill then one of the maids that is still on the premises can change the bedclothes without a fuss. I am afraid I am not the most flexible of men, Progeny, as much as I would like to see myself otherwise. But I merely took an inner moment to quell my irrational fear that if one of the children should make a mess then something terrible would happen and smiled at them. (I do not, after all, employ whipping boys. It is my own home and I may do as I please. And my great-aunt is, as I rather too frequently remind myself, dead. I do realize it is rather a silly thing. But my fear is, I am deeply unhappy to say, quite real.)

LoLo handed buns to each of the children; Qi sat next to me with pillows to their back, Meili settled between their legs, while Mako sprawled with Naoki and Zhi along the rest of the bed. I expected Lin and LoLo to leave but was inordinately pleased when Lin took a seat in one of our bedroom chairs and LoLo took a perch on the edge of the bed, Naoki taking advantage of it to snuggle next to him. I took up my book and prepared to read.

“Don’t forget to do the voices, Papa!” Zhi beamed at me.

“Papa never forgets the voices,” Naoki replied, poking him. “Now quiet!”

“Don’t yell at me, Naoki. I’m still just a little guy!” Zhi started to frown, and Mako put a hand on the both of them and shook his head slightly and they desisted.

I cleared my throat gently and then started in on my personal favorite of the stories, the one where the mighty Yaozhi fights an unnaturally large sand shark and as a part of that battle creates both Lake Laogai and the valley Ba Sing Se currently stands in. It is quite an enthralling saga, and naturally I did all the voices. (Yaozhi’s voice sounds rather like the old Dai Li general who was in charge of my security detail as a boy, I must confess.) The children listened avidly, cheering at all the right moments, Zhi especially happy when I would say, “…the mighty…” and pause, waiting for him to add in “YAOZHI” the way we always do when I read them to him alone.

I quite enjoy reading to the children.

I finished the tale and the children were exhorted to finish their tea and buns (well, not Naoki; much like her father that child does not shilly-shally about when there is food to be consumed). Lin stood from her chair and brushed off a few crumbs from my coverlet. “My mother always told that it was the sand shark’s tail that knocked down the grove of trees, not its mouth.”

“Regional differences, I suppose. Much like folk songs.” I collected Zhi’s empty cup and returned it to the tray.

“Did your Mama read these to you when you were little, Lin?” Zhi stuffed the final bite of his bun into his mouth.

“Lin’s mother was blind, remember? She wasn’t reading anything,” Naoki scoffed.

“Oh. Right. I forgot.”

“Most people forgot that about her,” Lin replied, taking his chin in her hand and wiping at his mouth with a napkin. “She couldn’t read, no, but she remembered the stories from when she was a girl and would tell them to Su and me on occasion.” She inspected his face to her satisfaction and then nodded. “Alright. Why are you just standing here? Are you brushing your teeth or not?”

Zhi threw his arms around her. “The mighty Yaozhi will brush his teeth now!” He scampered out of the room, laughing, as she snorted, trying her very best not to look like she was in any way charmed by him. (She failed, but I am not a brave enough man to say so to her face.)

“You too, Butterfly. Teeth and bed. We’ve got an early start in the morning,” Mako said, helping LoLo get everything back on the tray. No one had spilled anything, I was pleased to note. Qi already had Meili on their hip.

“Say goodnight to everyone,” Qi prompted, bringing her to me so she could bestow a kiss on me, followed by kisses for everyone else.

The children, for the most part, settled down relatively quickly. Qi kissed me and told me they were going to take a long bath and stay in their room that night, saying they needed sleep instead of any frisky business. I was a little disappointed, but understood. It isn’t like I will not have Qi all to myself for the next month, anyhow. Lin and LoLo disappeared downstairs and I changed into my night things while Mako went to the basement to take a steam and relax. I attempted to read my book but was simply too restless to do so. Belting on my dressing gown, I thought I would take a little walk in the garden, hoping it would clear my mind.

I walked to the pond, looking for Bob. Normally if I step a single foot into the garden it is instantly there, ready and willing to torment me, as is its wont. It was noticeably absent, however. I called softly into the night. “Bob? Bob, come out now, I wish to speak to you. Come along then.” A pause, and then a suspicious bubbling from near the pavilion. I walked that direction, taking a seat there and lighting a single lantern with the matches Mako always keeps in a box there for me. “Bob, that is quite enough intransigency, come here this very instant.” I injected a bit of paternal sternness into my tone.

Slowly, a pair of rather protuberant eyes surfaced above the pond. I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat and it slunk its way from the pond into the pavilion, refusing to look at me.

“Bob. We must discuss what happened with Prince Sozui.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. We were just playing,” Bob muttered, staring down at the wooden floor. “He’s my friend.”

Something Zhi had said earlier came to my mind and I stared at it for a long moment, my mind turning over. “Bob, how old are you? How many years, I mean.”

It shrugged sullenly and muttered. “Dunno. Don’t do like humans, there’s no days or months or years where I come from.”

I thought for a moment and then rephrased. “Bob, are you a new spirit?”

It shrugged again. “Pretty new.”

“Do you…do you have parents? In the spirit world, I mean.”

It squelched its feet upon the floor, still avoiding my gaze. “Sort of. Maybe. It’s different.”

I had quite honestly never thought of any of this before. “Bob…you came to live with us after the Spirit Portal celebration. When Naoki was still small, yes?” At its nod I continued. “Why? Why did you come with us to live here?”

It finally looked up at me. Bob is not what I would call an appealing spirit, not like Qi’s Marezelle, up at their Lodge. In terms of what humans think of as attractive, Bob is rather ugly, with a froggy sort of mouth that doesn’t sit well on its dragonfly bunny body. It is clearly not purebred; its face is too wide, its limbs far too long and spindly, its ears too stumpy. Not to mention its voice, which tends towards shrillness and grating volume. It blinked at me several times before answering. “Naoki tried to pick me up from the pink fountain but then you called her back. And then you did this,” it mimed hugging, “and this,” it kissed the air noisily, “and your face looked so very nice.” It hummed a bit. “You said you had fish and I wanted to see them.”

I reached out to him. Spirits are not necessarily corporeal; however, they can take it on at will. Bob has done so many times and this time it let me touch it. “Bob, did you run away from home?”

It warbled a tuneless whistle. “There were too many new ones. No one got a name. No one cared if we went or stayed.”

I sat back, stunned. While I certainly understand that spirits do not calculate time the way we do and do not necessarily have familial relations, things were finally making sense to me. “If you were a human, would you be like a child? Like, Meili’s age? Or Zhi’s?”

It squashed down on itself. “Maybe,” it whispered. “I’m still new, like Zhi. It takes a long, long human time to get to be an old spirit. Humans live and die and live and die some more.”

My hand crept up to my mouth. Why had it never occurred to me before? Bob was a _child_, per spirit reckoning. “Bob, you weren’t trying to be naughty with Sozui, were you?”

It shook its head. “We were playing.”

I kept my voice gentle, much as I would with the children. “But you understand now that you can’t play like that with humans, yes? We cannot breathe and live underwater, we’ll die. Just like my koi there cannot live and breathe out of the water. We’re not like you, who can do both.”

It shuffled back and forth, whining. “Yes, I understand now. No more humans under the water.” A quick glance. “Then no one dies.”

“Yes, that is very good.”

It looked up at me hopefully. “Now we’re all friends again?”

I shook my head. “I think Sozui is frightened of you now. You must apologize to him and tell him you won’t do it again.”

“Huh.” It opened and closed its froggy mouth several times. “Sorry sorry sorry,” it said. “Yes?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” We sat there for a time before Bob oozed itself back into the pond without speaking again. I cannot say that I like it; it may be young, but it is still a very annoying little spirit. It does not behave at all! I should like to have words with its parents! But even I can comprehend the difference between maliciousness and inexperience. I stood and slowly made my way back towards the house, thinking it over. Just as I was leaving the pond there was a splash and a wave of water soared up to drench me from below the waist. “BOB!” I shouted, any newfound tender feelings immediately dissolved. “You miscreant!”

It squealed out its piercing laughter, hidden amongst the water reeds. “Nobody died!”

“Oooooh,” I huffed out, at a rare loss for words. My new house slippers! Completely ruined, I am sure! I will have to take my older ones with me on my honeymoon as a backup pair to the ones I had made for it, then! How utterly vexing! Oh, why couldn’t it have picked another family to torment! “Bob!”

“Nighty night night,” it bellowed, before sinking back into the lake with an audible plop. I stomped my way back indoors and kicked them off in a fit of temper before huffing up to my bedroom. It had better behave at the wedding tomorrow, is all I have to say about it! Or I shall ask Iroh to deal with it and how will it like it then! The things I put up with in this house, I do swear!

Thankfully Mako came up at that moment and was very good about not only listening to me but commiserating on my destroyed slippers. It was very kind of him; I know he does not care a whit about house slippers one way or the other. He dried me off very nicely and gave me clean pajamas and then pulled me into bed with him, pushing my novel out of my reach and turning off the lights. “You’re going to be awake for hours, if you don’t calm down,” he said, nuzzling at my throat. “Do you want bags under your eyes tomorrow?”

“Don’t remind me,” I started, but he cut me off by kissing my mouth.

“I know how to put you right to sleep,” he murmured into me, his hand going with unerring accuracy to the waistband of my silk bottoms as he slowly vanished under the covers. “Give me fifteen minutes and you’ll be under.”

As usual, he kept his promise.


	4. Day Four: Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 15th Day, 186 AG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding commences!

I woke up early, on this, my second wedding day. The morning of my first wedding had been like any other day; I hadn’t wanted Mako to get suspicious in any way. I’d gotten up and bathed per usual and dressed Naoki and so on. Mako had worked that day, but since we were having dinner at the Island (or so he’d thought) he’d made an effort to get away from work a little early. (Lin, who was in on my plans, had made sure of it.) We’d both worn nice suits and I had gotten Naoki a lovely little dress - ruffled pink, I remember it fondly - and that was as far as it went. The airbenders had planned out the ceremony; Nuo had arranged the honeymoon and she and Su had contacted all of the out of town guests, including Mako’s family, and had invited them on the sly. (Which explains, of course, why Izumi had come, for example. Although I found out later it was Lin who had called her.) In short, I really had very little to do with it and since it was so very intimate and informal I will confess there were no nerves at all on my part. Surprising for me, I know! But there it was.

Today, of course, was another thing entirely.

I had enough time to do my waterbending forms before Yijun and his entire retinue showed up. I rarely have difficulties concentrating on them, but I was having trouble today! My hands were trembling a little and my stomach was fluttering. I hadn’t even been so nervous when I had either of my coronations! I suppose it is because I love Qi so and I want this to be a perfect day for them. I want them to look back with joy on this day, no regrets, no sour memories.

Once I had finished I went to take a shower, thinking I would wake Mako when I was done. There, on the bathroom counter, was a box wrapped in striped red and gold silk, tied with a ribbon. I looked around me as if to see who was there; foolish, of course. There is only one person I know who could manage to sneak into our bedroom like this, and I knew that they would be long gone. There was a folded note on top, written on a purloined sheet of my writing paper: _I love you_ was all it said, in Qi’s distinctive, slanting handwriting. (They have not been writing for very long at all, but I noticed straight off that they had very good control of their hands. No great surprise considering all the embroidery and knifework and such.) I smiled and caught myself reflected back in the mirror: a man who had turned thirty in the past week, face still unlined for the most part, hair still thick and brown. It was tousled and curling, my nightly war with my pillow overcoming the battalion of pomade I used to keep it in check. I am not a particularly handsome man, Progeny. My chin is weak; my ears are big, my mouth too wide, my nose far too large. Lin had once called me spindleshanks (before I burst into tears, which shocked the both of us and she’s never repeated it) and she wasn’t wrong. I have never been able to put on any weight, and while my daily forms have given me stamina and flexibility as well as some strength my physique is nonexistent.

That not one but two people love me the way Mako and Qi do never ceases to render me grateful beyond words.

I untied the ribbon and removed the lid, peering inside, wondering what on earth Qi could have left for me before dawn. Inside, resting on a cushion of yellow silk, were a pair of exquisitely embroidered house slippers. I gasped as I pulled them out to examine them, my smile giving way to astonishment. Qi had clearly gotten the slippers themselves from my own cobbler; they had his mark discreetly on the sole. They were made of green wool, lined in yellow silk, fully embroidered. I did not need to be told who had done the needlework.

The front of each slipper had a badgermole’s face stitched on it. Upon closer inspection I saw that the left badgermole had Ling Ling’s distinctive zig-zag white patterning down its snout; the right had Yang Yang’s slightly asymmetrical black eyes. “Oh,” I breathed out, nearly overcome with delight. It wasn’t just the badgermoles, however; each slipper had other things embroidered as well. There was a butterfly made of flame; a scintillating green and bronze scarab, the distinctive orange and white ripples of a koi’s scales. The children, of course, and my eyes started to fill. A bolt of stylized lightning; a wooden spoon, the Beifong flying boar, a flowering plum tree, a steering wheel, a yangqin. On the left slipper was a blank space, clearly waiting for something else to be stitched there.

There were three linked wedding rings of jade, and that was when I began to weep in earnest.

“Crying already?” Mako asked as he came into the bathroom, trying to blink himself awake, scratching at his (delectably bare) chest. “What the fuck time is it?” I handed him the slippers without a word. He peered at them with apparent confusion for a moment - poor Mako is never at his best when first awakening - but then he started to smile. “Qi?” he asked, and I nodded, mopping at my eyes with a convenient towel. “Huh. These are great,” he said, turning them around. “Hey, the plum tree.” He went quiet, however, when he saw the wedding rings. He ran his fingers across it and then, to my considerable shock, his eyes started to fill up as well.

“That’s why I’m crying,” I snuffled.

“Yeah,” he said, and then pulled me into his arms for a long embrace.

It wasn’t long after that Yijun arrived, complete with my personal hairdresser, barber, and manicurist as well as other people to see to last minute clothing issues. We had set up both the Cranefish and Royal Salons downstairs as "staging rooms" (Yijun's term, not mine), complete with mirrors and wardrobes, etc. LoLo insisted on giving me some breakfast, despite the caterers taking over his kitchen; I hardly felt as if I could take in any kind of nourishment but Lin took it upon herself to scowl at me until I took at least a few mouthfuls. I looked for Qi but was informed by the mousy assistant that they were getting ready in their own room and wouldn’t be down until it was time for the ceremony itself.

The house was in an uproar, of course; the flowers had arrived and were (presumably) being properly distributed; the caterers were doing whatever was needed in order to prepare their delicacies, people were ironing and otherwise making perfect all of our wedding clothes and the photographer announced she was going to go and take what she referred to as “boudoir photos” of Qi. I wish her luck of that. I do not believe that Qi would actually send someone literally flying down the stairs but one never does know.

The ceremony itself was to begin at one; it would last for approximately two hours, in which tea would be served. After that we would sit with our exclusive wedding guests for a banquet before making our way to the second reception at City Hall, which would take place in the evening with all the rest of our guests. The children themselves have not been invited to that particular party; it is to last through the night and arrangements have already been made for a cadre of nannies (led by Nuo’s extremely efficient nanny, I am assuming, that woman could lead a platoon into battle, I fully believe) to escort all of the various Hou-Ting and Beifong children to Air Temple Island while we adults dance the night away.

My wedding outfit is, I believe, everything one could wish for. The traditional outer robe is of sumptuous red silk, embroidered with gold dragons and trimmed in gold as well. The sleeves are full and fall nearly past my fingers; the gold sash at my waist is free of ornamentation but my _bixi_ has been embroidered with the various symbols of the Houses of Hou-Ting and Xianjun. My inner robe is a simpler imperial yellow silk. It is very heavy and, as you can imagine, extremely hot. I had red leather shoes made to match and my gold hat embellished with rubies towers above my head like an aggressively folded napkin and must be tied under my chin and stabbed with many pins in order not to wobble about. I do not wish to discuss what it does to my coiffure or my ears.

I suppose Gun would be happy if I had only kept my queue but he has had fifteen years to adjust himself to its loss. Also, I fear my spectacles rather spoil the effect but if I don’t wear them I would be lucky not to smack myself straight into a wall, so needs must.

My barber draped my face in warm, wet cloths - oh, lovely! - and my fingernails were given an extra buffing as my face softened. He had promised to give Mako a shave when he was done with me, which pleased Mako, I could tell. An excellent shave with a little of my custom cologne and then my hairdresser put my hair to rights before settling the hat upon it. (She will assist with the wreckage of my coiffure when it is time to remove the hat for the reception, thank goodness!) As she was stabbing pins into my scalp the door to the Royal Salon opened and Zhi came in, towing Meili, the mousy assistant creeping along behind them.

“Papa! We came to see your fancy clothes!”

Meili clasped her hands to her chest. “Oh Papa, that’s such a pretty hat.” I returned her smile in force.

“And what a lovely tiara you have as well, my love.” The small gold and ruby tiara that Izumi had so thoughtfully sent for her was set at the perfect angle on her head; someone had pulled the front of her hair back into a softly twisted knot, the rest of her curls cascading down to the sash of her red dress. She was perfectly enchanting. “And my gracious, Zhi, what a handsome young gentleman you are!”

His sweet smile blossomed across his face. Oh, my Zhi! “Thank you, Papa! You are a very handsome gentleman as well.” He came a little closer to whisper at me. “LoLo let me have some cologne today, too.”

I dutifully sniffed him. “Oh yes, I can smell it. My goodness, you are every inch a prince today.” He beamed at me.

“Thank you, Papa.” I was grateful to note that his wrists and ankles were properly covered. Thank goodness for final fittings when it comes to growth spurts!

“Where is your sister?”

Meili made a very fetching pout. It is almost as if she has practiced it, I swear. “Upstairs.”

“Qi wouldn’t let us in! Only Naoki!” Zhi frowned. “I don’t think that’s very fair.”

“Well, I am sure Qi has their reasons. Let’s not fuss about it, the ceremony will start soon, yes?”

“Speaking of, you’d better get dressed.” Mako came into the room as well, most certainly _not_ wearing the same suit he’d worn to his brother’s wedding. His suit jacket was of the red wedding silk, piped with black to match his black silk trousers, with a snowy white shirt beneath, his left hand encased in a new black leather glove. The jacket had been embroidered in gold; a small dragon and phoenix with lightning streaking towards them. Upon closer examination I saw the fire butterfly, scarab, and koi that meant Qi had applied their needle. I smiled at him and he returned it.

“You look very handsome,” I told him softly, and he reached out to brush the tips of his fingers across my chin.

“Nice hat,” he replied, but from Mako that really means _I love you_.

“Oh, Daddy,” Meili said, sighing with satisfaction as she examined his jacket. He winked down at her and gently chucked her under her chin.

“All right, you two fancypants, let’s scoot. Your father needs to get finished dressing. I saw cars arriving downstairs, so I think your cousins are here.”

“Hooray!” Zhi declared, and headed out the door, Mako following. Meili took a moment to come and kiss my cheek before turning to my stylist, giving them a very proper little nod.

“Thank you for making my Papa look so very nice today,” she said gravely, and my stylist bowed quite properly in return.

“Thank you, Princess,” she said, and smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” I said, and she calmly walked out of the salon, the mousy assistant following.

The next few minutes were spent getting myself dressed with assistance; these old formal robes were never meant to be put on by oneself, naturally. I was nearly finished when there was a decisive rapping on my door; I would know that knock anywhere, and I smiled and called out, “Come in, Nuo.”

She came clipping right in as if she were in charge; I am not sure Nuo knows how to enter in any other way, bless her. She was breathtaking, clad in formal Zaofu dress of pale pink chiffon trimmed with seafoam green silk, encrusted with intricate swoops of shimmering crystalline beads which suited her fair skin far more than the Metal Clan’s duller, darker green does. Her hair was elaborately twisted to the back of her head, with a stunning showpiece of a comb that had her girls’ flowers done in appropriate jewels, complete with various dangles and frills of matching beads. She saw my eyes go to it and put a hand to it, laughing. “Wing gave it to me this morning.”

I returned her smile. Her husband worships her hair and loves nothing more than to buy her beautiful things to put in it. “He really outdid himself this time.”

“He did, didn’t he?” She walked around me, giving me quite the beady eye, making sure I was completely put together, much as she always did at the Palace.

“Well? Do I pass muster?”

She leaned down to hug me, careful not to disturb the towering confection that was my hat. “You do.”

“Have you seen Qi?”

A snort. “As if I would be invited in. They did ask for Huan, however.”

My eyebrows shot up. “Really! And why, may I ask?”

“Oh, like Huan would say a word to any of us about it.” She rolled her eyes. “Like getting blood out of a cabbage.”

“Typical. However, may I just say, my love, that that ensemble is ravishing?”

She batted her eyelashes at me. “I actually got Wing into a suit for the reception, too.”

“You did not!”

She nodded, looking superior in that way I have always adored. “I called ahead to Wei’s tailor and got him in the day after we got here.” She leaned closer to me, letting her delicious floral perfume envelop me. “He looks good enough to eat in it.”

“Eat him yourself, I have enough on my plate today.”

She let out with her little girl’s giggle, which has delighted me since the first time I heard it, and thwapped my shoulder with her fan. Oh, my Nuo! Imagine that once upon a time we were so formal with each other! “I did see your husband, however. Very nice.”

“Oh, as if I had anything to do with it! He told me he was going to wear the suit he wore to his brother’s wedding!”

She _tsked_ at me. “You know he wouldn’t.”

“I know no such thing! It would be just like him!” The design assistant finished all of my various buttons and stepped back with a polite bow as I examined myself critically in the mirror. “Qi provided him with some of the wedding silk.”

“Well, there you have it. Do you really think Qi would let any of you show up without being dressed to the nines?” She smoothed my lapel.

“I still haven’t seen what Naoki is wearing!”

“I’m sure by next month every girl in Republic City will be wearing a copy of it.” She narrowed her eyes to examine me in the full length mirror. “Yes, you’ll do.”

“Hmph! I’ll do! Honestly, Nuo!” I scowled at her and she dimpled at me in return, which is quite unfair of her. She knows I cannot resist that. “Look at what Qi gave me.” I nodded towards my dresser, where I’d left my new slippers. “In the box.”

She pulled out the slippers and examined them thoroughly, a slight frown on her face. Many people mistake that look as Nuo being somehow cranky or displeased; however, I know that she is merely giving things her full attention with that particular mien. “What is the blank spot for?”

“I’m sure I don’t know. Perhaps they ran out of time?” I patted at my hair.

She _tsked_ at me again. “Nonsense. Qi’s far too deliberate and thorough for that.”

“Perhaps they are going to add something from the wedding, then.”

“Hmmm,” she said, staring at the slippers for another long moment before putting them back in their box. “They are exquisite, but I would expect nothing less from Qi.”

In our earlier days together I might have been rather miffed at her seeming lack of praise but I know her well enough now to know that she is never effusive; it is just not her way. If she does not like something, she will certainly not praise it. Therefore, any comment she gives in accolade is quite worthy of note. _Exquisite_, from Nuo, indicates a very sincere appreciation and admiration. “What is the time?”

“Time for me to go and rejoin my family and time for your very patient assistant here to put on your finishing touches without me interrupting.” She gave the design assistant a polite nod before smiling at me. “I’m so glad that we are here today,” she murmured, leaning over to air kiss my cheek before leaving. “Refrain from crying yet or else you’ll have a red nose when you make your grand entrance,” she threw back as she closed my door behind her. And isn’t that just like the woman! One hardly need remind me how singularly unattractive I look when I weep! I am fully aware, I can assure you!

I had sent Yijun to insure that everyone was on the premises before we began. We do not have so many here for the ceremony itself; Mako’s family and all and sundry Beifongs, of course. Tenzin’s family is all present and accounted for, as is the Fire Nation Royal Contingency, Princess Gayatri and her consort from Omashu as well as Tonraq and Senna. (Korra and Asami were also invited, quite naturally.) I really could not avoid inviting Eska and Desna as well without causing an international incident. (There may yet be one with Opal involved but, as Mako once noted, Eska seems to have a virulent dislike of children; when he sees her in the distance Bolin takes the nearest child as armor. The last time we were in her presence he grabbed Zhi, who was rather confused as to why his beloved Uncle Bo was hauling him about like a sack of rice but remained quite content to be lugged about so.)

After some internal debate I did invite Willow and Tsai but did not even receive the grace of a reply. I do not care if Willow does not attend but I feel rather wretched for poor Chun. It hurts her, I know, even if she is far too well-bred to say anything to me. However, I was very pleased to learn she was bringing along Lady Chaiyun as her plus one. Katsura and I had a very invigorating little gossip about it last night. She is genuinely happy for her mother and hopes that Lady Chaiyun’s visits will become something more permanent.

There was a knock on my door and, without waiting for an answer, Yijun entered. He really does take the most appalling liberties; clearly he gets away with this sort of thing in Ba Sing Se. He only tried it with Qi once, however, before getting so thoroughly discouraged that he most likely sees Qi in his nightmares. I just wish I could be even half as intimidating as Qi! I cannot explain it; it isn’t as if they ever raise their voice, it’s not possible for them. And they so very rarely look angry. Mako has a scowl that could peel paint off the walls and Lin always looks as if she wishes to eat you down to your very bones when she is irritated but Qi has a sort of blankness to their face that can be extremely intimidating if you do not know them very well. Thankfully I do know them very well. There was nothing for it, however; as of tomorrow I would no longer need to deal with Yijun but for today I had to see it through. Once upon a time I would have thrown quite a tantrum but I do hope I am at least a little older (and wiser!) now.

(I did, however, very much _wish_ to throw a tantrum. Alas! That’s what fatherhood will do for one. It is very difficult to tell one’s smallest princess that she is not allowed to pout about not getting her way if one is also pouting in the same sort of circumstances. Something, may I add, which your great-grandfather has impressed upon me more than once, Progeny.)

Yijun informed me that all wedding guests were present and accounted for, and that Qi and Naoki were ready as well. I took a deep breath, inspected myself once again in the mirror for luck, and made my stately way down the stairs and through the corridors towards our ballroom, Yijun hovering along beside me. Thankfully he was silent; if not I fear I might have said something rather unkind. I shouldn’t have been nervous; hadn’t I already done this once before? But I was, nevertheless. As we approached the double doors I heard the sound of our chamber orchestra playing. Gun had provided them with the music traditionally played at Earth Kingdom royal weddings; believe it or not I have never been to an Earth Kingdom noble wedding before! (I do not count the Beifongs as they really have eschewed the entire nobility thing; both Opal and Wing had quite the weddings but they were not in any way traditional.) As it is, outside of Korra none of the other royals of my generation have married as of yet; to the best of my knowledge Juziya has not begun looking for a consort, Sozui is far too young, and I have no desire whatsoever to even speculate on either Eska or Desna’s marital prospects.

Gun and Chun were waiting for me in the entryway. Gun was dressed in his very finest, his queue braided within an inch of its life and his robes resplendent with all of his various badges of office. I blinked; did he have my new Hou-Ting badge as well? Oh, he did! He spied me looking and cleared his throat, looking the other direction. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling, however, and when I met Chun’s gaze she returned it with her own smile. She is a beautiful woman and today she simply glowed; her robes were in the traditional Gaoling style, the bodice done in that particular shade of pine green that brings out her eyes, the Ligao plum blossoms stitched on her heavy ivory silk skirt as well as her cuffs and the House Sigil on her chest. She swallowed and her eyes filled. “Your mother would be so proud,” she murmured, and then gently took me into her arms for a hug, careful not to muss either of us.

“Gracious, please do not make me sniffle, my nose will turn bright red instantaneously,” I replied, waving my hands before my eyes in a futile attempt to hold back a few tears.

“Just like your mother,” she said, and might have continued and then I really would have let go, but Lin appeared at that moment and curled her lip up at me.

“You look ridiculous flapping at yourself like that.”

If she meant for my tears to immediately evaporate due to irritation then she certainly succeeded. “Hmph. Did someone invite you out here?”

“Yes. I’m the so-called mother of the whatever, so beat it.” She jerked her thumb towards the ballroom. “Go on, get yourself where you need to be. And tell that man of mine to quit flirting with my sister and come out here and make himself useful.”

“May I just say that you look splendid today?”

“No.”

“Well, you do.” She did, Progeny. When Lin dresses up she really does go all out. Her dress was very traditional Earth Kingdom nobility; she was exceedingly formal in the same Gaoling style as Chun, hers with a dark green and gold embroidered bodice, the skirt layered in red and dark blue with the same gold embroidered trim as befitting the so-called mother of the whatever, with the Beifong Boar crest in a prominent position at her waist and her hair caught back in two gold combs, studded with malachite, that I did not recognize. And such a figure for a woman in her sixties! I could rhapsodize for hours on her beautiful, clear skin as well.

“Come along then, Wu. Qi won’t make their entrance until you are ready.” Chun nodded at Lin, and I took Gun’s arm very carefully. He is not as steady as he once was; he has a stick he uses for walking but I live in terror that he will take a tumble and then where would we be? He protested very loudly at first whenever I would try to help him but I insisted. Royal propriety can suck it, as the Beifongs so often like to say. He is more important, despite what he may think!

He leaned on me rather heavily as we walked in along the red carpet runner that had been laid along the marble floor; he did not have his cane and I feared his pride might get the best of him. I had a wedding to get through, however, so I firmly pushed it out of my mind and slowed my pace so that he could keep up. As we entered the ballroom I was very gratified to see Zhi pop up out of his seat next to the pavilion and hurry back to us, that cherished smile turned towards Gun.

“May I give you my arm, Grand Secretariat?” he asked, all politeness. If I had not had my hands full I would have kissed him.

“Ah, that is very kind of Your Highness,” Gun replied gravely, taking Zhi’s proffered arm. Another glance and I could see that Meili was carefully holding his cane, Mako’s hand to her back. I knew who I had to thank for their courtesies, then. Mako may not have grown up with royal manners, but he has always respected and cared for his elders.

Zhi and I took him carefully up the steps of the dias we’d had added for the ceremony, Gun taking his cane from Meili with a smile and a caress of her cheek that was a break from his usual formality. I had put well-padded chairs there for all four of the parents (as it were); of course they were really there for Gun but I would never dream of singling him out that way. He would have been mortified. Once I had him settled I allowed myself to really look about the ballroom. It was the most breathtaking I have ever seen it; red and gold lanterns were hanging from the ceiling, their soft light giving the entire room a glow that the usual electric lights, efficient and modern as they are, simply could never capture. There were swags of red and gold decorating the walls, the wooden pavilion painted to match, with red roses, yellow orchids and red peonies clustered liberally upon every surface. The room smelled heavenly.

The guests were, for the most part, dressed in their traditional finery, as would befit a royal wedding. The Zaofu Beifongs were in their distinctive dress, greens and blacks and white, their silver jewelry shining, long tunics and billowing trousers embroidered to match. (The Flower Garden were, as usual, color coordinated.) Both Wei and Opal were dressed to match. It has been years since I have seen Wei in anything other than Republic City style suits! Much like her mother and Lin, Katsura was dressed Gaoling style, her green a little brighter and her skirt a soft lavender. Her Uncle Yun and his delightful husband Hyeon Jin were also there, looking quite resplendent, as was Princess Gayatri of Omashu and her consort. Tonraq, Senna, Sitiak, Kya, Eska and Desna were all in their regional Watertribe clothes as was Korra, looking very natty indeed. Asami had forgone her signature red - it is gauche to wear red to a wedding unless you are part of the wedding party itself, as I quite sincerely hope you already know, Progeny, and if you don’t then it is certainly not my fault - but looked astonishing in a sleek satin gown of charcoal gray, diamonds at her neck, ears and wrists. It wouldn’t be a family celebration without our Yumi, either, and she was sitting on Asami’s other side. Mako’s family was all done up in their very finest as well, a mix of traditional Ba Sing Se as well as modern Republic City that mostly separated itself down the generational line. Grandma Yin was there of course, in the very comfortable chair I had insisted she be provided with. LiLing had her fan going quite fast enough for both of them and even Tu had shown up with his much older (scandalously so, the woman is sixty if she is a day!) and far wealthier wife. (Mako refers to him as his cousin the fucking boy-toy and will not desist regardless of how many times I have told him it is inappropriate.)

My eye was caught by something rather ostentatious; I was not surprised at all to realize it was Huan. He, his older brother, Ikki and their little boy were all wearing traditional northern garb. Baatar, Ikki and Goba were wearing varying shades of dark gold, yellow, red and brown, Ikki sporting a lovely necklace that seemed to match her ever-present bracelets and Baatar’s brand new spectacle frames looking very smart. (Qi picked them out, I am told, which would explain it.) Huan was sitting between them, dressed in the same body wrap (a chupa, if memory serves); however, his was a very shockingly bright purple taffeta which shimmered into an iridescent beetle green when the light hit it. The entire hem of the chupa had been decorated with scintillating rainbow beads and embroidery, much of which did not coordinate in the slightest. His shirt was a bright gold and his trousers were an improbable fuchsia. His hair had been braided into many, many tiny braids hanging down to his waist and had been decorated with all number of gimcrack bits and bobs, as were his neck and wrists. He looked supremely happy to be wearing all of his gaudy finery and I will confess, Progeny, that in that moment I loved him very, very much. He saw me gazing at him and raised his hand in a little wave and when I gestured at his outfit and smiled he gave me one of his rare grins in return.

I was just admiring the formal robes of the Air Nomads when a movement at the double doors into the ballroom drew my attention. It was Naoki, walking through them with her chin held high. Oh, my darling girl! She looked so grown up that my throat started to ache. Her bobbed hair had been pulled back in the front into a traditional Fire Nation topknot clasp that had been a gift from Izumi; it was wrought with reddish gold and rubies into the shape of a butterfly flying out of flames. Her dress, in the same red silk as the rest of us, had sheer red puffed sleeves of tulle that reached to her forearms, the cuffs embroidered with gold. The bodice had a high frogged collar and it nipped in at the waist to fall in simple lines to her mid-calves, the entirety covered with the same sheer tulle, which extended a few inches below the silk, embroidered in gold in swirls along the skirt and the hem. The tulle of the bodice and collar had been embroidered with gold as well, the traditional phoenix curling up her chest and wrapping its wing around her neck. She wore a pair of gold leather slippers with just the slightest heel to them.

Nuo was right, as always. I have never seen sleeves like that; I venture to say that they will, indeed, be all the rage next season, as will the sheer tulle overlay. Sozui’s mouth dropped open and the look of confusion on his face nearly made me laugh aloud. The poor boy. His sister tapped him very softly on the shoulder with her fan and he immediately schooled his expression into something more befitting a prince of his nation. I could hardly blame him, however. Naoki looked more stunning than I believe I have ever seen her before.

She came to the dais and, placing her hands correctly, bowed to me in quite the proper manner, as befit a princess to her father. She then took her place next to Mako, who was struggling, I could see, although he hides it very well, of course. He reached down with his gloved hand and took her hand into his and when she looked up, just the slightest bit uncertain, he smiled at her. I am glad he managed. It is not that Naoki does not care what the rest of us think; certainly she does. But Mako has a place in her heart that none of the rest of us do and his approval means everything to her.

Lin and LoLo entered next; he was wearing his United Forces dress uniform and looked very sharp indeed, clearly proud to have Lin on his arm. I forgot all about them, however, because at that point the band struck up a jaunty tune, a few firecrackers were set off in the backyard (I am certain that damnable Bob was involved), the guests cheered and it was at that point that my Qi came through the doors to me.

Oh Progeny. How can I begin to tell you how they looked? I know I have mentioned many times over the years I have chronicled my life how daring and stylish Qi is and today Qi outdid themselves. There were audible gasps from our guests and one from me as well.

They wore the red wedding silk, naturally. The robe had the same high collar as Naoki’s, the sleeves long and fitted, much like a suit. What would have been the jacket, however, split below Qi’s waist, sweeping behind them in a long train, covered with embroidery in both gold and a deep, vivid blue. They had a dragon emblazoned on their chest, eschewing tradition. Their legs were encased in long, tight trousers in red silk that clung to them in a way that was quite provocative and indeed very shocking! Their shoes were red to match. On their head was the phoenix wedding headdress they had found in the hidden room at their lodge, done in gold, rubies and enameled blue, encasing their entire head, towering above them with wings of gold curving upwards away from their face, rubies dangling to their shoulders from several tiered fountains of thin gold chains. They had surrounded their eyes with kohl and had red lipstick to match.

I can only imagine how heavy that headpiece was but Qi came up to the dais like it was nothing at all, the ruby-tipped chains gently swinging about their face. (I assume that is what Huan was for; you would need to have it fitted to your own head since it was made for someone else.) As per tradition, I went to my knees and carefully kowtowed three times; once for our connection with the spirits, once for my parents, and a third time for Qi themselves. It is the only time a king or queen may kowtow, you must understand. It is the ultimate form of respect for our soon-to-be spouses.

“Why bother to even wear trousers at all, then?” I murmured at them as they came to me and they returned it with one of their dearly beloved little smirks and oh, you will think me so very foolish, but I was so overwhelmed with love for them that my tears, which I swore I would master, began to fill my eyes.

“We haven’t even started yet,” someone muttered, and by someone I mean your great-grandfather, Progeny.

“Hankie patrol,” Bolin cried, and leapt out of his seat on the aisle to lean over the dais, waving a freshly pressed one at me. “Need a hankie, I’m your man!” He beamed at me.

“I…well. Gracious,” I murmured, or something to that effect, rather gingerly taking it from him. “Thank you. Hankie patrol?”

“Mako put me on duty. I have exactly thirty - well, twenty-nine, now - hankies on me. I’m primed and ready for all of your blubbering needs.” It is very difficult to be disgruntled with Bolin, he is usually so very sincere and good-natured. I did, however, shoot a look at my husband, who was too busy staring at Qi’s legs to pay any notice to me whatsoever. So much for my dignified nuptials! (It is not that I myself did not wish to look at Qi’s legs; in fact, I very much desired, in that moment, to determine exactly how tight those particular trousers were. But I was getting married! One does not ogle one’s betrothed during their wedding! I am certain even those raised in less than ideal circumstances would acknowledge this inviolablility!)

“At least someone is paying attention to me.” I am very sorry to report that this statement did not seem to impact your great-grandfather in any way whatsoever.

Gun gently cleared his throat while appearing to gaze out the window, something he has been doing since I was a very small boy to remind me that I must focus on the task at hand. Properly chastened, I turned my attention to the business of the actual ceremony itself.

The formal nuptials of Earth Kingdom nobility are not what one might call brief. Many of them take days to accomplish, depending on the wealth and prestige of the families involved. There are participatory badgermoles! There are trials and tribulations the spouse from the higher ranked house must overcome! There is the greeting of every single guest invited, which, as you may imagine, might take quite some time if the guest list is particularly large. (There were eight hundred and eighty-eight guests at the wedding of my own parents.) At first I thought that I simply must go through all of that for Qi, but it was Gun who talked me out of it, much to my genuine surprise. Gun is usually so concerned with proper forms and protocols! He said, however, that he believed something simpler would do, especially as we were in Republic City and had invited so few guests to the ceremony itself. (He also made an offhand reference concerning the Beifong lack of adherence to decorum which, while true, was not particularly complimentary.) I did not, however, wish to offend Lin as Qi’s newfound parent by truncating tradition and so I asked her for her opinion. I do not know why I bothered. Her response was, and I do quote,_ If you make me sit through an entire fucking day like I had to do for Korra and Asami I__’ll kick your scrawny little ass so hard you won’t sit for a week._ (I do not, I believe, need to elucidate my own feelings with regards to this wholly inappropriate and indeed vulgar reply.) I wrote Nuo and asked her as well (what Nuo does not know about propriety is not worth knowing, thanks to her rather rigorous education at the Black Jade Academy for Girls) and she reminded me that there would be children present. _Do you honestly think Naoki, for one, will sit through a twelve hour ceremony_ she wrote and I must say I shuddered a little at the very idea.

A shorter ceremony, then.

I wish I could tell you more about the ceremony itself but if I am perfectly honest with you, it all went by in a bit of a blur. There was my beloved Qi, chains softly chiming about their face, graceful hands pouring the tea for Chun and Gun and then for Lin and LoLo. The two of us kowtowed together (how Qi managed in in those trousers and the headpiece is simply beyond me, and I am not being facetious, either) to honor the (now defunct) Earth Kingdom crown, our parents and our ancestors. We then kowtowed at each other to end the ceremony, at which point the guests cheered, I burst into tears, and Bolin appeared out of nowhere to kiss my cheek and press another hankie into my hand while helping me up and patting my back hard enough to nearly send me off the dais.

If we were strictly following tradition it would be at that point that Qi and I would be escorted to the marriage bed while the guests feasted but I am not a man who misses his own party! Tradition be hanged!

It was as we were both coming down from the dais that Katsura began to direct the orchestra into playing the song she had composed for us. Oh Progeny! I cannot begin to tell you how beautiful it was. First it incorporated a part of very traditional Earth Kingdom music, which swirled its way into a tender lullaby, the one I have heard Qi whisper-sing sometimes to Meili. It startled Qi enough that they froze for a moment, eyes wide. Both themes soared and played together before a third motif was added, this a far more jazzier melody that was certainly meant to represent Republic City. It may sound quite strange in the description but Katsura is a brilliant composer and the end result was something new and harmonious, respectful and sweet and playful all at once, with just a few frissons of a low thrum which hinted at a bit of danger as well. In short, it represented Qi and me very well. All of the guests stopped what they were doing to listen to it and at the end we all erupted into thunderous applause, Chun wiping at her eyes before going to embrace her daughter.

While the family stayed behind for some official photos the guests all made their joyful way into the formal banquet room, which had been decorated to match the ballroom. The table was set with gold and red dishes, specially ordered from the Fire Nation just for this occasion. By the time Qi and I took our place at the head of the table, Gun, Madame Zong, and Grandma Yin were in their places of honor as our elders. You may imagine my astonishment that Madame Zong seemed to hit it off with Grandma; I have made no secret of how much I love and adore Grandma but she is, of course, Lower Ring and Madame Zong, despite her reticence in discussing her past, is clearly of the highest pedigree. (I know a Fire Nation noble accent when I hear one.) Yet there the two of them were, merrily chatting away about Ba Sing Se and I’m sure I don’t know what else. Gun unbent enough to exchange a few words with them as well, which also surprised me. Gun is not exactly verbose at the best of times and I would not have thought that he, a man who lived and breathed social rules, would be so lax as to chat great-grandchildren with someone like Grandma. I confess it rather touched my heart.

Oh Progeny! My heart was so full. My Qi had entwined their foot around my ankle while they ate; Mako kept smiling over at the two of us, his annoyance at all of the chaos of the previous weeks seemingly forgotten. Naoki was sitting next to Juziya; I could not hear what they were discussing but Juziya was smiling down at her as Sozui gazed at her across the table with soulful koalasheep eyes, the poor boy. Zhi was sitting next to Wei and Sitiak, happily chattering away as Chun waved over a server to refill Meili’s water. My beautiful family, all there with me. I glanced over and caught my Nuo’s eyes; she deliberately took up her fan and snapped it open and there it was, emblazoned with Qi and my faces, one of the official commemorative fans we’d commissioned for the wedding itself. She laughed over it and I returned it; I hadn’t even realized that my laughter had turned to weeping until Bolin appeared at my elbow.

“Hankie patrol!”

“Oh yes, thank you, Bolin.”

“Dada!” Pearl bellowed from down the table, her little voice easily carrying above the rest. She really does have quite a set of lungs on her. Hardly surprising, considering her father. “Come, Dada!” She waved her chubby little hands at him and sent a gust of air that nearly knocked over her mother’s wineglass and flapped her grandfather’s hair about.

“Just helping Uncle Wu, cutie-patootie! Daddy will be right back!” Bolin beamed at her, waggling his fingers as she laughed, a delightful burble that rang through the room. You may think me sentimental, Progeny, and I won’t deny it, but there is nothing more charming than the sound of a baby’s laughter.

“Your offspring is very loud, Bolin,” Eska observed from the other end of the table, and most of the Beifongs winced. (The exceptions being Lin, who ignored her and Opal, who looked as if murder at my wedding might be just the very ticket.) “Is it meant to be that way?”

“She’s just a baby, you know.” Bolin frowned a little. “She can’t help it.”

“Knock it off, Eska,” Korra scowled, leaning past Asami to glare at her cousin.

“I’ll give you loud, you icy high-handed bi-” Opal was cut off by Bu’s wide-eyed gasp.

“Mommy, were you going to say a naughty word?”

“No. Never mind, Bu.” Opal gritted out, her facing taking on color.

“Are you sure, Auntie Opal? Because you-” Zhi was, thankfully, cut off by Wei shoving a crab dumpling into his mouth.

Baatar Junior turned his head at that point, with a fixed smile on his face that I recognized very well. “I’m a little surprised you haven’t had a child of your own yet, Chief Eska. Or that Chief Desna hasn’t either. Although I suppose you could wait and hope the Avatar would provide you with an heir. I had assumed, after it was brought to light the way her father, the actual heir, had been wrongfully banished that Korra would take the throne. Although,” and here he shrugged, “I guess being the Avatar takes precedence.”

The table went silent for a moment as Eska’s eyes narrowed and Baatar Junior’s smile took a rather malevolent turn as he held her gaze. She looked away first, taking up her glass and drinking from it, for all intents and purposes ignoring him.

“Huh,” Lin said, and gave her eldest nephew a little toast with her own glass.

_Thank you,_ Opal mouthed across the table at her brother and he winked at her.

Qi leaned over to ostensibly smooth my collar while murmuring in my ear. “Is there a reason why we always invite her?”

“She’s the chief of the Northern Water Tribe,” I murmured in return, discreetly speaking behind my fan. “What would you have me do?”

“Quit inviting her to things when you know she upsets both Bolin and Opal, that’s what. It’s not like she gives a shit we’re getting married. Who matters more to you, them or her?”

I confess, Progeny, that I tried to think of a reasonable response to this query but could not. Why did I keep inviting them, after all? It is not like I am a king any longer, the rules of royal protocol do not precisely apply. It is considered polite, naturally, to invite one’s former monarchical peers after an abdication. But it isn’t as if the Northern Water Tribe could take political offense with an entire kingdom over a perceived snub from me any longer. Granted, Eska could, if she chose, make things rather dicey for some of the shipping trade that I inherited from my mother’s side. Money is money is money, however, and while I do not particularly like the woman it is my understanding that she and her brother have been very good chieftains with regards to the Northern Water Tribe’s fiscal stability. (Or at least that is what your great-grandfather tells me. I do not follow world economics myself.) Qi had an excellent point. I always invite them and without fail, they attend; that being said, Desna rarely speaks to anyone at all and Eska goes out of her way to provoke Bolin. Not to mention that most of the time they turn their pointy noses up at my excellent catering and leave early. Which is, in itself, quite rude on the face of it! I raised my eyebrow and gave Qi just the slightest of nods before closing my fan and taking up my wineglass, ignoring Nuo’s suspicious look. There was no need at all for such a glower, my gracious. It isn’t like we both didn’t know I would fill her in later!

We ate our feast and speeches were made; Gun stood up, very correctly, and said what an honor it was to welcome the House Beifong into the House Hou-Ting. I expected Lin to roll her eyes but to my surprise - and my deepest gratitude, I must say - she did not, merely nodded and thanked him in a gracious way that would have done her own grandmother proud, I believe. Su also stood and made a little speech about how happy they were to finally have me as an actual relation instead of a guest who had overstayed their welcome which was quite amusing (even Mako laughed) and the meal ended on a merry note as the guests made their way back into the ballroom.

We had planned for a hour or two of mingling with the guests here. The children, as I have said before, would not be joining us at the evening reception and neither, for example, would Gun nor any of our other elderly guests. So while the orchestra played in the background Qi and I passed around beautiful, individual wedding cakes for all and sundry as we chatted. I did note that Meili had disappeared but when I said something to Mako he told me that she had taken Senna across the house to her bedroom to show her her dollies, which, as you can imagine, made my father’s heart very tender indeed. Anyone who appreciates my children always has my instantaneous approval (not that Senna needed it, she is a lovely lady and always remembers the children on their birthdays and such, so she has had my approval for years). Yijun, thankfully, managed to be discreetly behind the scenes; I only saw him once the entire time, and that was only because he was saying something to one of the servers before disappearing again.

When it came time to wrap up the wedding Qi and I gathered around all of the children to say good night. Nuo’s Nanny Fleet was waiting with cars outside; the Hou-Ting children’s bags had already been packed and sent to the Island. I kissed my beloveds, exhorted them to be good and behave (some more than others and I believe you know as to whom I mean) and Qi picked up Meili to hug her, settling her on their hip as they so often do.

“You won’t leave for your honeymoon before you say goodbye to us, will you, Papa?” Zhi grabbed at my hand.

“Certainly not, my darling. Of course we will say goodbye.”

“We’ll bring plenty of hankies for you, Papa.” Naoki’s grin was mischievous.

“Cheeky,” I told her, and kissed her forehead. “Look out for your brother and sister, please.”

“You have a good night, baby.” Qi ran their fingers along Meili’s cheek and smiled.

“Are you all married to Papa, then?” 

“Sure am, baby.” Qi rocked her back and forth, their smile widening. “Sure am.”

Meili nodded her head decisively. “Then you are my mama now.”

Qi swallowed, very hard. “Is that what you want me to be?”

“Naturally,” she replied, with that little sniff down her nose she does when she feels someone is being foolish. Oh, my darling, darling girl.

“Okay, baby,” Qi said, and clasped her very close to them, mindful of their headdress. “Okay.”

“Come along now, children,” Nuo called, beckoning from the ballroom doors, her head nanny at her side with Poppy, one of the other nannies already taking Pearl from her mother. “Time to go, say goodbye. Whoosh whoosh!”

The various children called out and waved to their respective parents as they trooped out the door, giggling with each other (Naoki and Orchid), blowing kisses (Bu), attempting to tell the other children what to do (Iris, as if there were any doubt) and San took little Goba’s hand securely in his. We all waved to them in return, Wing making sure to kiss each of his little blossoms. Meili, however, stopped herself, standing framed in the doorway, her hair and dress still neat, despite the excitement of the day.

“Good night, Papa. Good night, Daddy,” she called, with a proper little bow as Mako and I returned her farewell, Mako winking at her. She then turned towards Qi. “Good night, Mama,” she said, with the same proper bow before turning about and following the rest.

I was quite surprised; none of the children have ever called Qi anything but that, nor have they ever evidenced any desire to do otherwise, something that Qi has always seemed perfectly content with. I turned to say something to Qi about it and saw, to my utter shock, that a line of kohl was tracking its way down their cheek as their lips trembled.

“Hankie patrol,” Bolin said, quietly for once, as he gently applied a hankie to their face, dabbing at and removing the wet kohl. He then just as gently took Qi into his arms for a hug, which Qi, to my very great astonishment, returned, their arms quite clinging to his neck. Bolin said something into their ear which none of the rest of us was privy to, and then kissed their cheek, smiling at them and handing over the hankie when Qi pulled away and tried to regain their composure. Qi nodded at him and Bolin patted their shoulder in the nicest way possible before producing another hankie out of nowhere and handing it to me without even looking.


	5. Day Four: Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 15th Day, 186 AG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to party!

“Are you ready yet?” Mako stuck his head into the Royal Salon, frowning as he saw my hairdresser still with her comb in my hair. “It’s been almost two hours.”

“Well my gracious, Mako. It’s not like I can just appear at my own wedding reception looking like a ragamuffin.” I frowned back at him in the mirrors we had set up for that very purpose. “You should have seen the damage that hat did to my coiffure.”

He shrugged. “Looked fine to me.” Really! That is very rich coming from a man who I know for an inconvertible fact primps at his eyebrows! “I’m pretty sure Qi and Nuo are already good to go. We should round them up.”

“Hmph.” I was rather astounded to find that Nuo’s dress for the reception was not, as it happened, located at her suite at the hotel. Apparently not only had Qi designed it for her but had even gone with her to her fittings once she arrived here in Republic City! Of course I had no notion of the entire proposition, never mind being enlightened as to the particulars. I am feeling quite aggrieved by the entire thing, Progeny. It is not that I do not openly acknowledge Qi’s fashion sense over my own. That simply goes without saying. I was not informed, however! And worse, it was all done rather behind my back. I expressed my disgruntlement with the entire situation in what I feel was a restrained and indeed mature manner and Nuo told me to stop being such a jealous baby!

_Jealous baby, indeed!_

“You look nice, though.” Mako smiled at me and I sniffed. I may not be at Qi’s level when it comes to fashion but at least I do not poach other people’s most especial friends over it.

“Hmph.”

“You keep telling me you don’t look good in red but I’m not seeing it.”

I sniffed again. “I am assured that it is all depending on the shade.” Assured by my couturier, of course. Since my newest spouse is far too busy to bother with me. It was a very splendid suit, however. I stuck to the traditional wedding color of red with a Hou-Ting yellow silk shirt and red silk cravat. I broke tradition, however, by having gold and silver koi embroidered on my jacket instead of the usual dragon motif. I am not particularly daring when it comes to fashion, Progeny; I have neither the countenance nor the physique for it. I stick with the classics that I know flatter me and I rarely use any ornamentation short of cuff links and some sort of pin for my cravat. Excellent tailoring and only the best quality in materials have always been my go-to when it comes to dressing myself. Nevertheless I did feel that I might indulge myself during my own wedding. I am quite fond of the suit, it must be said. I thanked my hairdresser and she stepped back with a bow and a smile before beginning to gather her things.

Mako was, unsurprisingly, wearing the same suit for the reception. He has some very strong feelings with regards to what he considers unnecessary and/or wasteful purchases and I have learned, over the years, that it is not something worth debating. Matrimonial harmony often relies upon agreeing to disagree, something I do hope you keep in mind, Progeny. I can never enjoy being disagreed with but I hope I have learned something after all of these years, and in that moment that something was to keep my own counsel with regards to your great-grandfather’s choice of attire. He offered me his arm and I took it; he looked so genuinely proud to have me there that I had to smile, despite myself. It is not that I would not love your great-grandfather if he looked like a wolfbat, Progeny. I hope I am not so shallow as that. However, the fact that I so very often have the handsomest man in the room on my arm will never cease to be a feeling which enraptures me. He is very satisfactory that way. It almost makes up for all the times he puts his feet on furniture that is not meant to host them.

“Well, I suppose we really should go,” I said, as Mako escorted me out of the salon.

“Your car is waiting for you, Your Highness, Prince Consort,” murmured the mousy little assistant from his place near the door. Yijun had already made his way to the reception; it was up to his assistant to ensure everything was done here at home before joining him there. Yijun has taken too many liberties, certainly! However, it must be said that so far, our wedding had gone off without a single hitch. Or at least not to my knowledge. Which is exactly how it should be. I do not wish to be bothered with such trifles as hitches, which is why I pay people good money to handle them, Progeny, and I can only recommend you do the same.

Mako let go of my arm; I was about to say something rather cranky when to my surprise he dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was offering his arm to Nuo, of course; she was standing on the landing in a dress that elicited quite an astonished gasp from me. Oh Progeny! My Nuo!

Normally Nuo tends to wear clothes that drape her body; she has always enjoyed a rather floaty sort of style which is quite flattering to her fuller figure. Even back in her days as my secretary she downplayed her rather effusive assets. Tonight, however, she had eschewed all of that. Her off the shoulder dress was the color of champagne, a shade that made the pale gold of her skin gleam. The dress itself was molded close to her body, cinching in at her waist and flaring out at her hips, widening at her knees in a froth of tulle that allowed her room to move. Her luscious decolletage was on full display, the neckline so low that I still cannot fathom how she kept herself all contained, as it were. The entirety of the dress from the bodice to her knees had been beaded in a crystalline geometric pattern which caught the light and scintillated as she moved. Her hair had been swept up into a daringly modern confection at the back of her head, graced with combs that matched the gown, and her cosmetics forewent her usual pinks into something more dramatic, including kohl and a dark cherry red lipstick that left me a bit breathless. She had wisely avoided a necklace - a taller woman could have pulled off a signature piece, but Nuo is quite petite and it would have overwhelmed her - but she did have on gold and diamond earrings that matched a slender cuffed bracelet on her wrist. Delicate gold heels peeped out from beneath the tulle.

She was rapturous. I have never seen her look so exquisitely beautiful, so lovely that it brought tears to my eyes. Mako bowed to her before offering his arm.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Madame Beifong,” he said, and was rewarded with her enchanting dimples as he took her carefully down the stairs.

“You would not believe the undergarments this thing requires,” she said, and Mako chuckled.

“Oh, I’d believe it.”

Nuo laughed at that and gave him a fond smack with her fan, which had clearly been made to match. I know my Qi well enough to know that they would have commissioned a fan. Qi never overlooks a detail, no matter how small.

“Nuo! I am speechless!” I pressed my hands to my heart. “Utterly speechless! Simply beyond any speech at all!”

“Not all that speechless,” ventured your great-grandfather but I did not deign to respond.

“It’s not what I usually wear, but Qi assured me that it would work for me.”

“Qi is never wrong when it comes to fashion,” I replied, reaching out to finger the beads on the swag of sleeve on her shoulder.

“Damn right I’m not,” said Qi from out of nowhere, and Mako and Nuo joined me in jumping a little. I swear I will make them wear a bell! How many times have they startled me over the years! I turned to admonish them but for once I truly was left speechless, Progeny. Mako sucked in a rather ignominious breath and Qi flicked an eyebrow at him before smirking, turning that eyebrow to me.

To say that it was another of Qi’s jumpsuits would be doing it a disservice; it was a jumpsuit, but so much more. It was, of course, in red silk, highlighted with gold accents. But that was the only respectable thing about it! For one thing, the trousers on this particular jumpsuit were even tighter than the trousers during the ceremony! But that was only the half of it! The top part of the jumpsuit was sheer red tulle! And it cut into such a deep vee that the point of it reached Qi’s waist, revealing a great deal of skin. So much skin, in fact, that I am afraid my mouth was hanging quite open. Qi’s breasts - which, to be sure, are diminutive, but even still! - were covered by a red silk band that followed the vee neck. The long, cuffed sleeves were puffed tulle, much as Naoki’s were, and covering the trousers was a floor-length skirt of the same sheer tulle, split in the front to allow Qi to walk. Their waist was ornamented by a wide belt in the form of a beaten gold disc and a gold dragon was embroidered along one of the silk vees and a gold phoenix along the other with swirls of gold embroidery skimming along the entirety of their arms and torso. Qi’s new jade wedding ring was in its place on their left hand; the right had a heavy ring of gold I was unfamiliar with, the sizable emerald engraved with what appeared to be the Beifong flying boar. Much like Nuo, Qi had kohl around their eyes and a scarlet lipstick to match the silk. Their hair had been combed back sleekly with pomade, serving to emphasize the stark bones of their face. It was only later that I realized their red shoes had golden soles, a touch that was so very Qi-like in its audacity that I could only admire them for it.

“You going to fall out of that?” Mako was pinching the bridge of his nose for dear life. Qi merely snorted in response and sauntered past us towards the front door. I did want to say something; however, the fact that I could see the entirety of their back with nothing covering it but that sheer embroidered red tulle meant my tongue had quite frozen. I believe I might have stood there for the rest of the evening, looking like nothing more than one of my koi, but Nuo jabbed me in my ribs with her fan.

“Whoosh whoosh, the both of you. You’ll be late for your own funeral I swear, Wu.”

“Nuo! I never,” I sputtered, but I whooshed. As one does, Progeny. As one does.

When the car pulled up to City Hall it was already lit up, music spilling out of the windows with several spirits floating about, interested in the proceedings. Red and gold lanterns had been hung about the front entrance, proclaiming it a wedding party for the crowd of people hanging about, who erupted in cheers as we exited the car, Mako automatically reaching in to help Nuo navigate her way out. He muttered something that I couldn’t precisely hear over the noise but I am quite certain, knowing your great-grandfather, it was less than complimentary. Even back in the days when he was my bodyguard Mako has never been fond of this sort of thing. He does not like to be on parade, as he terms it. Qi, on the other hand, posed provocatively, one hand on their hip, looking back over their shoulder at one of the paparazzi eagerly snapping photographs. I have, in my day, done my share of posing for the paparazzi but I cannot hold a candle to Qi. Qi has the trick of flirting with the camera; they always look as if they have some sort of secret that they are hiding that makes one wish to immediately winkle it out. I wish I had the talent of it. Alas! I do not. Mako took Nuo’s arm and walked her up the red carpet that had been laid for all of those with invitations. Qi blew a kiss towards the spectators, rousing another cheer; they then took my arm and led me as well. I know my Qi well enough to know that there would be weapons on their person, despite it being their wedding reception. They tolerate a certain amount of freedom with my person with regards to the paparazzi and such but only to a certain degree. They stopped us before the door and unobtrusively nudged me until I moved to where they wanted me; a few poses while the flashes nearly blinded us and then they whisked us inside to where Nuo was making sure her coiffure was intact in one of the mirrors in the entrance hall, Mako waiting patiently nearby. Well. It isn’t as if he hasn’t had years of experience with my obligation to my reflection, after all. The guards that had been hired for the occasion closed the doors behind us, cutting off most of the cheering.

“There you are,” Wing said, grinning as he walked towards us from the open double doors that led into the main hall itself. “We were about to call the Navy to look for you.” He was dressed in the promised Republic City style suit and looked devastatingly handsome, of course. All of those Beifong boys are unbearably good-looking. “So where have you hidden my wife-” he peered around me and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Nuo, turning to him with a smile. He stared at her for a very long moment before his grin broadened. “Oh honey,” he breathed, and Nuo dimpled at him, a rarely seen blush pinking her cheeks. “Honey. Honey.” He moved until he was right before her and then went to his knees as the marble of the floor shuddered under him, throwing his arms wide. “Honey.”

Nuo’s giggle rang through the hall. “Stop that.” She brandished her fan at him. “Get up off that floor this instant.”

“Oh honey,” he said, his eyes sparking. “What do you say we ditch this party right now, huh?”

“It took me nearly an hour just to get into this dress,” she replied tartly, but she couldn’t stop smiling. “I am not letting you take me out of it before I’ve shown it off.”

Wing took her hand into his and pressed a fervent kiss onto her knuckles. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and her blush deepened. “So beautiful.”

“Stop that,” she repeated, but her voice was just as soft. He stood then and offered her his arm, pulling her close. He caught Qi’s eyes and nodded and Qi winked at him in return as he took his wife along with him through the entrance and into the main hall beyond.

“I should go in too,” Mako said, and started to move, but Qi grabbed him.

“Don’t be an asshole,” they said. “You’re coming with us.”

“It’s not my reception,” he replied, frowning. “I’m not being an asshole.”

“Honestly, Mako,” I sniffed, and took his other arm. “Of course you will enter with us. My gracious.”

“It’s not my-” he started to repeat but Qi put a finger to his mouth.

“We’re doing this together or not at all.” Qi flicked up an eyebrow and the two of them kept their eyes locked for a long moment before Mako sighed.

“Qi.”

“You want to have it out right here? You know I don’t care.” Qi snorted and Mako sighed again. He knew as well as I did that Qi most certainly did _not_ care and would just as certainly have it out right then and there.

“Whatever, it’s your party.”

“Too fucking right it is.” Qi reached up and fussed a bit with Mako’s collar. “Let’s go, then.”

I tucked my arm into Mako’s and Qi and I propelled him into the hall between us.

The decorators had really outdone themselves in the hall. The arches of the tall, curved ceiling had been draped in gold and red, lanterns and swags of flowers twisting around the railings of the stairs leading to the second floor landing as well as the spirit tree that had made its home in the middle of the floor. The band was playing and servers mingled discreetly about, providing libations as well as finger foods. It was not a dinner party but we did have some small tables and chairs on the second floor landing as well as a glorious cake which Qi and I would cut later, situated at a table next to a large champagne fountain, its effervescent burble catching the light as it sparkled its way into the glasses the guests were taking. My fingers tightened involuntarily on Mako’s arm and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. I do enjoy a party, so very much.

I am not sure who started it but applause began a few seconds after the three of us entered and soon the entire hall was ringing with it. Not a few people were openly staring at Qi - not that I could blame them, of course - and Lin came our way, her single eyebrow nearly to her hairline. She looked stunning, I must say, in a long gown of a silvery green, cut on the bias with a capelet, a style she had first worn to Bolin and Opal’s wedding and which flattered her wildly. Her hair had been pulled to the side with a diamond comb in the shape of a fan, a matching bracelet on her wrist. She looked Qi up and down and they grinned at her cheekily; she merely snorted in return.

“Well now, my dear, I didn’t think you could outdo the wedding, but here you are.” LoLo took Qi’s face into his hands and kissed their cheeks, beaming, and Qi beamed back as well. He was still in his dress uniform.

“Always leave them talking, yeah?” Qi’s eyes nearly disappeared into their joyous smile.

“I taught you well,” LoLo replied, laughing, before pulling them into his embrace, holding them tightly before letting them go. “Now go and enjoy your party.”

“But I get my first dance with you?”

“You do.” LoLo winked. “But you go and make the rounds while I get my very favorite woman here a glass of champagne.”

“Hmph,” Lin sniffed, but let herself be taken away.

Mako didn’t stay with us as we made our way around the room, greeting the guests, but I had not expected it of him and neither did Qi, I’m sure. I was pleased to see that Huan was still in his resplendent wedding finery; his brothers, however, were wearing Republic City suits, Wei and Wing in matching green and Baatar Junior in a tawny russet that was perfection. Opal was in green silk instead of her customary yellow, something which I attributed to it being a Beifong wedding. Ikki, on the other hand, was in a sleeveless gown of dark saffron satin, cut low in the back again to show off her tattoos, draping sleekly into a small train, her ever present bracelets shining on her wrists. Both she and Opal had managed to put their bobbed hair into molded curls, presumably with curling tongs.

“Nice,” Ikki said, waving a finger at Qi’s ensemble, and they winked.

“I do what I can,” they said, before turning to address Juziya, who was actually wearing modern dress, forgoing her traditional Fire Nation robes. She was breathtaking in a sleek gown of black that somehow managed to meld its way into gold at the bottom. It covered her from wrists to a high collar, all the way to the floor, the Fire Nation’s dragon embroidered along one side of her torso. There was a slit in the gown that went up her thigh, showing off quite a provocative slice of leg. I am not sure it was entirely proper for the future Firelord to wear! Qi grinned to see it, however, and Juziya did a little twirl, laughing in return, her hair pulled back in a severe style with her crown.

“Well?” she asked Qi and they put an arm around her.

“What did your uncle think of it?” they asked, and the both of them turned to gaze at Iroh, who was chatting with Sitiak, of all people. He caught the look and threw his hands into the air.

“He told me it was above his pay grade to tell the crown princess what to wear,” she replied, and nudged Qi with her shoulder. “I like yours, too.”

“Where’s Bolin?” Mako asked, walking up to us, waving a red notebook. “I’ll take your bets.”

“He’ll be right back, Dad was asking him something.” Opal peered at the book as Mako pulled out his pen. “Hmmm. I haven’t made up my mind yet.”

“I have,” Wei said. “I’m putting Katsura and Set down for most inappropriate and Bolin for the whole water business.” He ignored the dirty look his sister gave him.

“Are they inappropriate?” Wing craned his head to peer at Setsu, who was dressed in a dashing suit of black and white, trying to speak to Katsura, who was genteelly ignoring her in a breathtakingly fashionable cream gown with embroidered plum blossoms.

“Trust me, Set’s not appropriate for anyone, never mind Wu’s little sister. Put it down, Mako.”

“Got it,” Mako replied as he wrote.

“This is the betting round you told me about, yes?” Juziya looked over at Qi; at their nod she turned to Mako. “May I bet as well?”

Mako smiled at her. “Of course.”

“And I don’t need any money?”

Opal shook her head. “No, it’s just for fun. Ah, there’s Dad and Bolin.”

“Oh, are we placing our bets?” Bolin grinned as he walked up with his father-in-law. “Hey, so I was thinking, Lady Chun and Lady Chaiyun?”

I shook my head. “On the contrary, Katsura and I are rather hoping their connection becomes something more permanent, as it were.”

“Oh sure, sure, makes sense, not inappropriate then. Hmmm.” Bolin gazed about the room, thinking.

“So long as it isn’t your mother and Lady Chun. It didn’t go well the first time.” Baatar Senior pushed his glasses up his face and looked over at his wife, who was laughing at something Bumi was saying. “Nobody needs a repeat of all of that.”

The Beifongs, as one, gaped at their father. Except for Huan, who frowned. “What didn’t go well?”

“Please tell me you’re joking, Dad. Please.” Wei was horrified. “Dad. No.”

His father merely shrugged. “Exception List. I didn’t think it was such a good idea at the time but you know how your mother is when she puts her mind to something. They’ve been rather cool with each other ever since.”

“When was this?” Baatar Junior’s eyebrows had taken flight.

“Oh, let’s see, it’s been a few years now…” Baatar Senior frowned for a moment. “Oh, yes, of course, it was when her brother Yun was elected president after Wu here abdicated, we went to Gaoling to the inauguration. Your mother and Yun have been friends since they were children, so of course we were invited.”

“Dad! Wing and I were still living at home then!” Wei’s face was a study in distress.

“I was too,” Huan threw out, but no one paid him any mind. “Are you saying Mom and Lady Chun had an inappropriate sex thing?” He turned to Baatar Junior. “Is that what he’s saying?”

“Yep,” replied his brother, who started to grin. “He sure is.” He met Ikki’s eyes and the two of them started to snicker.

“Well, I wouldn’t have said anything if I thought you were going to get so worked up about it,” Baatar Senior said. “What did you think an Exception List was, anyhow?” He patted Wei nicely on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t bet on them tonight, however. You’d lose.” He wandered off at that point, hailing LoLo and walking over to him as he took a champagne flute a server handed to him.

“That’s it. That’s it. My life is over.” Wei flung himself dramatically onto a nearby chair. Such histrionics!

“Exception List,” Baatar Junior said. “It’s sacred.” He wrapped his arm around Ikki and she bumped her hip into his, chuckling.

Opal nodded. “True. But Lady Chun?”

All of the Beifongs - except Wei, who was having what was clearly some sort of existential crisis at my wedding reception - turned to gaze at Chun.

“She’s very pretty,” Huan said.

“She’s beautiful,” Wing said. “But not really Mom’s type though, is she?”

“Apparently she is. Was.” Opal wrinkled her brow. “Is?”

“Gracious,” I murmured, putting my fan to good use. I was thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

“Can we stop talking about this please?” Wei groaned. “I’m not allowed alcohol any more.” He flung himself up out of the chair. “I hope you all know I am traumatized for life,” he hissed. “This is our mother we’re talking about!”

“Get it, Mom,” Wing said, and he and Opal started laughing as well, Nuo covering her mouth with her own fan.

“You’re such a mama’s boy, Infant,” Baatar Junior said, shaking his head. “If Dad doesn’t care then why should you?”

“Look at Grandma,” Huan said, and Opal waved her hand in a gesture I knew very well.

“Well, _Grandma_.” All five of the Beifongs stood for a moment in appreciative silence for their rather disreputable forebearer. Juziya and I exchanged a look of amusement. Not that royalty does not have its share of indiscretions, to be sure. However, we do tend to be a little more discreet about them. Or at least most of us, anyhow.

“Your Auntie Lin told me once that she walked in on her own granny and the dancing instructor she hired for her and your Mama. When she was a kid during the summer in Gaoling.” Qi’s mouth curved up.

“Great-Grandma Poppy? Get out!” Opal was clearly delighted. “Dancing instructor? I bet he was flexible, too.”

“Wasn’t a he,” Qi replied, and even Wei perked up at that.

We might have continued on with this rather revealing (and certainly salacious) discussion, but Yijun appeared at that point and informed Qi and me that it was time for the first dance. We quickly gave Mako our bets and made our way to the dance floor, to be met with LoLo and Chun, respectively. I took Chun into my arms, her joyous smile bringing tears to my eyes.

“I know I keep repeating myself but your mother would be so proud, Wu. So proud.” I swept her about the floor in a stately waltz; she was graceful in my arms, as she always is.

“I wish I had been yours,” I said, with a rather ignominious sniffle. “I wish you had been my other mother.”

“Oh, my darling boy. I am now,” she replied, and she looked at me with such love that a tear spilled down my cheek.

“Hankie patrol,” said Bolin, spinning himself in a circle in what I am sure he believed was a close approximation of our waltz. Bless the man, but I will never understand how someone so agile on his feet when bending can have no sense of rhythm at all. He tucked a hankie between Chun and my hands and gave her a little bow as she laughed. Holding his arms out to an invisible partner, he lurched his way off the floor.

“He really is such a dear, isn’t he?”

“He very much is,” I replied, and gave my eyes a quick dab, never missing a step. I may be overemotional, Progeny - I have never denied it - but one cannot have as many hours of dancing lessons as myself and fumble on the dance floor.

I glanced over to see Qi being twirled about in LoLo’s arms. I have never regretted my decision to ask LoLo to stay on. It is not just because he is an excellent cook and runs the household with a firm hand; he excels at both but I could have found other people to do the same thing just as well or perhaps even better. I kept him on at first because Naoki adored him, of course. Moving to our home had been difficult for her despite her young age and having LoLo come with her had certainly made it easier on all of us. The main reason, however, was because in the ten years he has been in my home he has never once made me feel unsafe. That may not sound like much but believe me in this, Progeny, if nothing else: there are very few people in this world I feel safe with. Those very select few are the ones I welcome into my home. That being said, it had taken me many years - too many! - to realize how important LoLo was to Qi. LoLo has, for all intents and purposes, raised Qi through their teenage years. His love and affection for them is clearly evident to anyone with eyes. The last time we were at our cottage on Ember Island his parents joined us; they doted on Qi quite as they would a grandchild. I had invited them to the wedding, in fact; however, LoLo’s father had a fall a few weeks ago and while he has been doing very well his healer (the royal healer, as it happens, I asked Izumi for a recommendation as soon as we heard and she immediately sent her own waterhealer to care for him) did not think it prudent for him to travel at this time. However, I have already made arrangements that Qi and I will visit them on our honeymoon. (I also sent over a collection of the commemorative wedding memorabilia. I am not sure if LoLo’s parents will enjoy it as much as Mako’s family, but perhaps it will be good for a laugh, if nothing else. Chow Junior informed me this evening that one of his numerous cousins actually used one of the tea towels to wipe up a spill and apparently Cousin Wen was so incensed that she chased the hapless man about the estate with said tea towel, brandishing it as a weapon. I must see that she gets another one to replace it.)

The song ended and I very happily handed over Chun to Lady Chaiyun and Qi gave LoLo to Lin (I did not hear what he said to her but based on her scowl and his laugh it must have been titillating, as per usual) and then my Qi was in my arms, smiling up at me. It is rather a nice feeling being smiled up at, Progeny; I may be a slender man but I am generally considered taller than average. Mako, however, is quite tall so it is no great surprise that most of us need to look up at him. The top of Qi’s head is level with my brows and I must stoop down just a bit to kiss them, which I did. I am not one for unbridled public displays of affection but it is my wedding, after all. I believe I may be forgiven for stealing a kiss when my consort is nestled into my embrace.

“You’ve got lipstick on you now,” they laughed, and took the hankie out of my hand to wipe it off as I felt my cheeks heat up.

“I’m not accustomed to lipstick yet,” I replied. “Although yours is very fetching.”

“Fetching, is it?” Their eyes were full of amusement. “So I’m fetching now, hmm?”

“Oh, you know what I mean.” I rested my cheek against theirs. “You are the best dressed person at this party.”

“Yeah I am,” they replied, and I had to chuckle at the smugness of their tone.

“Modest, as well.”

“Eh, modesty has never done it for me, not really.”

“Thank goodness,” I murmured into their ear, and tightened my arms around them. “I wouldn’t like you nearly as much as I do if you were modest.”

“Well, you’re stuck with me now,” they replied, and I sensed, rather than saw, their smirk.

“Now that you’re my consort you have to do what I say. Ask anyone in Ba Sing Se.”

“Is that so?”

“It’s the law,” I said, and I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well, we all know how much I worry about breaking laws.”

“Oh, and I suppose you think I will just liberate you without question from the hoosegow if you break them?”

“They’d have to catch me first,” they murmured into my ear, followed by the quickest of flicks of their tongue and my hips twitched involuntarily.

“QI!” I hissed, and they huffed their amusement. “Everyone is watching us!”

“Good,” they said, and with that took me so quickly into an expertly executed dip that I had no time to protest. “Let them,” they said down at me, looking so wicked that I will confess, Progeny, that I was quite nearly undone right then and there. Which they clearly knew, since they pulled me back up and into the steps of the dance. “Later,” they promised, and my knees threatened to give out on me. Qi never makes a promise they do not follow through, on this I can assure you.

After that dance was done Mako appeared to take a turn with me on the floor and Su took Qi, with the rest of our guests starting to join us as well. I was rather pleased to see Wei with Sitiak; he looked so genuinely happy that I was a bit teary over it (thankfully I still had the hankie, although I made sure to refold it so as not to get further smeared with lipstick). Wing had Nuo as well, although I must say that his hand was perhaps a little lower on her waist than it should have properly been in polite company. Opal was dancing with her oldest brother, the two of them smiling at each other and Tonraq spun Asami about expertly, very light on his feet for such a large man. Oh Progeny! I do love to dance and I was so happy as various partners took me about, LoLo and Su and Pema and I don’t even know who else, it was all such a joyful blur. I was giddy with all the lights and the smell of the flowers and the single glass of bubbly I had allowed myself.

The band finished its song and stopped playing; I assumed that it might be time for cake and the other guests did as well, slowly exiting the dance floor while chatting pleasantly. To my surprise, however, Yijun was nowhere in sight. As soon as the floor cleared I saw Ikki step away from the bandleader, walking straight up to Huan, who was standing next to his father, closer to the wall. “It’s my turn now,” she told him, and held out her hand. He took it and moved along obediently as she pulled him to the center of the now empty floor. She put her arms up for a waltz and he took them, his eyebrows raised in bemusement. Ikki nodded towards the bandleader, who took his cue and started the orchestra back up again.

The first notes of the waltz I had taught him all those years ago rang through the hall and his smile flashed across his face. “Our dance,” he said, and she laughed, giving him a nudge so he would start to lead her along. He began to move her across the floor as a faint wind picked up through the room, gently fluttering at the hems of gowns and causing more than a few guests (including yours truly) to raise a hand to check their coiffure. My eyes filled; I could not help but remember the first time they danced that waltz at my coronation, Huan’s utter focus as he bent those beautiful bracelets into being on Ikki’s wrists. I did not realize that their feet had left the ground until a woman behind me gasped.

They were, quite literally, dancing on air, above the floor and getting higher, Ikki’s train billowing behind her. Huan never took his eyes from hers, smiling his delight as she returned it, their feet continuing to move as she bent them in the proper steps, floating around the room. I am no bender but I did not need to be told that I was seeing pure mastery of an element. I have never seen anything to compare to it and I do not know that I ever will again, Progeny. All of us watched them in breathless silence, several onlookers brought to tears by the sheer beauty of their dance. It appeared completely effortless on Ikki’s part; she never lost her smile or moved her hands or arms out of his. As the song came to its close she brought them gently back to earth, still swirling, until their toes touched down at the same time that the song finished. Huan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “Little Bird,” was all he said as he gazed at her but the love and tenderness in that simple phrase made my throat ache.

The applause started, pulling their focus away from each other, and Huan ducked his head then, overcome with all of the attention. Ikki gave a little wave to us all before entwining his hand into hers, taking him to the safety of his brother, who caught her eye and nodded, putting a hand to Huan’s shoulder and guiding him away from the crowd who was gathering around Ikki, expressing their awe and admiration.

I absently took the fresh hankie handed to me and blotted my eyes. “My gracious,” I said, which really did not express my feelings quite as accurately as I might have wished.

“She’s a lot like my father,” Bumi said. I had not noticed he was behind me until then. “That’s like something Dad would have done.” He swallowed and looked down in some surprise at the hankie that had appeared in his hand. “Thanks, Bolin.” He glanced over at his brother, who was frowning, Jinora to one side and Pema to the other, both of them speaking to him in hushed tones. “I wish he could have met these kids. He would have loved them so much, all four of them. But Ikki…” he laughed a little. “He never really did understand family the same way my mother did, it just wasn’t how he was raised. Air Nomads didn’t do the whole two parents and three kids in a house thing the way everyone else in the world did it. He tried to do it, to please my mother, but it wasn’t his way. He would have understood Ikki, though. It’s hard for my brother but Dad would have approved of her temple. Her life.” He wiped his eyes and blew his nose with a rather shocking honk, patting my shoulder rather absently before walking towards Tenzin.

“Aang did get to know them a little bit. Through me.” Korra took my hand in hers and guided me out to the dance floor. I was so startled that I didn’t have time to do anything but follow along. Korra and I remain civil with each other for Mako’s sake and the sake of the children (who adore her) but we generally avoid anything but the most inconsequential of chit-chat. “Before I got cut off, that is. He was happy about them. I’m just sorry he never knew about all the new airbenders. That would have meant the world to him, I know.” We danced together, old Earth Kingdom style, fingers barely touching as we skimmed about each other. Korra was not tutored in dancing the way I was but I suppose you cannot learn to bend all four elements without being graceful and sure on your feet. “Baatar Junior asked Tenzin if he could go and study the wind doors at the Southern Air Temple, the mechanism there is in the best shape out of all of them. If they ever wrote down the design to those things it was lost ages ago and it’s not like there are a lot of people alive today who could figure it out, even Asami admits it’s beyond her. Baatar thinks he can work backwards to learn how to remake them, though. Apparently he’s really good at that kind of thing. If so, he’d add one up north and one here on Air Temple Island and look into doing some maintenance on the other three that still exist.”

“Did he! I’m a little surprised, I haven’t been under the impression that Tenzin is all that happy to have him associated with the temples.”

Korra shrugged and slid her foot along mine before turning again. “He’s not, but I think he’s had to resign himself to the fact that Ikki wants him, so there it is.” She glanced about the room. “That’s actually why I wanted to dance with you, though.”

“Oh?” I raised my eyebrow at her. “I’m interested, naturally, but I hardly think it has anything to do with me.”

She leaned closer to me. “There’s been some rumbling about him being here tonight. By a few of the guests, I mean. I overheard some of it and so has Meelo. He’s pretty attuned to that kind of thing.”

I took a deep breath. “Anyone in particular?”

She subtly adjusted me to face a small group of people standing along the far wall, barely moving her mouth. “Yongrui and his set, for one.” I saw that Meelo was hovering fairly close to them, ostensibly chatting with his brother-in-law but mostly likely keeping an eye on the situation.

“I see.” I managed to keep the frown off my face with some effort. “I don’t suppose I could rely on them being too well-bred to cause a public scene.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” She scoffed. Yongrui has been a very influential businessman for years in Republic City; he’d also, once upon a time, had a great deal to say about the new Avatar and her skills, or lack thereof. I wasn’t particularly fond of the man myself, but his wife Biyu and their as of yet unmarried daughter did a lot of volunteer work for my children’s charity and so I had invited them. “I thought I’d go over and say something to them. I can’t say I’m the most diplomatic Avatar ever to exist but you take what you can get.”

“Thank you, Korra.” I was surprised and unexpectedly touched. “I appreciate the offer, I do…”

Her scoff was amused this time. “Yeah, I know, not my strength. Maybe you should send over someone else.” She gave a little nod with her chin at Nuo, who was watching us intently. Nuo knows very well Korra and I are not partial to each other and I am certain she was doing her utmost to figure out why we were dancing together, of all things. “Nuo could do it with a lot more finesse than I could. Or scare them shitless, either way.”

“I’ll take her for a dance after this one is done and mention it to her.” I put my hand to Korra’s arm, ignoring the next move in the dance. “I truly am grateful.”

She chuckled at that. “I know we aren’t each other’s biggest fans but I wouldn’t knowingly let someone fuck over your wedding.” She slid her hand into mine as we turned again. “I mean, you had to know you were going to piss some people off, inviting him.”

I sighed. “I know. Although I don’t think he’s been very much recognized here. It’s been years and as I recall there were only a few photos of him in the paper at the time, most of the focus was on Kuvira. Or at least Qi seems to think so. According to them outside a few people on staff no one seems to know who he is.”

“Can’t miss him here, though.”

“Granted.”

“But you still did it?”

My mouth pursed up. “Well for one thing, this is my wedding and I will invite whom I choose.” I spared a glance towards his mother, currently being taken about the floor by Yun. “However, I cannot imagine how I would have told his parents he was not invited. As it is I have no idea how it was Ikki induced him to come here, from what I understand he was extremely reluctant to leave the temple.”

“Trust me, Ikki has her ways.” Korra’s smile was fond. “She’s been convincing people to do what she wants since she was old enough to speak. Maybe even earlier.”

“Obviously I know what he did. But you and I both know what it is to make mistakes and have to own them and continue forward. I’d be a hypocrite to live with a former triad member and a child of disreputable parentage and turn my nose up at him. Never mind my own failings as a prince and a king.”

She met my eyes then, and nodded at me, sober for once. “That’s the one thing I’ve always liked about you, Wu. You aren’t a snob. Which kind of surprised me, if I’m honest.” Her laugh was rueful. “I just figured you were so blinded by Mako’s looks that you never even bothered to find out his past. That’s not true though, is it?”

I shrugged a little as I took her into a turn. “I’m not going to deny that I was awestruck at first. He is very handsome and I was sixteen, after all.” I smiled at the memory. “But it soon became evident even to me that he meant more to me than that. Not that he’d talk about his past, he was always so reticent.”

“I think he was ashamed of it. Even though he pretended he wasn’t.”

“Oh, I agree.” I was a little surprised by this, I will confess, Progeny. I do not generally think of Korra as a very observant person. Outside of what she uses for her bending, of course. “He wouldn’t really open up to me about it all until after we were married. There are still things he won’t even talk to Bolin about. Things that give him nightmares, even now.”

“He told you about his parents, though. Right? How they died?”

I nodded. “Of course.”

“That really pissed me off. That he told you, and not me.” At my look she made a face. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You’re married and have kids and all. Deep down I was pissed at myself, not either of you.” She chewed on her lip. “Thing was, I never asked him. And never really made myself available for that conversation. Truth be told, I’ve always been kind of jealous of you.”

I am quite certain that my eyebrows reached the skies. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want him to be my lover or anything, we did that and it didn’t work out all that well for us. But I thought of him as my best friend and then suddenly you came along and you were more important than me.” Her look was rather sheepish. “I uh, was raised in a compound with a bunch of White Lotus. I didn’t exactly have any friends growing up.”

“I certainly didn’t. I only saw children of my own age once or twice a year and was never really allowed to talk to them.” I sighed. “I wasn’t really allowed to talk to anyone short of my tutors and the captain of the Dai Li. My own socialization skills were severely lacking. It’s why I am so insistent that the children go to school. I would send Zhi if I could, but at least he has San and the rest of his cousins.”

The song came to its end and I tucked Korra’s arm into mine and led her towards Nuo, who was looking at her with great suspicion, fan going back and forth with great vigor. One can generally gauge Nuo’s moods by how she is wielding her ever-present fan. I am much the same myself. It is a Ba Sing Se thing, regardless of rings. That is not to say that fans are not in favor in other places, of course. Think of the oppressive heat of the Fire Nation! However, Ba Sing Se really does have its own fan language that all natives use fluently.

As we approached Korra put up a hand. “I haven’t done anything to him, I swear.” I could not blame her for the reassurance. Even the Avatar is not exempt from Nuo’s force of personality.

“Hmph,” was the only reply she got as Nuo gave me a rather searing once-over. I know she is protective but for goodness sake, we were on the dance floor! It isn’t as if Korra would have done something dastardly to me out there! She settled down after Korra quickly explained the situation, tapping said fan against her chin as her eyes narrowed. “Well, there is no point in my going over there, he doesn’t know me from Yaozhi the Mighty. Do you know him well, Wu?”

“Hardly. Enough to say hello to, but no more than that. His wife and daughter are the ones I really invited, they do a great deal of work with the children.”

“Ah.” Nuo nodded decisively. “Then I know just what to do. Give me a few moments.” With that she sallied forth, heading unerringly across the room, making straight for Jun-Yi, Republic City’s matriarch of all things social. Jun-Yi and Nuo had joined forces several years back to throw me what was unquestionably the best birthday party of my life. They were fond of each other, as much as two women who pull all the strings in their respective cities can be. I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding and felt my shoulders unloosen. She was perfectly correct, of course. Jun-Yi would have a discreet word with Biyu and the issue would be resolved, or at least for this particular gathering.

“What are you talking about?” Huan was standing behind me and I jumped a little, my hand going to my chest.

“Gracious! You startled me! When did you arrive there?”

“What did that man say about my brother?” Huan’s glare, sent across the room towards Yongrui, was openly hostile.

“Don’t worry about it, Nuo’s handling it.” Korra nodded as Baatar Junior joined us. He frowned as well.

“Problem?”

“Some rumblings from over there about you attending. Guy’s a businessman here. Kind of an asshole.” Korra wasn’t beating around the bush, certainly. I might have tried to spare his feelings a little but that has never been Korra’s way. “Your sister-in-law’s going to handle it.”

Baatar Junior sighed unhappily. “I can’t blame him. I was responsible for taking out half his city, after all.” He looked down at his hands. “I thought something like this might happen if I came tonight.” He met my eyes. “I should go, Wu. The last thing I want to do is ruin your wedding.”

Before I could answer Huan’s hands clenched into fists. “No. This is Wu’s party. Wu says who comes and who goes.” Before any of us could reply he broke away and strode quickly across the room, his many braids bouncing about his head in his haste.

“Whoa, is he pissed off?” Korra stared after Huan. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that guy pissed off about anything.”

“What on earth?” Su made her way over to us, very quickly herself. “Baatar, what’s going on with your brother?”

“I think some shit is about to go down,” Baatar Junior grimaced, and caught Wei’s eye across the room. Wing was already making his way over to where Huan was rapidly approaching the group in the corner. Opal, who had been dancing with Bumi, took one look at the situation and started to walk that direction as well, joined by Lin. All of the Beifongs were on the move, attuned to each other as they always were.

“That group was talking smack about Baatar, here,” Korra said. “Uh, should I go over there?”

“Oh dear,” I murmured, and looked around for Qi and Mako. I didn’t see them; I assumed they had snuck out together for a quick smoke. More alarmingly, I didn’t see Ikki, either. “I believe we should, Korra.”

The Beifongs had left without me, including Nuo, whose fan was held in front of her like a weapon as people quickly moved out of her way. She plowed right through the dance floor. I don’t wish to say that I ran, Progeny. Royalty does not_ run_. However, I did move with alacrity. By the time I got there all Beifongs were present and accounted for, and Huan was livid.

“This is not your party. This is Wu’s party. You leave.”

“Unlike Zaofu, this is a free country. I can say what I please when I please.” Yongrui’s face had turned an alarming shade of brick and his voice was picking up volume. He shook off his wife’s restraining arm and she gave me a pleading look. “And I say that your brother is a criminal and has no place in this city. He isn’t welcome here.”

I leave you to imagine the Beifong response to this. As I have said before, Progeny, if you insult one Beifong, you insult them all, even if the Beifong in question is both the black sheep as well as an actual criminal.

“Yongrui, please. Let’s not make a scene.” His wife tried to put her hand to his arm again but he ignored her.

“It’s fine. I’ll go,” Baatar Junior said. “There’s no need for any of this.” He tried to put his own hand on Huan’s arm. “Huan, let it go. I don’t want a scene at Wu’s wedding.”

Huan was visibly trembling with rage. “No. You don’t say. No. It’s not…the bird and…” he slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead.

“Huan, don’t,” Wing tried to put himself between Huan and Yongrui. “We’ll take care of this.”

“Wu’s time!” Huan’s hands started to tremble and flutter. “I can…don’t…I do things!”

“Where’s Ikki?” Opal was looking around the room and beckoned towards Jinora, who was watching all of it with alarm. Most of the guests were watching, of course. It had turned into quite a spectacle, despite Baatar Junior’s hopes to the contrary. My own as well, I assure you. I do love a good scene but certainly not when I am the host! I should hope that goes without saying.

“Huan.” I stepped forward. “Huan, I will take care of this. Your brother does not have to leave. He is my invited guest and part of my consort’s family and as such has every right to be here.” I shot Yongrui my best glare and Biyu murmured something into his ear. “Yongrui, I will ask you to please leave.”

“Your Majesty, please let me handle this unfortunate situation.” Ah, Yijun had arrived. Well, he should have had his servers listening in for this sort of thing and dealt with it discreetly himself before it had blown up in our faces like this. I was severely displeased with him. What do I pay people for!

“Fine. I’ll leave, Your _Majesty_.” The sneer in Yongrui’s voice was unmistakable and I was feeling no small amount of anger myself, Progeny.

“Show’s over, folks,” Wei said, hands on his hips, turning about include the entire room.

“Prince Wu, I am so very sorry,” Biyu started, and I believe things might have simmered down with some more champagne, wedding cake and a few lively dances with the orchestra but Yongrui chose, at that moment, to turn to Baatar Junior instead.

“You might have been invited but you should be ashamed to show your face in this city, Beifong. Do us all a favor and don’t come back.”

Baatar Junior blanched and Wei whipped around, eyes snapping in his fury, as Lin took a step forward, opening her mouth to say something - spirits alone know what! - but none of that mattered. With an incoherent exhalation of fury Huan took a deliberate step forward, raised his hands in that loose way that he learned from his grandmother, and suddenly Yongrui was being propelled across the marble of the floor at an astonishing speed, screaming the entire way in terror. A twitch from Huan’s fingers and the great doors opened, allowed Yongrui through (much to the astonishment of the guards) and the stone steps leading outdoors instantly flattened out, becoming a ramp which Yongrui ignominiously tumbled down, lost to sight. Another twitch and the doors slammed themselves shut, hard enough to make the entire building shake.

The room had gone completely silent; even the orchestra had stopped playing.

“Wu said to leave,” Huan announced to the room in general, and then he covered his face with his hands.

“Nice one, Huan,” said Meelo, with all apparent sincerity. He had moved closer as tensions had begun rising. “The stairs were a great touch.”

“Hey, who just slammed that door shut?” Ikki asked, coming out of the corridor which led to the ladies’ room. “That had to be Beifong…oh.” She glanced around the still silent room and then saw Huan. “Oh. It was my Beifong. Right.” She made her way over and stood very close to Huan. “Hey, let’s go for a walk, okay? There’s a little garden courtyard, it’s quiet. We can go for a little break.” Huan nodded without taking his face out of his hands. His chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself down.

“Thank you, Huan,” Baatar Junior said, so softly that only those of us there could hear him. Huan nodded again as Ikki gently guided him away, Baatar Junior following.

I turned and glared at Yijun and he immediately left us to scurry over to the orchestra, which started to play again as I saw him head towards to the room where the servers were located. Hmph. I should not have to remind my own wedding planner to do his job. I will grant you that it is always an adventure when the Beifongs show up en masse but I attended many a royal gathering in my day and let me tell you, the nobility can get up to plenty of shenanigans. Especially when there is alcohol involved. He ought to know how to handle it by now.

“Mom must have really loved that kid,” Lin said to her sister, who shook her head ruefully.

“Liked him better than she liked either of us, for sure.” She and Lin exchanged eye rolls. “Wu, I’m sorry-”

I raised a hand into the air and cut her off. “We’ve been over this before, Su. Huan never needs apologies when it comes to me.” I turned then to Biyu, who was wringing her hands in distress.

“Oh Prince Wu, I am so deeply sorry. I don’t know what came over him.”

I rather thought that nothing much had come over him that wasn’t already there, but I wasn’t going to say so to his wife. I am too well-bred for that. “Of course, Biyu. Let us just put this unfortunate incident behind us. You and Luli are of course welcome to stay, as are the rest of you.” I nodded politely at the rest of their group, most of whom were looking anywhere but me. Not that I was not going to remember them, on that you may be sure, Progeny. I did not assume Biyu would stay but I had done my duty as the host. I spied Mako and Qi entering and with a polite smile and nod left everyone else behind and gestured towards them to join me on the landing. I needed a glass of champagne after all of that and the wonderful bubbly fountain was right there.

“Baatar told us what happened,” Mako said, frowning, as they came up to me. “Sorry, Qi and I were outside, we didn’t hear a thing until those doors slammed.”

“That was a hell of a noise.” Qi grinned. “They probably heard it in Ba Sing Se. Wish we hadn’t missed it.”

I pulled out my fan and put it to work, leaning closer to them, taking a restorative sip of my very favorite elixir. “You should have heard him scream. The entire way across the hall.” Despite my best efforts I started to laugh. “People scattered like they were a flock of pickens.”

“Damn it, I always miss the good stuff,” Qi said, still continuing to grin.

“I had no idea earthbenders could throw tantrums like firebenders.” Juziya had come up on our other side. She was also hiding her face behind her fan, although she needn’t have bothered. Her grandmother has trained her well.

“Those fucking Beifongs,” Mako said, but it was with actual affection this time.

“Oh really, Juziya. I hardly think tantrums are only espoused by firebenders. You must have learned how Hou-Ting XLI was so incensed at Firelord Zakala poaching one of her concubines from right under her nose at her son’s investiture that she apparently….well. She apparently” and here I leaned into her ear to whisper “defecated into a pure gold chalice and had it sent to the Firelord's diplomatic suite at the Earth Palace.” I pulled back and nodded at her look of astonishment.

“I can assure you this was not in any of my history books!” Juziya leaned closer to me. “Did she take the concubine home with her after that?”

“Wait, she did what the what now?” Mako was disgusted. “This is like the one that stayed in bed all the time, right?”

“Well, I am unsure if he used gold chalices or not for his particular needs but…no, different Earth King.” I tapped at Juziya with my fan. “She most certainly did take that concubine home! Can you imagine the scandal!”

Mako shook his head. “Unbelievable,” he muttered. 

“Comet’s sake, how do you learn all of these things, Wu?” Juziya fanned herself. “No one has ever shared any of the truly scandalous gossip with me.”

“Oh gracious, you can’t think I learned of any of it officially! Certainly not.” I waved my own fan. “Diaries, Juziya. Before the palace was destroyed they had kept all of the diaries of every single Earth King and Queen. When they started to get too old to be handled safely they were re-copied for posterity. During my great-aunt’s time they were all stored in one particular wing of the royal library. Hou-Ting left instructions that I be given access to anything in the library when I had free time. Knowing her I’m sure she was wholly unaware that they even existed. She would have never allowed me to read them otherwise.”

“Diaries, you say?” Juziya was intrigued. “I’ll have to ask when I get home. We must have them around somewhere. Although who knows, Firelord Sozin destroyed quite a few things in his time.” She stopped suddenly and peered over Mako’s shoulder. “Wu, isn’t that your spirit there?”

With a sinking heart I turned to follow her glance. There had been several spirits floating about the spirit tree in the middle of the hall all evening, something so commonplace here in Republic City that most of us pay no attention to them. At this point they are simply part of the landscape. Certainly there are a few that cause problems but no more than the various Triads do, really. For the most part they behave, this being Korra’s residence. I could not mistake that hideous orange reprobate for any other spirit, however, especially since as soon as it saw me looking it immediately whipped around to bend over and waggle what I assume was meant to be an approximation of its bottom at me.

“BOB!” I could feel my outrage mounting. Oh why! Why must it even exist! I neither asked for nor desired it!

“Calm down,” Mako said. “The more you respond to it the more you encourage it.”

“I will not calm down! I most specifically told it that it was not invited!” I gestured furiously. “For this very reason!” It was now sticking its ugly face between its legs and brandishing its tongue at me. “At my wedding! My wedding!”

“Look, I’ll go talk to it.” Qi put a hand to my arm. “I’m kind of surprised it’s here, though. It usually never leaves the house.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it go anywhere else, not in all the years it’s lived with us.” Mako put a hand to his hip. “It must have felt pretty left out that you wouldn’t let it come, Wu.”

“Left out! Left out! I’ll give that loathsome scofflaw a left out!” I am afraid I was not, in that particular moment, acting in a way that befit my noble family, Progeny. (On the other hand, perhaps I was. I once saw Hou-Ting in such a rage after one of her poor servants nervously fumbled her snuffbox that she foamed at the mouth and threw her slipper at the poor woman’s head while demanding for her death. All in a day’s work for her, let me assure you. Dreadful woman.)

“Just drink some more champagne and let Qi handle it.” Mako snatched my empty glass out of my hand and, as Juziya politely took it from him to dip it under one of the delightfully cascading waterfalls, exchanged a look with Qi, who nodded in return and started to make their way towards Bob. They had only managed a few steps, however, before Bob let out with an ear-grating squeal and flopped itself gracelessly out of the branch it had been perched upon, its longer back legs thrusting it powerfully across the landing, its wide, froggy mouth open in a scream that was, I am deeply sorry to say, not at all silent. Its normally bulbous eyes were bulging even further in terror as it made straight for me.

“Bob! Hey!” Qi tried valiantly to reach for it but missed, nearly stumbling, that’s how fast the wretched creature was moving. It reached out its webbed front paws for me and I immediately hopped out of the way. I have been grasped by Bob before and it is not a feeling I happen to enjoy.

Oh Progeny! Oh how I wish I had let the witless thing grab me! Because when I moved out of the way it kept coming, barreling straight into the fountain at full speed with a mighty crash, a rather shrill gurgle from Bob and a gasp from Juziya, who staggered backwards, completely soaked in champagne.

The hall went completely silent again. I could feel my mouth opening in horror, there was simply nothing I could do to stop it. There lay Bob in the middle of the fountain, arms and legs flopping over the side as one of the jets continued to spew bubbles down upon his head, looking rather stunned. My hand crept up to my mouth; I couldn’t even bear to look at Juziya. Bob opened its eyes, met mine, and stuck its tongue out of the side of its mouth.

“Yum yum,” it said, and had the utter audacity to grin at me.

I would very much like to tell you that I took a deep breath and handled the situation with aplomb but that would be a very great lie. Instead, I pointed my finger and bellowed, as if I were a common fishmonger, “Sir Wonky Brisket Baked Bean the Third! You! You blackguard! You morally reprehensible spawn of Vaatu! Remove yourself from my champagne! Oh, wait until I get my hands on you! Just you wait!”

It did not help matters any, Progeny, that while Mako was already trying to assist poor Juziya my newest spouse was bent over in silent laughter, shaking with the force of it.

“That is quite enough.” My Nuo had arrived. “Wu, calm yourself. Qi, that is singularly unhelpful. Bob, remove yourself from that fountain immediately.” She turned to one of the dithering servers, standing there sort of waving a napkin about himself ineffectually. “You there. Go and fetch the wedding planner and tell him there is a situation.” Her eyes narrowed. “One hopes he will know how to handle it.” Her tone said she doubted it. The man sprinted off as she sniffed her dissatisfaction with the entire episode. “Ah, Korra, there you are. I need your waterbending assistance in the ladies’ room to put the Princess back to rights.”

Bob started to climb out of the fountain - even Bob does as Nuo says - but then shrank back, gibbering, reaching out for me. It looked quite desperately afraid, and I crouched down to speak to it. “What on earth is the matter with you?”

“Uncle.” Juziya’s voice was quiet. She had one of Mako’s handkerchiefs, trying to blot at her bodice without much success. “Uncle, you’re frightening it.” I glanced behind me to see Iroh standing with Korra at the head of the stairs with quite the glower directed Bob’s way. “It was an accident and I’m not hurt at all.” She reached out a hand to cup Bob’s head. “No one was hurt. Bob didn’t mean it, did you, Bob?”

Bob stared up at Juziya with open adoration. “No no no, Princess, pretty, pretty princess. Didn’t mean it.” He pressed closer to her.

“It will be fine. The ladies will help me clean up and all will be well.” She smiled at her uncle. “It will be a marvelous story for me to tell my heir someday. And think how much Sozui will laugh when I tell him tomorrow.”

Iroh grunted at that and sent Bob such a look that I am frankly surprised it didn’t melt on the spot but after giving his niece a salute walked back down the stairs.

“It’s alright, Bob. Uncle won’t hurt you. Is that what scared you out of the tree?” Juziya was softly stroking at its head and the oddest sort of croaking trill started to emanate from the horrid little beast as its eyes drooped shut in what I thought must be ecstasy.

“Angry angry angry man.”

“Well, never mind. He won’t bother you the rest of the evening. Would you like to come with us to clean up?”

“Yes yes yes, pretty Princess.” It was practically simpering! Vile! Vile thing!

“But only if you behave.” Nuo raised an eyebrow at it and it straightened up.

“Oh yes, yes! I can behave, Flower Lady!”

“I should hope so. Come along then, Princess, Korra. Whoosh whoosh.” And there was my Nuo, whooshing the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation as well as the Avatar. One is never too exalted to be whooshed by Nuo, let me assure you. I speak from experience.

Yijun came hurrying up then, all in a flutter. What he has to flutter about I have no idea. It isn’t as if his own spirit doused the future Firelord, after all. The orchestra started up again and people rescued the champagne fountain and Mako took me by my elbow and firmly escorted me down the stairs and out to the courtyard to join Huan and Baatar Junior (Ikki had disappeared already for parts unknown) and Qi showed up with a champagne bottle which they opened by slicing off the top neatly with one of their knives (very arousing, my gracious, the things they can do with a knife) and since we did not have any glasses we simply passed the bottle between us all (Huan did not partake, although his brother certainly did) as I fanned myself and attempted to calm down while Mako told them what had occurred.

I do not normally drink from a bottle like provincial riffraff but it had been a very trying incident! I believe I can be forgiven just this once! “I suppose it was too much to ask that my wedding reception would go without incident.”

“Yeah, well. Invite the Beifongs and see what happens.” Baatar Junior took a particularly deep swallow from the bottle. And then another for good measure. He looked as if he might need it more than I.

“Bob isn’t a Beifong,” Huan was frowning down at one of his many braids, adjusting one of the silver beads that was holding it closed at the bottom. “We can’t be blamed for that.”

I waved my hand. “Don’t talk to me about -”

Mako cut me off neatly, brandishing his notebook. “Ikki won the fountain bet. If we’re considering Juziya the party who fell in the fountain. Technically Bob fell in but no one bet on it.”

“That might possibly be due to the incontrovertible fact that it was not invited!”

“Yeah, I don’t think we can include Bob,” Qi said. “Juziya takes it.”

Huan smiled at that. “The Little Bird will be pleased.”

“Your call, Wu. I can leave out the back door. I don’t want cause any more trouble.” Baatar Junior finished the bottle, looking a little surprised when nothing more came out of it.

“Certainly not. I invited you.” I frowned at that. “It is the height of very poor manners indeed if someone gainsays that. If we were still at the Earth Palace I would have tossed him in the dungeon for a week or two to think over the wisdom of his choices.”

“Been there, done that,” Mako muttered, putting his notebook back into his breast pocket.

“Are you saying I am like my great-aunt, Mako?” I bristled at that, glaring at him. His only response was to pull me into his arms and kiss me.

“No.”

“Baby,” Qi said, reaching over to brush their fingers down my cheek. “Come on, now.” They moved over on the stone bench to wrap their arms around me as well. “Everything’s okay.”

“It’s not,” I said, and a tear splashed down. “I had so wanted this night to be perfect for you.”

Their smile was gentle. “What makes you think it hasn’t been? I’m having a grand time.”

“You’re just saying that,” I snuffled, and then blinked in surprise as Huan handed me a hankie.

“Bolin deputized me,” he explained as I looked at it and then him, nonplussed.

“Of course he did,” Mako said, with one of his sighs, and then Qi started to laugh again, leaning past me to kiss him, which got a smile out of Mako.

“No one’s more faithful than Bolin,” Baatar Junior said as he and Mako exchanged a look.

“You kept him out of harm’s way,” Mako said, not dropping his gaze.

“I did what I could.” Baatar Junior’s voice wavered just slightly. “It wasn’t much.”

“It was enough to get him back to me, safe and sound.” Mako held his hand out and after a moment’s hesitation, Baatar Junior grasped it. “I’m grateful.”

Baatar Junior swallowed and nodded but before he could reply was interrupted by Ikki traipsing into the courtyard.

“Hey ho! I won the bet, didn’t I?” Her laugh rang out. “Poor Princess Juziya. Although she looks better now than she did when she arrived. How Nuo manages it I’ll never know.”

“I have been unable to determine it for many years now,” I replied, and stood, brushing at my clothing. I had been sitting on a bench outside, after all. “I am convinced she uses magic of a sort.”

“Probably!” Ikki plopped down next to Baatar Junior, ignoring the line of her gown. “You ready to go back in?”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that.” He shrugged at her unhappily. “I think maybe it’s best I call it a night.”

Ikki made a rude noise. “Monkeyfeathers to that. Besides, Wu’s wedding planner is looking for him, it’s time for cake. You don’t want to miss the cake, do you?” She pulled herself into his lap and batted her eyes up at him outrageously, which actually managed to get a smile out of him.

“I don’t,” Mako said, standing up. He never does miss a dessert, bless the man. It is not at all an Earth Kingdom tradition to have a large cake like this - we pass out individual cakes, much as I had done that afternoon with the family - but it is a Republic City tradition and I am marrying a native, after all. We followed all of my traditions with the wedding, I felt it only fair to bring in some of Qi’s for the party. Also, as a surprise, there is an entire coconut layer, just for Mako. I insisted on it.

We all went together back into the hall, Baatar Junior’s hand clasped tightly into Ikki’s, Huan following closely behind. Ikki was teasing Mako about his partiality to desserts (it is no secret) and he was, in turn, teasing her about some incident involving custard tarts when she was child on the Island. There are not many people who can get away with teasing Mako; Ikki happens to be one of them. Mako is very fond of all of Tenzin and Pema’s children. Thankfully, by that time, Juziya had been properly restored (Ikki was correct, Nuo had somehow restyled her hair clasped into its traditional crown so that it was not quite so severe and it did wonderful things for her bone structure, her ladies-in-waiting should take note), the champagne fountain had been put to rights and Bob was cuddled up into Juziya’s arms, looking inordinately pleased to be there. Perhaps, if I am very lucky, it will decides it loves her best and will relocate to another continent altogether.

I gave a mercifully short speech while the servers cut the cake and started to pass it around. Mako was so happy about the coconut layer that at last count he had eaten three pieces. (He made sure that a part of it was reserved to be taken to the children on the Island; he always remembers them that way.) After we’d had the cake the orchestra started to play more contemporary music and brought in a singer, and Qi spun me in a circle and took me out, laughing at me as we strutted our way across the floor. Oh I do love to dance!

Suddenly a low, deep rhythmic drumming came from the orchestra and Wing and Wei bellowed joyfully at each other from across the hall, dashing just as if they were still boys until they reached each other in the middle of the floor, purposefully smacking their (considerable) chests together. I recognized that drumming from my time spent there all those years ago; this was Zaofu music. The twins started to leap about, arms high in the air, jumping and spinning, raising their knees and feet in time with each other. Every time they hit the floor it shook, the two of them earthbending as they continued to laugh and shout, exuberant in the way that I remembered from when they were younger. Opal joined them next, dancing between them, her footfalls light and springy, shimmying as she avoided the quaking of the floor by taking flight, laughing. Huan was suddenly there, moving to his own rhythm, smile wide as he danced with himself, easily riding the waves of marble. It was their oldest brother that shocked me, however; he joined the twins and matched them step for step, rolling his hips and dipping in a fluid way his brothers certainly weren’t displaying. He was an astonishingly good dancer, although I suppose I shouldn’t have been so surprised. His mother is well known as a dancer, after all, and it was clear that Baatar Junior had inherited her gifts. Ikki, clearly delighted, whistled through her teeth, which got her a grin and a rather prurient grinding which should have probably been reserved for the bedroom. I do believe Baatar Junior had had a little too much bubbly, although clearly Ikki didn’t mind. (Nor did quite a few of the other party guests, based on the reactions around the room. Jun-Yi, for one, looked as if she was ready for a meal.)

“I don’t know when’s the last time they’ve danced with each other like this.” Su’s hand absently wrapped around my elbow. “It’s been years and years. Before Opal left home. Oh, thank you, Bolin.” She sniffled into the handkerchief. I don’t believe I have ever seen her cry before. “They were happy, once upon a time. I don’t mean every single second, no. But once upon a time we were a family and we were happy. Sometimes.” A tear surged down her cheek.

“You’re going to ruin the family reputation.” Lin’s tone was flippant but the arm she slid around her sister’s shoulder was not, and Su lay her head in return on her older sister’s shoulder. “They’re okay. All five of them.”

“Wei isn’t.”

“He’s doing a lot better. You know we keep an eye on him, all of us here.”

“Qi especially,” I added, and Su squeezed my elbow.

“I know, I know. It’s just…Wei’s always been a handful.”

Lin snorted at that. “Must be difficult to have a child just like you.”

“This from the woman who can’t stand her oldest nephew because he’s just like her.” The only response to this was a rather savage grunt from Lin. “It’s true.”

“Why don’t you zip it and take your husband out to the dance floor before he starts crying as well.”

Su laughed, nudged her hip into Lin’s and launched herself towards Baatar Senior, who was watching his children cavort about the room with obvious pleasure. He blinked down at his wife as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing up his glasses, allowing her to drag him out, the twins calling out to him, grabbing him and dancing around him as he gave it his best. Baatar Junior crooked his finger at Ikki, who practically took air to join him as he guided her through the steps, laughing as she stumbled a few times. I do not know him very well, Progeny - far less than I know his siblings - but I don’t know that anyone could mistake the look in his eyes as anything but love.

Even Nuo had joined Wing, although her gown forbade her from doing any of the jumping. She waved her fan about, however, a tendril of her hair working its way loose from her combs. I could not have been more surprised when Qi joined them! I had no idea they knew any of the steps! Although I suppose Wei has taught them. I watched them spin and jump, arms and hands moving in time to the music, and oh Progeny, my heart was so full. They were smiling and laughing, carefree in a way that is so rare for Qi. Soon Korra and Asami had joined them, and then Meelo and even Kai and Jinora. Juziya, with Bob still clinging to her was taken in hand by Opal, who demonstrated for her how to move her hips in time. I was just watching Yumi swirling about Nuo when my hand was grasped; it was Huan, and he was beaming at me, tugging me along. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor, pressing his forehead into mine, which is Huan’s own way of giving a kiss.

“Dance with me,” he said, as I kissed his cheek my way and, when he put me down, joined in the merriment as he kept bumping into me the way he does when all is right in his world.

Oh, we had so much fun! Most of us did not know how to dance Zaofu-style but it hardly mattered; the Beifongs were so joyful and welcoming, including everyone in the room. I spotted Mako and Bolin with Opal and Juziya and even Tenzin had unbent enough to try a few steps with Pema. The hall rang with music and laughter and the sound of dancing feet and I spun, heedless of whom I was dancing with, until my Qi wrapped their arm around my waist and stole kisses from me every time I danced in their direction.

It was wonderful, Progeny, one of the best days of my life. I was so very happy that I do not even have the words to try and write it all down for you. But I will tell you this, however: I will never forget it. Never. Never.

Forgive the smeared ink.

I do not know how late it was when Mako finally took my hand in his and gently took me off the dance floor, telling me that the party couldn’t end until Qi and I left. Therefore, we gave our formal goodbyes to everyone - short of our immediate family we will not be saying goodbye again before leaving on our honeymoon - and held hands as we left, the guests calling after us, making rather ribald jokes about the marriage bed as per tradition. As we walked out the doors to the outside where our car was waiting the sky lit up with an incandescent spray of rockets as the guests surged behind us, lighting strings of fireworks and blowing on various noisemakers. We ran to the car and got inside, waving out the windows as it pulled away. I settled back on the seat as the car turned the corner and Qi flopped down next to me.

“Was it everything you wanted, my love?” I tried to focus on them but I’d had quite a great deal of champagne despite my promise to myself I would not. Oh, don’t judge me, Progeny! It is not every day a man gets married, after all.

“It was, yeah.” Qi took me into their arms. “Thank you, baby.”

I didn’t reply, just rested my head on theirs. We were quiet as the car took us home, although it was a comfortable, contented silence. My heart was very full and, I think, so was Qi’s. As the car pulled into our drive Qi helped me out and took me by the hand and led me to their old rooms above the garage where we’d had the wedding bed installed. Neither of us had seen it; per tradition it had been set up by others and then decorated by a woman in our family of good fortune and her children (which is where Nuo came in). We opened the door and Qi toggled on the lights and actually gasped.

It was beautiful. The bed itself was of the old design, built on a wooden platform so that you had to step up to enter the enclosed room, as it were. It was all of beautifully carved wood, the round entrance gilded, shining in the electric light. The bed, tucked into the back past a small alcove with a table, was only accessible on one side, made up with red silk sheets, smelling of jasmine mingled with sandalwood and vanilla. That was my Nuo’s doing, I am sure. The bedchamber itself had been decorated with fresh flowers and there were lanterns waiting to be lit, with bowls of various dainty nibbles and a bottle of champagne and two glasses. (The libation was not traditional but Nuo is always considerate that way.) Qi lit up the lanterns as I toggled the lights back off, exclaiming at a long chain of gold and red paper hearts, painstakingly cut out and strung together on red thread. I thought we might have Iris to thank for those.

“Oh Qi, look, one of them drew a picture of us!” I pointed at a portrait, done in colored inks, that had been affixed to the wall. There we were, myself in green and Qi in blue, complete with their fans. We were kissing, our legs drawn half-cocked behind us. I was utterly charmed by it and resolved to save it and have it framed. Upon closer inspection I found Orchid’s name inked on the bottom.

“Someone left us a sucked on lollipop, too.” Qi was laughing, holding it up from where it had been left half tucked into the wall, covered with both dried saliva and lint.

“Oh dear, I doubt that was intentional.” I had to laugh as well.

“Well, at least not by Nuo, anyhow.”

There were various other treasures, clearly left by the girls; a rather dirty chunk of what I thought might be quartz, some dried rose petals, rather wobbly mooncakes that had the imprints of small hands in them, a large stuffed turtleduck and a letter, which had been written on a lovely piece of pale pink parchment that I knew to be Nuo’s own.

_Dear Uncle Wu and Untie Qi_

_We hope you have a nice wedding and a nice honeymoon and that you bring us back presents too. Mommy says we shouldn’t ask for that but I already wrote it down sorry. And also that you come to visit us before you come home. We love you._

_Love your best <strike>neises</strike> <strike>neices</strike> nieces_

_Orchid she said we should call you Untie Qi isn’t she smart?_

_Iris I wrote this letter_

_Rose she can’t write yet but she helped and she left you the quartz did you find it?_

_Poppy she’s just a baby and didn’t do anything but fart on your bed but we have to include her Mommy says_

“Oh gracious,” I said, and clasped the letter to my chest. “Oh, Qi.”

“Sounds like Iris, alright.” They were grinning, waving the turtleduck in my direction. “I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do with her.” They gazed at it. “Maybe she wants to watch.”

“What a nasty little turtleduck. Put her in the corner, then.”

Qi tossed the turtleduck over their shoulder and reached out for me, taking the letter from my hand and putting it away in one of the niches by the bed. “I have been waiting all evening for this.” They leaned in and undid the first button at my neck before going straight for my earlobe.

“Qi!”

“That’s the name they gave me.” Another few buttons down and they hooked their foot around my ankle. “That bed isn’t going to fill itself, you know.”

“I should say not,” I murmured in return, my hands attempting to undress them as well. What I got was a palmful of bare breast, which was more than fine with me, I will have you know.

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to go, is it?” They had already managed to get to my waist while suckling at my ear. “I can work with that.”

“Oh Qi,” I cried, and then gasped as they started to push my jacket off of me. “This is taking too long!”

“I can take care of that, too,” they said, nibbling on the soft part under my jaw. And they did, oh how they did.


	6. Day Five: Mid Autumn, Pig Deer Month, 16th Day, 186 AG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the marriage bed!

I had no idea what time it was when I woke to the sound of a low murmur, which was coming, from what I could tell, outside the door to the room.

“You’d best come on in, then,” Qi said from next to me, and as I struggled to comprehend exactly what was going on, the door opened and someone did, indeed, come in.

“Is it breakfast?” I asked, still not quite following. “What time is it?”

“Go back to sleep, Wu,” said a voice I knew perfectly well, and I obediently shut my eyes for a moment before they flew back open again.

“Nuo! What on…you cannot be here!” I sat up with a gasp to see her standing outside the marriage bed chamber, faintly visible through the glow of the lantern Qi had just finished lighting.

She waved her hand rather impatiently. “Oh hush for a moment.”

“Look like someone rode ya hard and put ya away wet, girl,” Qi said in their old accent, grinning at her. You can only imagine my astonishment when Nuo giggled, covering up her mouth.

“Knocked me on my ass before slappin’ it and sendin’ me on my way,” she replied in her old accent, those atrocious Lower Ring vowels twanging through my skull.

“Gotcherself a big old love bite on yer neck there,” Qi said, pointing their own neck to illustrate. They were sitting up, the silk coverlet puddled around their waist, and my brain finally started to catch up. With a shriek I snatched at the red silk and tried to raise it up over their bare chest.

“Qi! You are not dressed for guests!”

“Neither are you,” Qi replied, wholly unconcerned. With another shriek of desperation I dropped myself back down to the bed and scrabbled for the covers, pulling them up to my chin.

“Nuo! Turn around this very instant!”

She ignored me to speak to Qi. “I can’t go back to the hotel looking like this.” She gestured towards herself. Frowning, I reached for my spectacles while still holding up the covers, awkwardly hooking them around my ears with one hand. She was in quite the state, Progeny, so wholly unlike my always composed Nuo! Her hair was loose, tangled to her thighs, her combs long since disappeared. Her cosmetics were mostly smeared away and her delightful gown had clearly been put on hastily and sans its supportive undergarments. Her feet, to my utter and debilitating shock, were bare, her dainty gold slippers nowhere to be seen.

“Nuo! What on earth has happened! Have you had some sort of mishap? Where is Wing?” I was so alarmed I started to rise out of the bed, only remembering at the last moment my au natural state, as it were. I immediately ducked back down.

She impatiently waved off my questions. “I didn’t bother trying to get dressed properly, I just called for a cab. She was still asleep when I left.”

“I’ll just bet she was,” Qi said with a smirk and Nuo, to my horror, started to both giggle as well as step into the alcove of the marriage bed.

“I’d fan myself but I think I left it over there.”

“Bet that wasn’t the only thing you left over there,” Qi snickered, and Nuo only giggled more as she sat down on the edge of our bed. On the edge of our bed, Progeny! I was not wearing a single stitch, I will have you know, never mind Qi, sitting there without a care in the world! I have never, in my entire life, been so scandalized! She was nearly atop of me, the only thing keeping her from my noblesse oblige (as it were) was a few scant inches of red silk! I truly thought I might die of appalled humiliation in that moment!

“Oh for goodness sake, Wu. You look the same color of the sheets. You haven’t anything I haven’t already seen, I can assure you. Calm down.” She leaned forward at that point, completely insensible to my not inconsiderable distress. “I’m still not sure if I’m coming or going.”

“Coming, I’d say.” Qi sniffed the air. “You smell like sex.”

I threw the coverlet over my head at this point. “QI!” I felt woozy with mortification.

Nuo just giggled even more, however. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

“I wouldn’t mind the half of it but you’re the one she’s been following around like a goat dog all these years.”

“I hardly think so.” Nuo’s tone, however, was very smug.

“My ass,” was Qi’s dry reply, and the bed creaked as I heard the sound of what I assumed was Nuo fondly smacking at their shoulder the way she does. I just hid under the covers and pretended I was somewhere else. Even sitting with my great-aunt in the throne room while she endlessly berated her ministers would have been preferable. “Wish I’d bet on you two.”

“Wing did,” she said, in the primmest way possible, which set Qi off into that near-silent laughter of theirs. Nuo started to laugh as well. “I told him the point of it was to bet on who was inappropriate but you know how competitive he is! Wei bet on Setsu and Katsura and that one’s just a matter of time, really. It isn’t as if Wing wouldn’t cheat to win, you know you can’t trust a Beifong when it comes to a wager.”

“For all we know it’s a tie,” Qi said, the bed shifting under them as they moved. “I wouldn’t put it past Katsura.”

“Bolin bet on Wu and Baatar,” Nuo said, and Qi actually whooped with laughter. (It was a quiet whoop, but a whoop nonetheless.)

“I never! I assume you mean Baatar Junior and I take great offense! I would never!” I forgot myself enough to fling the coverlet off of my face. “I have simply no idea why Bolin would even think such a thing never mind wager on it!”

“You were staring at his ass all night, that’s why,” Qi managed to say though their laughter, wiping at their eyes with the coverlet. My mouth dropped open at this point.

“I NEVER!”

“He does clean up nicely, doesn’t he? If I could ever get Wing into anything but green that shade he was wearing tonight would be gorgeous on him as well.”

“Yeah, he kept trying to put me off about it but I know my business.”

“I was not gazing in an inappropriate way at anyone, I beg your pardon!” I fluffed the coverlet a bit in agitation. What a thing to say about me! Especially during my wedding!

“Oh come now, Wu, it isn’t like anyone could blame you. He really does keep himself up, doesn’t he?” Nuo fanned herself with her hand. “I do believe you could bounce a coin right off of that ass.”

Qi mimicked tossing a coin and made a plinking noise, at which point the two of them practically fell over themselves. On my marriage bed! Highly inappropriate!

“Nuo Beifong,” I said, my cheeks so heated that I am quite surprised I did not self-combust. “Are you trying to tell me that you have been _gallivanting_ this evening?”

Qi snorted at that. “She’s trying to tell you that she used the power of the Exception List with Yumi, that’s what.”

“Did I ever,” Nuo said, and flopped backwards on the bed, squashing my legs rather painfully and getting a startled squawk right out of me. “Did I ever.”

It occurred to me, at that point, that Nuo must still be slightly inebriated. She has a tendency to get rather ribald when she has had a little too much tipple. “Nuo! Does your husband know where you are?”

“No. He probably thinks I’m still at Yumi’s, I told him I’d get back to the hotel on my own.” She brushed at the front of her gown. “But not looking like this I can’t.”

“Somebody would probably pick just that moment to sneak out into the hall,” Qi said with a roll of their eyes. “Listen, it’s no big deal. Just go in through the kitchen, take the servants’ stairs up the back, you know we never use them. Just mind you’re quiet so Lin doesn’t hear you, she’s a pissed off wolfbat if you wake her up, trust me on this. Go up to my room, take a shower and get some sleep. In the morning you can put on the dress you wore to the wedding, it’s hanging up in my closet. I told the valet to clean and press it. I’ve got some powder on my vanity, you can use it to cover the love bite.”

I am deeply sorry to say, Progeny, that I was still stuck several moments back in the conversation. “I beg your pardon, what do you mean, Exception List?”

“What do you think she means?” Qi snorted down at me and then tousled my hair in a way that was exceedingly unappreciated in the moment.

“Nuo Beifong,” I whispered, my newly awakened brain finally catching up, “did you spend the night with Yumi?”

“Well, clearly not the entire night, I’m here, aren’t I?” She smiled down at me and gently patted my cheek. “Wing knows, Wu. We have discussed it before. I’ve been wanting to do this since the days when we were both working for you and Wing understood and he was fine with it.”

I had no answer for this; I merely lay there, covers still ruched around my chin, gaping up at her.

“That’s why she came to me for the dress,” Qi said. “Told me she needed something that Yumi couldn’t resist.” Qi snorted. “Yumi’s done her level best to resist, too.”

“I wasn’t at all sure about the dress. I’m not used to wearing anything like that. I was afraid I would look like a stuffed sausage.” Nuo tangled her fingers into Qi’s. “I have never felt so beautiful in my life. Thank you, Qi.” Her voice was soft and her eyes started to fill with unshed tears.

Qi folded her into their embrace. “You’re a beautiful woman, Nuo. You deserve to shine.”

Nuo sniffled into Qi’s shoulder. “Thank you for helping me. I’m not very good at asking for it.”

Qi’s hands tightened on Nuo’s back. “Whatever you need from me, all you ever have to do is ask. You or those girls of yours. Anything. Anytime. You hear me, girlie?” Nuo nodded into their shoulder. “You’re my family now. That’s the end of it.”

I suppose I should have been touched by the earnestness of their words but all I could do was kick at Qi from under the covers. “Qi! You are unclothed!”

Qi ignored me to put their hands to Nuo’s head, drawing her up to kiss her solemnly on her forehead. “Go on now. Take whatever you need from my room. Leave the dress, the valet can clean it up before he sends it back to the hotel. Sleep in a bit, Wing can just tell the girls you stayed here with Huan.”

“Is he here?”

Qi nodded. “Yeah, pretty sure. Mako told me he was going to take charge of him, Baatar and Ikki were practically setting the hall on fire there.”

Nuo’s smile was fond. “Bless him, he usually doesn’t pick up on that. It was good of Mako to look out for him.” She leaned back and started to wiggle her way off the bed, her unrestrained assets threatening to spill out at any given second, a happenstance which terrified me, if I am being frank. (Not that I’m sure her husband doesn’t appreciate that sort of thing. Or my husband, when it comes right down to it.)

“We’ll stop in Zaofu after Ba Sing Se, before we head to the Fire Nation.” Qi chuckled. “I’ll make sure we bring the girls their presents.”

Nuo tsked as she stood, making a futile attempt to smooth her crumpled dress. “Those girls!”

“They did a bang up job in here.”

“They did, didn’t they?” Nuo’s smile was wistful. “They so wanted to make everything perfect for you.”

“Well, you tell them from me that they did.” Qi winked at her.

“Nuo! You can’t possibly mean to walk about barefoot!” Honestly! I simply could not believe that my reliable, composed Nuo was behaving in such a way.

“Don’t fret, I left everything outside the door. It’s fine.” She leaned down suddenly and, before I could do much more than blink, kissed my cheek. “Stop fussing, I’m leaving. You two go back to doing whatever our ancestors did in their marriage beds.”

“Pretty sure my particular ancestors didn’t bother with them in the first place,” Qi said, with a snort.

“Honestly,” I grumbled, and Nuo cupped my cheek.

“Go back to sleep, my love,” she said softly, and smiled at me. “I look forward to seeing you in a week.” With that she gave me another kiss and made her way out of the chamber and I heard the sound of the door to the flat close gently behind her.

Much to my mingled surprise and horror, I burst into tears. That was certainly not an auspicious beginning to our marriage! If Gun knew he’d probably drop dead on the spot!

“Honey,” Qi said, and then lay back down, wrapping their arms around me and pulling me back into their embrace. “None of that, now. Everything’s fine. Go on back to sleep, it’s too early for you to be awake.”

“You have poached my friend and helped her do unspeakable things!” I sobbed, and Qi kissed my shoulder.

“I haven’t poached your friend. I just helped her out with something that you couldn’t help her with. I like Nuo, you know that. But she’s devoted to you and everyone knows that, too.”

I merely boo-hoo’d at that and, as Bolin was most decidedly not around, had to abuse the coverlet in order to mop at my eyes. (It is silk; it will never be the same, I fear.)

“What’s this really about? If Nuo had a one-nighter with Yumi with her husband’s okay, then what’s it to you?” Qi snorted. “If he’s at all like his brother he’ll probably want an entire run down from her.”

“Well, I-” I blinked. “Qi Hou-Ting! Are you saying you have discussed our intimate encounters with Wei Beifong?”

Qi was clearly amused. “No, I am not saying that. I don’t discuss our _intimate encounters_ with anyone. I’m just saying that those Beifongs have some pretty wide wild streaks, that’s all. I don’t put much past any of them.”

“Hmph.”

In one fluid movement Qi rolled over me and landed on the floor of alcove. “Hang on, I’ll get you some paper for your nose. I have to pee anyhow.”

“Qi! You are not allowed out of the bed! That goes specifically against tradition!”

“Well, my handmaiden with the golden chalice seems to be out for a smoke break so I’ll just have to do it the regular way, I reckon.”

“HMPH.” I sniffled. “I don’t like this whole Exceptions List thing anyhow.”

“You mean you take exception to it?” Qi said from the general direction of the bathroom and I heard the slight wheeze of their laughter.

“Oh, aren’t we quite the wit before tea,” I grumped. “I mean I don’t know what to think of Nuo doing this! And I don’t know that I like you helping her!”

The toilet flushed and then Qi handed me both paper and a glass before going up and over me and back into their space against the wall. “Drink your water. It doesn’t matter what you think of it. And I’ll help who I help, Wu. You know better than to try and tell me what I can and can’t do.” They kissed my temple. “I know you’re not at your best when you’re hungover-”

“I beg your pardon!”

“-but I’m not asking for your permission for anything, as you fucking well know. Marriage or not.” They yanked me back into their arms. “Blow your nose.”

I obliged and drank the entire glass of water as well, not wanting Qi to glare at me. “I don’t like it!”

Qi rested their chin atop my head as they slowly eased my spectacles off and put them back in their case in the niche. “Honey, the world doesn’t revolve around what you do or don’t like. This is something Nuo’s been thinking of for years and she approached Wing about it and they discussed it and both of them agreed. They are adults and sure as fuck don’t need to ask you about what they do in their bedroom. She did it her own way.” They chuckled. “That way being planned within an inch of its life, it being Nuo and all. I don’t think she’s got an impulsive bone in her body.”

“Well, why would she ask you for help and not me?” I was aware, when I said it, how petulant I sounded.

“Wu. For one thing, I have better taste in fashion than you do. For another, you would have fussed, exactly like you are doing right now. She knew that.” I wanted to refute it, but I could not. I settled for a rather irascible grunt instead. Qi merely kissed me again. “You of all people know how hard it is for her to ask anyone for help. I was pretty surprised she asked me. Pretty honored too, if I’m honest.” They started to stroke my hair back. “You’re her best friend. She loves you so much, I’m not taking your place in her heart. You don’t need to be jealous. I helped her because she’s my family now, and I’d help anyone else in my family the same way if they needed me. I was glad to get to know her a little better, I won’t lie. I’ve always liked Nuo and it was nice to see her relax a little and do something purely for herself for once.”

“She never does much of anything for herself.” I snuggled back into Qi. “She never has.”

“Exactly. Now go back to sleep, it’s too early for anyone to be moving around.”

“Unless you are the deliveryman.”

A little huff in my ear from Qi. “Like you’d know. Hush now.”

I squirmed in their arms to try and turn towards them. “Qi-”

“No, my Exception List is just for fun, it’s not a serious thing, I’m not going to actually use it. I’m not that much of a Beifong.” Their arms tightened so I couldn’t keep turning. “Go to sleep.”

“How did you know-”

“Because I know you. Go to sleep, Wu. No more talking now.”

Qi does take liberties sometimes. Nevertheless, I do attempt not to argue with them. I wish I could tell you it was because I have a modicum of maturity but the real reason, of course, is because I do not believe anyone has ever won an argument with them. I am foolish at times but not so foolish to even try to attempt it.

Instead, I closed my eyes and, being a good boy, went back to sleep.

I am not sure what time it was when I awoke again; Qi was sitting up next to me drinking tea, however, and I could see light through the tiny gaps in the curtains of the main room the marriage bed had been set up in. I must have looked perplexed because Qi smiled down at me and said, “Good afternoon.”

“Gracious! Is it already?” I sat up myself and felt for my spectacles. “I suppose we were out quite late.”

Qi leaned over me to gesture to a covered tray sitting on the table in the alcove. “There’s tea and some breakfast. Lunch. Whatever.”

“Where did it come from?” I lifted the cover to find a variety of food and the teapot, securely wrapped to keep it at least somewhat warm.

“Kitchen, I reckon.” At my look they laughed and kissed me. “Here, go and pee, I’ll serve you up something.” I rather awkwardly untangled myself from the coverlet, giving the table a rather wide berth, trying not to yawn.

“I do feel a bit peckish, as it happens.”

“Will wonders never cease,” Qi said, sounding so much like LoLo that I nearly tripped on my way to the toilet. By the time I returned they had made me up a small plate and was pouring me a cup of tea. “If you’re a good boy and eat your breakfast I’ll take you into the shower and wash your hair.”

“We’re not supposed to-”

“Honey. I love you to death and I promised to do this marriage bed for a day but both of us need a shower and some teeth brushing while we’re at it.” They leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. “Your breath is not very royal, is what I’m trying to say.”

“QI!”

“I did say royal, you know.” They grinned at me, not sorry in the least, as they handed me my tea.

“Honestly, Qi.” I drank some of my tea. It was not necessarily as hot as it should have been but the other option would have been to have had servants in constant attendance as my parents had, which I am quite certain Qi would not have appreciated. So certain, in fact, that I had not even bothered to bring it up. I can learn, I will have you know. Also, I wanted them to wash my hair, so it behooved me to drink my lukewarm tea and keep quiet.

“Who’s to know? Unless you’ve got someone lurking in the shadows spying on us,” they said, leaning back on the pillows.

“Oh, I don’t know. I suppose it’s the principle of the thing. I don’t suppose it matters.”

“You can tell all the toadies in Ba Sing Se we spent a week in this bed, pissing on the sheets, if you want.” Qi poked me with their toe. “I couldn’t care less.”

“Crass!”

“Yeah, don’t get up on your high little ostrich horse with me, you like that I’m crass.”

I sniffed properly in return but I needn’t have bothered. Both Qi and I know perfectly well that I do, indeed, appreciate Qi’s crassness, much the same as I (not so secretly) thrill to Lin’s shockingly profound use of profanity. There have been times when I am quite sure she goes out of her way to really let it fly, just for me. It’s rather touching, in its own, lurid way. I do not know what to tell you about this, Progeny. I was raised in such a stultifying, sterile way. Is it any wonder that as soon as I escaped the Palace I grasped at all the color the world could offer me?

Qi did exactly as they had promised; after I ate they took me in the shower and scrubbed me down most deliciously before scrubbing themselves, whistling cheerfully all the while, a habit they picked up from LoLo. Putting on a dressing gown (finally!) they took the tray away and put it outside the door to the flat; I put on my own dressing gown and seated myself on the bed, waiting for them. If I am perfectly honest with you, Progeny, I do not enjoy simply laying in bed with nothing to do. Which I am certain many people would not believe of a prince! I do not relish lazing about, however, and I never have. If anything I wished I had a book. Or perhaps my latest manuscript. I was about to say so to Qi when a most unwelcome face appeared in my vision and I let out with what I fear was not the most dignified scream.

“BOB!”

The execrable creature giggled at this, capering around the alcove. “Gotcha!” It stopped up short when it spied Qi, however, giving it an unmistakably irritated look. (You may believe me, Progeny, that your great-grandparent can give more terrifying looks than anyone else I know, and that includes various and sundry Beifongs and my not-so-dearly departed Great-Aunt.) “Just a little joke!” It attempted to bat its bulbous eyes.

“I told you that you could come in and apologize. Didn’t look like an apology to me.” Qi was not having it. (Qi never really does have it, either.)

I refused to look at it. “I assume you are giving your farewells before you leave for the Fire Nation.” There was no response to this but silence. I sniffed, still staring at the wall of the bedchamber. “Come now, be done with it, I am sure Juziya is waiting.” A thin, shrill keening erupted; in my surprise I glanced over to see Bob on the floor, huddled in what appeared to be abject misery. It was leaking, to my disgust. “What a noise! Stop it immediately!”

Its only response was to wail louder, banging its head against the floor with a wet splat. Qi sent me one of their looks - my gracious! - before crouching down to put their hand on its damp back.

“Come on, now. Nobody really wants you to leave.”

“Speak for yourself!”

Qi’s eyes narrowed at me and I gasped. What on earth had I done to deserve _that_! “Come on now, Bob. He doesn’t mean it.” I liked that! In point of fact, I did most certainly did mean it! 

Bob looked up at me and I was astonished to see tears pouring out of its eyes. “Don’t want to go! Don’t want it!”

I crossed my arms. “That is not what it looked like last night, Bob. You seemed to be very friendly with Princess Juziya.”

“Pretty princess! Kind princess!” It scowled at me. “Nice princess! _Princess_ would invite Bob to her wedding. She said it.”

Qi sighed and hooked their hands under what passed for Bob’s armpits, hauling it up. “Bob, you know you need to say sorry. Go on, now.”

“Humans say sorry. Not a human!” Now it was looking more like itself, obstinate as ever.

“Yeah well, you live with humans. It’s a two way street and that means you sometimes have to make way.” Qi gave it a very gentle little shake. “Go on.”

An expression that eerily mimicked Meili’s very best pout covered its face. “Sorry sorry sorry. Didn’t mean to get pretty princess wet.”

“And?”

“And let’s have some more bubbly, yum!”

Qi started to haul it off towards the door but it screeched and scrabbled its feet, trying to pull away. “No! Sorry sorry sorry! Sorry I made fun of Wu! Sorry sorry sorry!”

“That’s better.” Qi let go of it and then looked at me. “And what do you have to say to Bob?”

My mouth dropped open in outrage as I scoffed my incredulity. “I hope you are not insinuating I need to apologize to it! Me? Certainly not me!” The very idea!

“I’m not insinuating shit. Two way street also means you got to make way too, Wu.”

I nearly began to correct their grammar but thankfully, for once in my life, my brain overrode my mouth. I turned my head away from them again instead, highly offended. As if I needed to be scolded like a child! Especially not for the sake of a spirit who lives in my own house uninvited!

“Wu.” Qi sat down on the bed with me. “Bob has feelings too, you know. You hurt its feelings when you didn’t invite it.”

“Bob may go and live with Juziya, then.” As soon as I said I felt rather ashamed of myself, Progeny. It was something that I would have said ten years in the past; it was not fair and not becoming at all. It is true that Bob can try my patience more than any other person or creature in the world; however, I must remind myself that I am royalty and a father. I must conduct myself with honor and maturity at all times. This is not always the easiest thing to do, I confess. Every once in awhile I do long for the days when I could throw tantrums and get away with it. Which is not, perhaps, the most flattering thing I could write of myself but at least it is truthful.

“Leave my fishies? Go to the hot place? No more family?” Bob’s disconsolate warble would have softened hearts far harder than my own. I took in a deep breath and turned to face it, my chin held high. There was no help for it.

“I apologize, Bob, that I hurt your feelings by not inviting you. I feared you would misbehave.” I did not add that it had, in fact, misbehaved dreadfully, proving me entirely correct. I was trying to take the upper hand.

“I can stay? Not go to the hot place and the strange humans?”

We stared at each other for a long moment. It is true that Bob is not a particularly attractive spirit; Marezelle, the spirit who is attached to Qi’s lodge is a very shy, quiet spirit, closely resembling a lavender owl-cat, sweet of nature and voice. I have, over the past few years, grown rather fond of her and Qi likes her tremendously. Bob, on the other hand, looks like the misbegotten tailless spawn of a toad squirrel and a rabbit, colored a violent orange, always moist and squelchy, with a voice that sounds like a nail being removed from wood. While it is true that it keeps my koi safe from any predators and removes vermin from the premises it does not have any other redeeming qualities whatsoever. It is loud and obnoxious and never minds its own business and I cannot tell you how many times, over the years, it has tormented me (and sometimes even our guests). It is thoroughly disreputable.

The children adore it, of course. They would be devastated if I made it leave. Therefore I took in a deep breath. “You may stay, then.”

It let out with a joyful screech I am certain they heard in Ba Sing Se and launched itself at me, wrapping its hideous, slimy arms about me, kissing me on my mouth! On my mouth! ON MY MOUTH! I was so revolted I could do nothing but make a horrible gagging noise, scrubbing at my lips with the sleeve of my robe as Bob cackled loudly and then dissolved itself right through the closed door, shrieking its delight like some sort of demented tsunami siren until it hit the pond with a large splash.

Qi, I deeply regret to inform you, had fallen backwards onto the bed and was laughing so hard that they were actually crying. I slapped at their shoulder and marched myself immediately into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth no less than three times to make sure I had eradicated all trace of that loathsome beast from my skin. I have never, in my life, been so wholly and completely offended! This is what I get for letting it stay! To think! It could be Juziya’s problem now instead of mine! See if I ever show it mercy again! Wretched, wretched thing!

They did stop laughing - very inappropriately, may I add! - at my evident distress and came into the bathroom and took the toothbrush away and half-shoved, half-cajoled me out of my dressing gown and into bed where they attempted, over the next few hours, to make up for mocking me. I did try to hold out for the principal of the thing but Qi can, when motivated, be very persuasive indeed. (Goodness.) Afterward I dozed on and off, letting Qi hold me in their arms, matching my breathing to theirs. I know I wrote that I do not like to layabout in bed and that is true; however, it was quite delightful to drowse there with Qi’s bare skin on mine, all cocooned in the bedclothes.

Eventually, however, I grew restive - as I so very often do - and turned to kiss Qi, who smiled back at me. “Did you like your wedding?”

“Loved my wedding,” they replied, and returned the kiss.

“Even with all of the rather untoward happenings at the party?”

“I happen to love untoward happenings.”

I know this to be true; unlike Mako, who most fervently does _not_ enjoy untoward happenings, Qi delights in them. There has always been some chaos lurking under that rather expressionless face of theirs. I suppose it is just in their nature, much as loquacity is in mine. “Well, you certainly got your fill of them.”

They cuddled me even closer. “I never did get a chance with everything else going on yesterday to ask if you liked your present?”

“Oh Qi!” I half sat up. “Oh, the lovely house slippers! Oh, I did love them, very much. They are exquisite!”

“Guess even Yijun doesn’t have a nicer pair, eh?” They were teasing me in that way they have; their face doesn’t change expression but their eyes twinkle and dance. I threw my arms about them.

“He most certainly does not. Hmph. The effrontery of the man, turning his nose up at the house slippers I so thoughtfully provide.”

“What an asshole,” Qi agreed, and kissed me again.

“But Qi, I meant to ask you, did you leave that blank patch on purpose? Is there something else you wanted to add? From our honeymoon, perhaps?”

They ran a finger lovingly down my jaw. “Actually, I was going to talk to you about that. See, I still have another wedding gift for you.”

“You do?” I beamed at them. I am exceedingly fond of gifts. I never received any when I was a child, you know. Or that is to say that I did, but they were all gifts for a royal prince and spirits know what happened to them because it isn’t like they actually gave the five hundred year old priceless porcelain vase from the King of Omashu to the six year old for his birthday, after all. Naturally I can purchase whatever I like for myself but a gift means that someone wants to give you something to please you and that is the most enchanting thing in the world.

“I do.” They cupped my cheeks in their hands. “So the thing is, I know what you really want.”

“You do?” I blinked, trying to think what I really wanted. “Well, I did mention earlier that I might upgrade our airship to something a bit larger but I wasn’t expecting that as a wedding gift, you know.”

“I’m not giving you a bigger airship, Wu.” Their mouth quirked up a little. “That’s not the kind of gift I meant.”

“Oh.” I thought on it some more. “Well, were you thinking jewelry? I don’t wear much, you know, I really don’t feel I can carry much of it off without looking gaudy and I think I’d rather dress in rags than look gaudy.”

They rested their forehead against mine and huffed out a little laughter. “No, not that either. You can buy all of those things for yourself, I don’t need to buy them for you.” They pulled back and caressed my face. “No, I’m going to give you something you can’t buy.”

“Another pair of slippers?” Now you may think I was being dense, Progeny, but in my defense our afternoon delight, as it were, had muddled my brain a bit. This happens even to royalty.

“No, honey. I am going to give you the one thing I know you really want but won’t ever ask for.” At what I assume was my look of incomprehension they smiled gently and kissed me. “I’m going to give you a baby,” they whispered into my ear. “Your baby. To carry on your bloodline. Because I know how much you want that, even if you pretend it doesn’t matter to you. That’s what the blank space is for. I’ll fill it in later for the baby.”

It took me a moment to catch up to what they were saying and when I did I burst into tears. And you may be thinking, Progeny, oh how is that any different than any other time my Great-Grandfather has burst into tears? I cannot deny that it happens to me more than most. But this time my tears overwhelmed me in a such way that was actually quite frightening for me. And for Qi a little as well, I think.

How did they know? How could they have known? I have never said it, not once. Not even to myself. I would never say such a thing, never. For I love my children with all my heart and the fact that none of them are of my bloodline has never mattered to me as their father. I would never give them up. There is nothing more precious to me in the entire world than my children, simply nothing at all. Not even my spouses.

However, there is and has always been a part of me that has been painfully aware that I am failing the ancient bloodline of the Hou-Ting dynasty; first by giving up the throne they had kept for centuries, something that I knew was against everything my ancestors had ever hoped and fought for. And if that wasn’t enough, I chose to marry Mako instead of a noblewoman (or two or three) to propagate the bloodline. I know I did what I did for all the right reasons and I firmly believe that history will show that what I have done was best for everyone, including my former subjects. I do not regret what I have done in terms of dissolving the monarchy and the Earth Kingdom. It is merely to say that a part of me has always been disconsolate that I am the very last of the Hou-Tings.

I have always felt it such a betrayal of my love for Mako to even think of wishing for a child of my own blood that I have simply refused to do so. And Qi? I know that for Qi to bear a child would be such a betrayal of themself. They have always stated that they did not wish to have a child and I refused to let myself be disappointed by that, knowing it to be their decision and not one I had any say in. I had resigned myself to being the last of the Hou-Tings and had resolved to not even entertain the very idea of impregnating anyone whatsoever. I can be quite firm with myself, you know. There are some that might call it denial but I have always thought it a far more practical thing. Why dwell upon what cannot be? There is simply no sense in it.

To be told that my most secret of all secret wishes, so secret I could not even allow myself to contemplate it, would come true? It felt like a dam inside of me had been violently breached and suddenly all of the feelings I had been suppressing all along burst forth and overpowered me. I tried to express this to Qi but I am afraid I was sobbing with such vehemence that nothing was making its way out. They sat up and pulled me into their lap, rocking me too and fro, just holding on to me as I came completely undone in their arms. Thankfully Qi knows me as well as they do. Otherwise I am dreadfully afraid they would have taken it the wrong way.

Mako, however, apparently did take it the wrong way, because the door was shoved open and he entered, the tray with our dinner clutched in his hands. “What the fuck is going on?”

I tried to answer him but could not get past my sobbing. I really was quite overset, I am afraid.

“He’s going to make himself sick,” Qi said, and Mako put the tray down, kicked the door shut and squeezed his way into the alcove.

“Wu! Calm down!”

I could not calm down, not at all, despite my best efforts. It is rather embarrassing to have to report. It is not the first time this has happened, but perhaps the first time it has happened with such fierceness.

“Right,” Mako said and then scooped me out of Qi’s arms and took me straight to the shower, where he blasted cold water onto my unclothed body, holding me steady as I screamed with the impact of it. However, it was quite the right thing to do because it shocked the tears right out of me.

“Oh, oh, thank you,” I chattered through the cold, and Mako reached for a towel and wrapped it tightly around me as he pulled me out. “Oh thank you.”

“Fuck’s sake,” he said, frowning as he checked me all over. I have no idea why he would think I was physically injured but that is usually his first response when he has been alarmed. “What the fuck happened?”

Qi had appeared in the bathroom as well and wrapped their arms around me. “You okay now?”

“Yes, yes, I must apologize. It must have sounded like…well. Like I was unhappy or upset and I-”

Qi merely kissed my temple and handed me a wad of paper. “I know you better than that. Blow.” Despite my distaste for paper as a means of removing mucus (so drying on the skin! Give me a hankie any day!) I blew my nose and they tugged a little at me. “Come on, come get back into bed before you get cold.” They briskly rubbed me down and then tossed the towel to Mako, guiding me back to the bed and covering me with the bedclothes. “Did you bring us some dinner?”

Mako followed us into the alcove scowling, arms crossed. “Either of you want to tell me what that was about?”

“Oh, I…well. You see…” I faltered, looking at Qi. I was not sure if they wanted to discuss it with Mako or not.

“I was telling Wu what his wedding present was and he got a little worked up about it.” Qi lifted off the silver dome and sniffed. “Dumplings. You eat yet?” This last was towards Mako.

“No, I just came here to deliver it, I didn’t want LoLo hauling it up the stairs.” Mako stared at me. “Are you crying like that over a pair of slippers?”

“What? Mako, don’t be daft, of course I’m not crying like that over a pair of slippers!” I turned to Qi. “That was in no way meant to disparage your beautiful slippers, of course.” Qi merely reached over and patted my thigh with the hand that wasn’t already putting dumplings into a bowl for me. They rarely take offense at anything. Unlike some others I could mention.

“I told Wu I left the blank space on the slippers because my other wedding gift to him was a baby and I’ll fill it in later.” Qi handed me the bowl. “Here, eat these.”

Mako froze. I’ll swear to anything you like that I could see the wheels turning about in his brain, the dearest, darling man. He does not generally handle surprises very well. “What baby?”

“Our baby,” Qi said, as cool as you please. They took up the teapot and started to pour. “There’s enough here to feed the Navy, as usual. Find a seat and I’ll give you some.”

“What? What do you mean, our baby? Whose baby?” Now the poor man was scowling ferociously, looking about the room as if an infant was going to magically appear right then and there. (Not that he hadn’t already done it to me once, may I remind you!) I thought I would explain it but Qi seemed to have it handled, as they usually do.

“Mine. And Wu’s. I was going to talk to you about it after we got back from our honeymoon but I guess now’s a good a time as any.” Qi handed me a teacup and then started to dish some dinner into another bowl. “Go on, take a seat. Quit looking at me like you're going to murder me.”

“I…” Mako’s hand crept up to the bridge of his nose. “I have no fucking idea what you are talking about.”

“That’s because I haven’t told you about it yet.” Qi smiled as they looked into one of the covered bowls. “Komodo chicken. LoLo was guessing you’d stay up here with us. Sneaky old bastard, I bet he’s laughing it up down there.” They looked up, meeting Mako’s eyes, finally taking some pity on him. “Sit on down, Mako. Take some dinner and let me explain.”

Mako kept Qi’s eyes for a long moment and then sat on the edge of the bed, automatically taking the bowl Qi handed him. I will confess to being a bit envious, Progeny. When I ask Mako to do something he usually has something to say about it. He didn’t eat, however, just stared down at his dinner as Qi spoke.

“I know how much Wu wants a baby. A Hou-Ting baby, I mean. By blood.”

I interrupted them. “But I have certainly never said so!”

Qi quirked a little smile at me. “Not everything has to be said, Wu. You think I could spend day in and day out with you and not know it?”

“I knew it too,” Mako said quietly, so quietly I could barely hear him.

“But I…” I trailed off, rather uncomfortable. “I have never said. And I…” Suddenly my heart gave a great lurch. “Oh, what if the children have guessed? Oh!” My eyes immediately started to fill again. “I couldn’t bear it if they would think they were somehow less important to me! I would never want to hurt them!”

Mako put his bowl aside and took a firm hold of my wrists. “Stop that right there. The kids don’t think any such thing and neither does anyone else. It’s just we know you.” He glanced at Qi. “Qi and me.”

“Yeah,” Qi said. “Wish I had gotten some of those leftover hankies from Bolin.”

Mako silently produced one from his pocket and handed it to me before letting go of my wrists. I forbore mentioning he might have given it to me in the bathroom, for goodness' sake. “Did you just come up with this?” This was said to Qi, who shrugged with one shoulder.

“Been thinking of it off and on ever since Wu proposed. Last month I went and talked to the midwife that’s been seeing to Opal. She checked me over, told me I shouldn’t have any problems, talked about how I could make sure it was Wu’s baby and not yours.” Qi looked Mako straight in the eyes. “I ain’t meaning to hurt you but this isn’t an open-ended thing. I’m willing to do it for Wu because I know what it means to him and I want to give it to him. But I don’t want to do it twice.”

Mako shook his head gravely to that. “It doesn’t matter to me. The blood thing. I don’t care. Never did. If I was that worried about it there’d be my brother’s kids. But I don’t give a shit.” Qi nodded at that and Mako gripped their shoulder. “I mean it, Qi. I don’t want it from you or anyone else. It’s not important to me. I give you my word.” Qi nodded again and Mako nodded back in return. He sat back and frowned a bit. “There’s this new thing waterbenders have come up with. Wing was telling me and Bo about it, he had it done after Poppy was born. I don’t understand the whole thing but apparently they can close up the tubes that the, you know, the swimmers come through. And then you don’t have to fuss with the teas or anything.” He met Qi’s eyes again. “Wing said it was no big deal, in and out, hasn’t affected anything in the bedroom.” He shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it anyhow. I didn’t want us to have any accidents or anything.”

“Huh,” Qi replied. “The midwife didn’t say anything to me about it.”

“It’s really new. Wing found out about it through a waterhealer who started working there in Zaofu a couple of years back. I’m guessing they’d know someone here in town who could do it.”

“You could always go down to Zaofu at that,” Qi replied, and Mako shrugged his agreement.

“It sounds rather permanent,” I said, looking between the two of them. “Mako, are you sure?”

He smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. “Yeah. I’m sure. Been sure for years.” He turned back to look at Qi. “Are you sure?”

“Since when have I ever done shit I’m not sure of?”

Even Mako had no answer for that. He knows it to be true as well as I do. The three of us sat there for a long moment, not eating our dinners. It was with a shock, therefore, that I realized there were tears slipping silently down Mako’s cheeks. “Mako! My gracious!”

He swallowed. “A baby, huh? Your baby?” He scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeves, just like a little boy. “I wouldn’t say no to another baby.”

“Didn’t reckon you would,” said Qi, their quiet voice as tender as I had ever heard it. “Thought you might go for that, old son.” Mako gave them a rather watery smile and Qi winked and chucked him under his chin. I forget, sometimes, that Mako and Qi have their own relationship outside of me. It has been known to disconcert me upon occasion. I cannot imagine Qi calling me _old son_, for example, although I have heard them say it to Mako more than once.

I did not dwell on it for long, however, as something else occurred to me. “Suppose they should inherit my nose!” I certainly would hope not! “Or my ears!” I put my hands over those rather protuberant parts. “Or my hair! Gracious, not my hair.”

“I like your hair,” Mako replied automatically before blowing his nose into the discarded toilet paper and taking up a pair of chopsticks from the dinner tray.

“I don’t suppose it would be too much to hope that a baby would resemble Qi.” I pointed at the offensive wad of (now used) paper and Mako stuffed it into a pocket. The manners on that man sometimes!

Qi snorted at that. “Eat your dinner. It’s not like you can do a single thing about it. And besides. Midwife said I was clear but you never know. It doesn’t happen for everyone.” They frowned. “Look at Jinora.”

“My darling, let’s not go there. I’m sure it will be fine.” I smiled at them before clasping my hands together and sighing. “But where will I put another nursery? I shall have to consult with my decorator!”

“That fucking decorator,” Mako muttered into his bowl of Komodo chicken.

“Yeah, how about we wait a bit for that, huh? No pressure or anything.” Qi rolled their eyes before taking a bite of a dumpling. “You going to stay with us tonight?” This last was thrown casually Mako’s way.

Mako blinked. “Uh. No?”

Qi grinned. “Why not?”

Mako gestured with a chopstick. “This is your marriage bed.”

“And?”

Mako frowned. “Well, it’s not my marriage. I might not be an expert on Earth Kingdom customs or anything but I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Qi kicked me under the covers in what was clearly meant to be a hint. “Don’t reckon it matters so long as Wu and I don’t care.”

I patted my mouth with a napkin. “As Qi reminded me earlier, there is simply no one to know what we do or do not do up here.”

Mako pointed at the tray. “But I told LoLo I’d come back in an hour or so to bring back the tray.”

Qi snorted at that and started up their wheezy laughter. “Hate to break this to you, old son, but LoLo set this tray up for three. The man is many things, but dumb he ain’t.” Mako merely grunted at that.

“Stay,” I said, reaching my hand out to clasp his hand into mine. “Please stay with us.”

“Kids’ll be coming back in the morning, Nuo promised to bring them from the hotel to say goodbye before you left.”

Qi rolled their eyes. “Nuo’s not going to care if you’re up here, trust me on that one.”

“Certainly not,” I replied. “And LoLo promised to wake us early tomorrow morning anyhow, I wanted to be up and dressed before the children arrived en masse. You can simply go back into the house then, if you are so worried about it.”

“I mean…” Mako looked to be wavering. “I guess…”

“You got two buck naked people here telling you they want you to stay with them and you’re putting them off?” Qi’s grin was lighting up their entire face at this point. “Boy, what is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know,” Mako said, and had to chuckle. “I really don’t.” He reached out and tweaked Qi’s nipple with a sly grin of his own.

“There it is,” Qi said, and winked at him. They looked at me at that point and tilted their head, their smile getting even wider. “Fact is…what say you come with us anyhow?” They raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn’t help myself, I beamed in return. Oh my Qi! Of course they would think of it.

“Come where?” Mako looked between the two of us but I was smiling at Qi, my heart starting to pound with joy.

“He could, couldn’t he?”

Qi shrugged that single shoulder again. “Kids, too, at that. Why not?”

“Why not what? What are you talking about?”

“Although I wouldn’t want to drag the children to Ba Sing Se for your presentation.” I pursed my lips. “It would be nothing short of tedious for them and they aren’t necessary in any case.”

“Naw, they don’t need to be there. They could meet us in Zaofu, we could all of us go to visit the Firelord and then on to Ember Island.”

Mako finally caught up. “Wait, are you talking about your honeymoon?”

“Naturally.” I looked away from Qi to gaze at Mako. “Qi is suggesting that you and the children come along.”

Mako blinked. “But it’s your honeymoon. I mean, it’s for the two of you. Just the two of you.”

“There’s no law.” As far as Qi was concerned, the matter was settled. They started to eat again. It was so very typical of them that I felt a great wave of love for them in the moment. That is my Qi for you. They are not really much for discussion when it comes to this sort of thing.

“Wait, what?”

I patted Mako very nicely on his knee. “My darling, we are suggesting that you and the children meet us in Zaofu- oh, but we will have the airship.”

“Train,” Qi said through a mouthful of food, unconcerned.

“Well, I suppose, although that is a great deal of luggage. Do trains handle that sort of luggage? We could reserve the entire first class car, I suppose. And it would only be to Zaofu.”

“Yep.”

“What? Start over.” Mako’s glare was staring to heat up a bit. Literally.

“Well, my darling, it’s quite simple. You and the children will join us in Zaofu after I present Qi to Ba Sing Se and we will all travel together to the Fire Nation.” I sat back and beamed at him.

“And the waterhealer,” Qi added before taking a few swallows of tea.

“Oh yes, and Wing’s waterhealer can,” I gestured vaguely towards Mako’s nether regions, “do the thing. If you are prepared for it, naturally.”

Mako’s hand was firmly pinching the bridge of his nose and his voice, when he spoke, was strained. “Let me get this right. You are suggesting that the kids and I come with you on your honeymoon.”

“Except for Ba Sing Se,” Qi corrected. “Hey, hand over your bowl, Wu, there’s braised vegetables here.”

“Oh yes, except for Ba Sing Se, spirits know it is always terribly boring and honestly, it never does bring out the best in me and there’s no need for you and the children, it is a wedding tour, protocol doesn’t demand your presence. Are there spring onions?”

“Yeah, I’ll pick out some extra for you.” Qi very obligingly gave me more slices of spring onions. I am particularly fond of them.

Mako closed his eyes and took in a very deep breath. “We can’t come.”

“Why on earth not? Oh, thank you Qi.”

“It’s your honeymoon,” Mako shouted. “What part of that do you not get? People don’t bring their kids along on their honeymoons, never mind their other husbands!”

I waved this off. “Gracious, Mako. I’m royalty, I may do as I please. Who is to tell me differently?”

“Gun,” said Qi, the vegetables in their own bowl disappearing quickly.

“Oh never mind about that. I’ll handle Gun. Or I’ll ask Nuo to do it. He is terrified of her, he won’t say a word.”

Mako made a very great effort not to shout again. “Naoki has school.”

“Honestly, Mako. We can ask Zhi’s tutor to come along, she can keep Naoki caught up if you are all that worried about it. I’ll give Madame Ume enough money to build another classroom or something, it won’t be an issue.”

“You can’t just…” Mako looked between the two of us. “It’s…there’s…”

“Gracious, Mako, you are going to get all red in the face if you keep this up. Qi and I will leave for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning as planned. I’ll just have a quick word with Nuo and she can handle things here before they head back to Zaofu. I’m certain she would not mind contacting Naoki’s school for me.”

“Just send Lin,” Qi said. “Mako, are you going to eat the last of those dumplings?”

“Oh, I could send Lin, couldn’t I? Do you think we should invite her and LoLo as well?”

“Nah, I bet they’d like the house quiet for a month or two.”

“You’re probably correct at that.” I drew back as an idea suddenly occurred to me. “Oh. Unless you want to spend the time alone with the children, Mako. If that is the case then please never mind any of this. It was presumptuous of me to assume otherwise.”

Mako’s sigh was weighty enough to practically rattle the entire marriage bed enclosure. “Wu. The kids do not want to be home alone with me, all three of them have been crying on and off about the two of you leaving for weeks now.”

“Oh.” I patted at his knee. “Is it that you were hoping for some time alone? Qi and I can certainly handle the children. We do need to make a proper presentation at the Fire Nation court, of course, but I am sure we can find someone to watch the children that evening.”

“WU!”

“Well honestly, Mako, there is no need to shout!”

Qi very deliberately put their now empty bowl to the side and wrapped their arms around Mako. “Meet us in Zaofu. Bring the kids. We can ask Zhi’s tutor if she’d be willing to come and keep Naoki caught up so she won’t be behind when she gets back to school. I think Mathuram would do it, she had it pretty rough for a few years there, I don’t think she’s traveled much. We can tell her her time is her own when she isn’t teaching so she won’t think we want her as a nanny or something.”

“And pay her more,” I interjected, tapping at Qi’s shoulder so they would remember.

“Yeah, and pay her more. You meet us in Zaofu. If you were serious about that waterhealing thing then you can call ahead-”

“Nuo can do it, my gracious.” I tapped at Qi again.

“Nuo isn’t your secretary any more, Wu and besides, maybe Mako doesn’t want all the Beifongs up in his business, yeah?”

“Mako does not, thanks.” Mako sent me a look.

“Hmph.”

“And we can go together to the Fire Nation. Wu and I will do the whole presenting thing and I promised we’d go and visit LoLo’s folks since they couldn’t make it-”

“Oh, and take them some of the commemorative wedding memorabilia, don’t forget that!”

“It’s already packed. You going to interrupt me again?” Qi turned to me and one of their eyebrows shot up.

“I beg your pardon!”

“Just beg it silently is all I ask.” They looked back at Mako. “We were going to spend the rest on Ember Island. The kids can play around, have some fun. I know this wedding has been hard on all of them. Hard on you, too. So what do you say? I know it’s not the way it’s done but I don’t really care and you know I’m not just saying that for shits and giggles. And I’d miss all of you if you weren’t there.”

“You sure?” Mako took Qi’s hand in his. “This was supposed to give the two of you time alone. Like Wu and I had on our honeymoon.”

Qi snorted. “We’ve had more and plenty of time alone over the years. It’s fine. He and I can go to my lodge for a couple of days if we want to be alone.” Their face softened. “You want to come, don’t you?”

Mako’s huff of laughter was rueful. “Yeah. I guess I do.”

Qi nodded at him. “Okay, then. You can tell the kids tomorrow morning, make all the arrangements. The plan was to be in Zaofu a week from now, we have to do the presenting thing and we’ve promised to show up at four different official get-togethers and there’s a photo session I’ve arranged with the Ba Sing Se Sentinel and a couple of magazines-”

“I beg your pardon!” This was the first I had heard of that, Progeny, you may be sure! “I know nothing about a photo session!”

“Was that silent, Wu? No, it was not. I’ll tell you more about it on the airship. And yes I had your firm made arrangements to get you into the spa first, so keep your pants on.”

“I never!”

“In any case, we’ll do all of that and then head to Zaofu. Sound okay?”

“If you’re sure.” Mako brought Qi’s knuckles to his mouth and kissed them. “As long as you’re sure.”

“Old son, you ever know me to do somethin’ I ain’t sure about?”

“I guess not.”

“For the record, I am sure as well,” I added, although it was apparent to me that I was extraneous to this discussion. I cannot say I appreciate being extraneous! Not in the very least! Mako just grabbed me, however, and sat me upon his lap as I squeaked.

“Good,” was all he said, and then he kissed me quite thoroughly before laying me back down again, looming over me with a very familiar look. It is a look that I rather appreciate, I must confess.

“We have not finished our dinner,” I said, attempting to look stern. I most likely did not succeed but it was only for form’s sake, anyhow.

“Fuck our dinner,” was his only reply, and the next thing I knew he’d reached out to put an arm around Qi’s waist. They merely laughed.

“That’s how it’s going then?”

“Yes,” Mako said, and pulled them in tightly, tangling the three of us together within the red silk coverlet. We never did get back to our dinner, Progeny, but I do not think any of us minded.

We never really do.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Chinese proverb 黄金有价玉无价 - "One can put a price on gold, but jade is priceless".


End file.
